The Left Behind
by Retaw
Summary: The Puzzle. It's metal, after all. The spirit inside may make it seem like it lives, but it doesn't. It can't breathe or die like they did. It's forced to last the trials of time until someone new comes along to house it like before...AU-ish.
1. The Start of it All

This is my first, AU fic! YAY! It should be fun to create, though confusing at first. I want to make one thing perfectly clear before you continue with the story, and that is that I will not be putting in ANY YAOI! NONE! NO YAOI!

When Yami tells Yugi he loves him, he means LIKE A BROTHER! COME ON YOU PEOPLES! Now that I've gotten that out of my system...

I will be changing a few of the rules to fit the story better. That means I'm going to give Isis back her necklace, Pegasus back his eye, everyone back their everything, kay? And more importantly, the ending simply doesn't happen. I wrote this story before I had seen the end of the series, then once I saw the last episode I felt like an ignorant fanwriter. For that I am sorry, but the damage is done. Yami will continue to live in the puzzle until Yugi's death.

Now, on with the fic!

* * *

"Well, Yami," Yugi Mouto whispered through their mind link, "I guess this is it."

Yami said nothing. He hadn't said anything for the past hour Yugi had been laying on his deathbed in the hospital. Yugi wished he would say something to him. He wanted to hear his deep, caring voice again, and possibly, for the last time. Yugi shuddered as he pulled his hand to lay it on the puzzle. It glowed, and supplied warmth onto his body, but his heart still felt cold and empty. No one but nurses and doctors were there with him, and they had left to take care of someone else while he 'rested'. He was the last of his friends, they had all gone before he had, and the last of his family. He felt deep grief as he looked around the empty room.

'I guess I have nothing to complain about.' Yugi reassured himself, 'I've been through so much in the past ninety years, but I've experienced so little of normal life. I didn't start to become normal until I turned fifty, and by that time, it was almost to late.'

He looked out the window at the night sky and smiled. He had nothing to be sad about. He had made many friends over his lifetime, and patched up almost all of the sour relationships he had with his enemies. He had married his long time crush, Tea Gardener, once she realized that his Yami had no intent in being her boyfriend.

'The last things she told me before we got married where that she always loved me, and that she just didn't realize it until she looked at me instead of through me to my darker half.'

They didn't have the luck of being blessed with a child, in the end. But their house was always filled with children thanks to the luck of their friends. Almost everyone had fulfilled their dreams, or found one they liked better, and even Joey gave up his crazy bachelor-hood for none other then Mai Valentine. Tristen had met back up with an old friend of his, Miho, and it didn't take long for them to hit it off again and get hitched. With Tristen out of the way, Duke was successful with winning Serenity's heart, and Joey lightened up and let bygones be bygones when he asked for permission to marry her. Seeing as the father had already been killed in a drunk driving car accident, and the Mrs. Wheeler had died of cancer in the lungs, Joey was the last to go through.

'Even though I still don't think Joey forgives him for dressing him up as a dog on national television.' Yugi thought with a small, almost forced, laugh.

Ryou Bakura had vanished out of thin air many, many years ago and no one had ever been able to find him again. He had finally gotten his Yami after control and then left with Malik for Egypt to become an archeologist like his father. No one had seen either of them since they left.

'It's a shame.' Yugi said, 'They probably would have been alive with me when Tea and the others had not. We could have died together.'

Yugi shivered. That was a very depressing thought.

The puzzle was the only thing still keeping him alive. Yami had told him that the extra doses of Egyptian magic found in the puzzle was stretching his life out and making him live longer. Marik and Ryou might have alive as well; they could have talked while they died. Yugi smiled at the thought, and looked at the clock.

"It's 11:32 Yami." He said, "The night is alive and well."

"Mr. Motou?" The nurse said.

Yugi jumped as little as the small nurse stepped into the room with her clipboard. He relaxed as she rubbed his arm and gave him a warm smile.

"How are you holding up, sir?" She asked.

He only nodded in response, voice starting to go horse and unable to talk. She shed a reassuring smile for the second time, and him alone again in the room.

"Yami..." Yugi tried again through the link, "Are you still there?"

No response.

"Please Yami, speak to me." Yugi pleaded, "I really need a friend right now."

Still no answer.

"Yami!" He tried again, "I am dying, I'm not going to have any time to talk to anyone soon, the least you can do is give me some inspiring words to remember you by! This it the time I need you most! After all we've been through, after all we've had to grin and bear, I need you Yami."

Nothing.

He had to fight back the sudden tears blurring up his vision. Yugi had only now realized the Yami didn't want to talk to him. Was he mad?

"...Yami...Please."

At first, there was no response. And then, a sigh.

"Yugi." Yami answered, "You know I am always there for you. Through thick and thin, at every point in your life, even...at your...death."

"Yami." Yugi told him, "I know you are taking this really hard, but I've got to die sometime. Otherwise, we'd get sick of each other."

There was another bright glow and wash of warmth on Yugi's body as the puzzle squirmed a bit. Then, out emerged Yami. He hadn't changed a bit over the past ninety years, and not a hair on his head had been lost in the process of spirit aging. Even his outfit was the same, he had grown quite attached to the leather and buckles and refused to change. Not to mention his unchanging voice, and his personality. He looked around the hospital room for a while, and then his gaze rested mournfully on his light.

"Yugi..." He said, "I'm sorry for the way I have acted."

"I know you are." Yugi said with a small nod, "And I'm going to miss you too, Yami, but you have to move on with your future. This puzzle is going to pass hands to someone else sometime soon. It's not just going to disintegrate, and you have to be ready to open the new holder with open arms and an open heart. You have to give them the happiness and support you've given me my entire life."

Yami sat down in the chair near Yugi's bed and rested his hand on the hand of his young friend. "No one will be quite like you, though, Yugi. You and I have become closer then even brothers could become, and I... I don't know if I could learn to love someone else like the way I love you."

"I know, Yami, and I'm going to miss you too. But I'm sure the next person that gets the puzzle will need you, and you'll learn to like them like you did me. Please, Yami, do it for me. You have to go on with life, and I'll never be able to get on with mine until I know that you're going to keep going. Please?"

He hesitated before closing his eyes and sighing again. "If it is your wish, Yugi, I will do it. But that does not mean I will like it."

"Just try, Yami. I promise that you will not regret it."

"If you say so hikari. I promise."

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said with a last grin.

Yami faded away and his spirit body was pulled back into the ring. Yugi took a last gasp of breath as his heart started to give out. In spite of his condition, Yugi couldn't have been happier.

'Good luck, Yami, and thank you.' Yugi said to himself, 'I'm sure you'll make someone in the future very happy.'

Yugi's eyes closed gently as he drifted into a dreamless sleep. Air escaped him and his hand fell limply against the hard wooden chair arm. The puzzle gave a slight glow as the power was completely cut off from the yami to the hikari and it was left powerless again.

Hearing the heart measurer go off, the doctor rushed into the room a little too late and let his shoulders sag at the sight of the patient. His eyes narrowed in confusion as his gaze caught the abnormal sized pendent around his neck, and he picked it up to get a look at it.

"Doctor?" Spoke the nurse, "...We lost him then...?"

The Doctor sighed and nodded to the nurse. She looked at her feet and then asked, "Should we tell his family?"

He shook his head, "No. It's the strangest thing. He doesn't have any family at all, and none of his friends are living. Sad, really. He outlived everyone who knew him."

She cocked a brow, and then said softly, "Yes, it is sad."

"Mm hm. Just send in the report and find out what he wanted to happen to his possessions and body, got it?"

"Yes doctor, I'll get right on it."

The nurse left quickly, and the doctor ran his finger up and down the golden pendant in his hands.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked to no one in particular.

His fingernail was caught under a piece of the pendant that was pushed a little farther out then the others. Could it be...a puzzle?

* * *

Alright, not all of my chapter are that short. I _promise_ they aren't. If I remember correctly this was only somewhere between 2-4 pages long in size 10 font. The rest of my chapters average between 10-14 pages in the same size font.

But what do you care. ;; Anyway _PLEASE_ continue reading, it's not like other cliche stories _I swear_.

Heh, you'll enjoy it or your money back, garenteed. And the fact you didn't give any money for it is only better for me. Anyway, R&R and Continue!


	2. Toki Nakagawa

Thank you all for reading 'The Left Behind', I really appreciate it! Please review and tell me what you think, or with suggestions. In case you didn't understand the last chapter, this story takes place around ninety one years into the future.  
  
...Now, because I don't know what the future will be like, this story will be pretty modern. Maybe a few cool gizmos every now and again, -. After all, this is an AU, so I can do anything I want with it, right? Right! So, lets get started, shall we?  
  
THIS IS NON-YAOI. YAOI JUST ISN'T MY THING, THEREFORE I WILL NEVER WRITE IT. IF YOU MISUNDERSTAND, THAT IS NOT MY PROBLEM.  
  
[Watashi wa] My name is  
  
[Iie] No  
  
[Hai] Yes

* * *

It was so unbearably cold, being left alone in the corridors of your own mind. With no one left in his life, Yami no Yugi was left by himself. He had been left alone and wandering before, but never with the same heavy heart as he had now. He was worried about what his immortal soul would have to go through next. How was he going to be expected to know and call another as his aibou? A sigh escaped the Pharaoh as he continued to walk.  
  
The cold of his empty and darkened mind bit at his skin, and Yami was forced to stop walking and wait. For what, he didn't really know. He had no idea how long he would be waiting, or if he would ever be found again. Heck, he didn't even know where he was, with no real eyes to see. His only job and entertainment, was walking. After all, what else could he do?  
  
'I can only hope I can get this over with soon.'  
  
Moonlight pushed it's way through the closed cloth curtains onto Toki Nakagawa's bedroom floor. She watched on the ground, wrapped up in her bed sheets sitting on the floor. She watched how the curtains left their gentle, swaying movements as shadows in the light. But she didn't only watch,  
  
She also listened.  
  
Toki Nakagawa was only three years old, an age where most children can barely speak in complete sentences, can't sit still for very long, and loved to meet new people.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!?"  
  
Toki cringed as the sound of smashing glass reached her ears, and she pulled the small stuffed bear next to her even closer. Toki hadn't ever really learned about being a happy-go-lucky toddler. Her parents always fought every night after dinner and even, Toki was sure, long after she had nodded off into sleep. They always sent her to her room, thinking that maybe if she didn't see them that she wouldn't think anything of it.  
  
But Toki thought about it a lot.  
  
Thinking was the only thing she could do in her room. She didn't find much pleasure in playing games by herself, and she couldn't go to sleep with her parent's screaming in the other room, so she just watched, and listened, and thought.  
  
Toki shivered involuntarily and rubbed her arms. It was not long ago when it had been hot outside, but now that winter was coming closer everything was much cooler, especially at night. But she didn't want to close the window. She loved watching the stars, and listening to the world around her. She longingly stared out her window at the house next door and sighed at the sight of a soft, warm glow coming from the windows of her neighbors home. The smell of freshly cooked food only made the scene more inviting, and the desire to go there.  
  
"The Hisako's." Toki explained softly to her bear, "I bet they don't fight there."  
  
She looked back down at her floor, a sudden urging inside of her growing steadily stronger. What if, she could go over to their home for a while? Maybe they could feed her, and love her, and keep her as their daughter instead, so she'd never have to come home again. How she had dreamed of running away like that, and living with them instead. Her parent's probably wouldn't notice her absence anyway, the didn't care about her in the first place, after all.  
  
Toki bit her lip, her own sudden adventurousness surprising her, and almost even scaring her. But in a minute or two, she had already made up her mind, stuffed a few toys into her backpack, and climbed out the window.  
  
The young girl ran gingerly across the dew covered grass to her neighbor's home. She was abruptly reminded of the cold night when the freezing water made her toes go numb, having left her shoes inside. When she finally reached the door to the Hisako residence, Toki froze. She immediately started to feel that painful shyness overcome her again, and was beginning to seriously doubt her plan. But she couldn't leave now. She was desperate for someone's help. Toki took a deep breath of air, and reached a shaky hand out as she delicately knocked.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Toki jumped as the door opened immediately, revealing a tall, middle-aged woman. Her expression of mild frustration was instantly changed into one of great confusion, and she took a step back to get a good look at the small girl in front of her. She waited for Toki to talk first, but the little girl was already speechless as soon as she saw the gorgeous kimono the woman was wearing. She had never owned a kimono before, and the one the woman was wearing was breathtaking! One of pinks and blues swirling into a purple looking sea with skillfully embroidered cod fish lining the bottom. The woman then smiled, and bent over so she could look the girl in the eye.  
  
"Do you like it?" She whispered playfully.  
  
Toki nodded and whispered back, "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes well," The woman said with a wink, "He may be scatterbrained, by I can't say my husband doesn't do a wonderful job on the kimonos he makes."  
  
Toki relaxed, finding the woman to be perfectly safe and almost laughing at how nervous she was before hand. Toki also noticed the small clip holding her thick, dark hair into place, was also decorated with cod fish.  
  
"So what is your name little one?" The woman asked, "I can tell already you're too young to be a salesperson."  
  
Toki blushed a little, something that happened quite often when she had to speak to people, "Watashi wa, Nakagawa, Toki-San."  
  
The woman's face brightened, "Oh! So you're a Nakagawa, are you? Don't you live right next door?"  
  
Toki nodded meekly, "Hai, I'm very sorry for disturbing you, but-"  
  
She stopped, that familiar doubt welling up again. What was she thinking, coming right up there and asking for food like that. She couldn't dare ask for something that rude! Toki lowered her head and looked at the woman's feet instead of answering. Should she just leave?  
  
"Is there something wrong, Toki-san?" The woman asked.  
  
Toki's eyes started to water, and before long, there were tears rolling down her cheeks in spite of her efforts to contain them.  
  
"I'm so sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if I could live with you in your house instead of mine." She blurted out, starting to sob at her own reactions, "I can't live at my house anymore! My parents are always fighting and my mom is always screaming and my dad doesn't even care about anything anymore! I don't have any friends and my mommy and daddy don't even love me anymore!"  
  
The woman blinked, truly surprised hearing the young girl talk. She looked to be only three years old, but she talked with a vocabulary exceeding even her five year old! Though, she finally came to the conclusion that she had to have been raised with high expectations. After all, being the only daughter of Japan's leading female scientist and the world's most respected doctor had to have at least SOME effect...  
  
"Oh you poor dear," She cooed, giving the young girl a big hug and stroking her hair, "Shhh...it's alright."  
  
Toki tried harder and harder to keep the tears from coming, but she couldn't help it! Toki held her breath to keep from bursting into tears again and only nodded. The woman smiled gently and picked her up.  
  
"There now. Everything will be just fine, Toki-san, you'll see."  
  
"Mama!" A young boy exclaimed, running over and tugging on the woman's dress, "Papa says that he needs you to come back so he can finish the dress! And the baby is crying again!"  
  
The little black haired boy was a few years older then Toki, and cocked his head at the sight of her burying her face into his mother's shoulder. The woman smiled and stroked the small girl's hair as she started to walk down the hallway into a lit room. The little boy weaved around her legs while she was walking, and kept looking up at the girl curiously.  
  
"Who's SHE?" He finally asked, seeing his mother wasn't about to explain things. "What SHE doing here?"  
  
The woman smiled, "This is Toki-san. She's going to be staying with us for dinner, Tutomu-chan, because her parents wish to be alone tonight."  
  
"Oh." Tutomu said, "Will she be staying long?"  
  
"Depends." The mother answered, "I'll go over and talk to her parent's a little later."  
  
"Kay." The boy chirped, grinning and opening the door for his mother so she could go into the room.  
  
Toki lifted her head enough to get a good look at the cozy room she was in. There were random bowls of food scattered around the floor, along with a circle of toys that Tutomu quickly sat down in the middle of, as if claiming his place before it was too late. She was gently placed onto the floor so Tutomu's mother could take the crying baby from the frazzled looking middle aged man. He looked relieved when she did, and the baby immediately stopped its crying when the mother held it.  
  
The man, most likely the father, looked questionably at Toki, "Who's this?"  
  
The mother signed, and tucked the baby into a crib that was pushed into the corner of the room, "She's our neighbor, Nakagawa Toki-san. She had a little trouble with her parent's and is going to stay with us for a little, is that alright?"  
  
The man looked her over, and made Toki feel very uncomfortable. But then he smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair affectionately.  
  
"Ah, I see. She can be Tutomu's playmate while we finish the kimono, isn't that right boy?"  
  
Tutomu smiled and nodded energetically, "Hai papa!"  
  
The father grinned, "That's my boy!"  
  
The mother gave Toki a little shove in Tutomu's direction, and Toki reluctantly went over there to play with his vast assortment of toys. Tutomu gave her a strange look at first, when she sat down next to him and started to roll the ball around, and he wouldn't stop staring.  
  
"How come you have yellow in your hair."  
  
Toki shrugged, not bothering to answer the question and draw more unwanted attention to herself. It was only one stupid strand anyway. Then remembering her hunger, she picked up a bowl off the ground, and started to eat the ramen noodles with her hands. Tutomu scowled at her.  
  
"That's MY food you know." He scolded, taking the bowl away. "You didn't even ask if you could have it."  
  
Toki looked to the mother for some sort of defense, but she found that Mrs. Hisako was too busy trying to help Mr. Hisako finish the kimono she was wearing. Tutomu cleared his throat in an authoritative sort of fashion, which, surprisingly, worked on Toki, seeing as how he was older than she was. She bit her lip, and then offered a quick, shaky bow of her head.  
  
"Can I have some of your food?" She asked meekly.  
  
Tutomu thought about it for a while, and then grinned broadly as he handed the bowl of food over to the guest. "You can have it. I don't like ramen anyway."  
  
Toki was overjoyed to have the bowl of food back, and in the middle of her meal Tutomu announced, "You can be my friend if you want."  
  
She looked up from the bowl, stunned that anyone would want to be HER friend. And slowly a smile crept onto her face.  
  
"Ok."  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
"Mrs. Nakagawa?" Mrs. Hisako spoke into the phone, "This is Yuki Hisako, from next door? Yes, I'm doing fine, and you?"  
  
Mrs. Hisako found it strange that the woman on the other end of the line spoke so gently and nonchalantly. Pleasantly chatting about how her day was going, the stress around the office, and other pointless things. When Toki talked about her parents, she couldn't help picture a bitter woman with a rough voice and angry expressions. Of course, the voice she heard greatly contrasted with her mental images, and she started to question the stories that Toki had explained.  
  
After all, Mrs. Hisako thought, she had to remember that Toki was only three years old, and children that age like to make up amusing stories for attention. It could of all just been something she made up on the way over.  
  
But still...  
  
"Yes I'm still here. Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something." Mrs. Hisako said quickly, "Anyway, the reason I called was because of your little girl."  
  
Her eyes wondered to the little girl sleeping peacefully on the ground next to her son, smiling contently with a plush dinosaur tucked under her arm. She hadn't risked picking her up yet, not wanting to shock the three year old if she was awoken by the hands of another woman.  
  
"Mhmm, Toki-chan." She said, answering Mrs. Nakagawa's inquiry, "You see, right now she's over at my home sleeping and I just wanted to make sure--"  
  
An explosion on the other line. Instantly the face of the bitter woman returned to Mrs. Hisako's mind as the woman started to panic. Saying things like: "Oh my god!" and "Why would she do a thing like that??" repeatedly. But the one that stuck in Mrs. Hisako's mind and raised the little red flag in her brain was, "I hadn't even realized she was gone!"  
  
That made Mrs. Hisako's face fall as she tried to calm the hysterical woman.  
  
"It's alright! Nakagawa-san calm down please! Your daughter is perfectly fine, we just fed her and she's sleeping right now with my son!"  
  
She calmed down a little, and the calm and collected woman reappeared once more. She began to apologize in a poised and graceful manner, jumping almost alarmingly from one extreme to the next.  
  
"It's alright! It's alright! She was a joy to have over, no trouble at all!" She paused for the reply, and then continued with the situation at hand, "I'll just keep her here for the night, is that alright with you? ...Ok. Of course it's fine with me! I brought it up didn't I? Yes, yes. Good night Mrs. Nakagawa. Goodbye."  
  
She hung up the phone, and let out a breath of relief she only now realized she'd needed to let go of. It was a difficult phone call, though, thank goodness, not a long one. Something about talking to Mrs. Nakagawa made her feel uncomfortable, and she hoped she would never have to deal with her again.  
  
Little did she know, that she would have to deal with her again.  
  
A very many number of times, and for a very many number of years to come.  
  
.-.-.-.13 Years Later.-.-.-.  
  
"TUTOMU! SLOW DOWN I CAN'T KEEP UP!"  
  
The boy skidded to a halt on the sidewalk, and spun around to look at his breathless friend behind him. Toki brushed a loose, blond bang out from her eyes and jogged over to Tutomu, barely able to keep moving with her three inch heeled shoes.  
  
"Toki!" He complained, "We're going to be late if you don't pick up the pace! High school WILL start without us you know!"  
  
"It's not my fault! I can't run in these shoes!" Toki shouted to him defensively.  
  
"Then why in the world did you wear them!" He snapped back.  
  
"Because my mom bought them for me! I don't want to hurt her feelings!" She said, taking a deep breath to keep her going, "And besides, they are really cute!"  
  
"You girls and your shoes..." Tutomu muttered angrily, spinning around to face the building in front of them, "Will you PLEASE hurry up? School is just a few strides away!"  
  
"I'm hurrying I'm hurrying!" She said, finally catching up to him, "It's my first day, Tutomu, do you think I'd be going slow on PURPOSE?"  
  
It took then ten minutes, (which Tutomu made a point of to both time on his watch, and remind Toki of it a many number of times during the morning) but the pair finally made it to the front of the school.  
  
"There you go, Toki." Tutomu mumbled dramatically, "High School. The beginning (and possibly end) of social life as you know it."  
  
Toki looked up slowly, soaking everything in. The building was monstrous! It must have been around five or six stories high, and every bit of it was done in faded brick. It was the only high school in the area, so everyone went here. In fact, the building housed somewhere around three thousand students.  
  
How did she know all this? Because Tutomu had told her all about it all summer long.  
  
Tutomu was Toki's best, and pretty much only real friend. Nothing much had changed since they first met years ago, except of course, for the fact that they were both older. Tutomu thought of Toki as his younger sister because he saw her every night. And Toki saw Tutomu as her best friend, because she snuck out her window ever night to go to the Hisako household and eat dinner with them. In fact, she thought of the Hisako's as more of her family then she did her own mother and father.  
  
But because Tutomu was two years older then Toki was, he was always the first to experience 'school life'. He would go to Elementary school, and report back to Toki what it was like. Go to Middle, and do the same. And so, it was only natural for Tutomu to report back to Toki about High School.  
  
Only this time, it was more like schoolwork in and of itself then fun and interesting.  
  
"Ok," Tutomu reminded her for the twenty-second time, "Remember, just stick with me, and don't look any of the jocks in the eye."  
  
"Got it." She answered, trying to take a step foreword but being pulled back by the shoulder by Tutomu.  
  
"And don't act all perky, like you've been looking foreword to High School for months. Because its just school, and everyone else hates it, and you're just gonna get on people's nerves if you act like you love life."  
  
"Got it." Another failed attempt to step into the school.  
  
"And stay away from the cheerleaders. Trust me, they may act nice, but making fun of newbies is their entertainment for the year."  
  
"Yes, Tutomu, I got it."  
  
"And Toki--" He said, spinning her around to look at him.  
  
Toki looked up casually, though very frustrated at his constant rule repetition, and stared at him. He was smiling gently, and looked remarkably like his father, and let the wind ruffle his hair a little for effect.  
  
"If anyone asks," He said coyly, "I don't know you."  
  
Toki whacked him on the head for his smart remark, but she couldn't help grin. It was always like this. He did it every year. It was tradition. And she didn't mind it.  
  
Not one bit.  
  
"Well?" He said impatiently, "Are you ever going to go inside? We're going to be late."  
  
Toki rolled her eyes and pushed the front doors open. The halls were overflowing with people, each one completely different then the next. Sure, everyone was wearing the exact same uniform, but no one looked anything like the next. You could tell who were the cheerleaders and goth's by the heavy makeup, the misfits by the interesting color(s) of hair, the musicians and drama club members by (for some strange reason) the multiple earrings in each ear, and the list goes on. Tutomu stepped into the sea of people, and after a moment of hesitation, Toki followed him awkwardly  
  
"And so," She whispered, eyes darting around at the scene, "It starts."  
  
"Tutomu!" A voice called from behind them.  
  
"Keiji!" Tutomu shouted back, turning around before Toki got the chance, "Hey!"  
  
Keiji, a seventeen year old guy, ran up to them. He had dark black hair cut short above his ears and flashing green eyes that contrasted with Tutomu's gentle brown ones. He was a surprisingly short person, though obviously muscular, and had no problem embracing Tutomu into a tight hug. Toki felt a little awkward having him almost push her out of the way so he could get to Tutomu, though, but did her best to brush it off and only watch the two start talking.  
  
"How was your summer?" Tutomu asked with a smile.  
  
Keji cocked his head back and forth a little in a sort of 'so-so' sort of way, "Pretty good I guess. I broke up with two of my girlfriends in that short period of time."  
  
Tutomu raised an brow, "TWO of your girlfriends?"  
  
Keiji glared jokingly at him and exclaimed, "Not at the same time, you dolt!"  
  
Tutomu laughed, "Sure, whatever."  
  
Keiji shook his hands in front of him to change the subject, "Anyway, my dad says he found someone that would make a real good match for me. I sure hope she's good looking..."  
  
Toki let out a breath of relief. At least he wasn't gay. That hug kind of scared her...  
  
Keiji glanced curiously at Toki and jerked a thumb at her, "Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, that's Toki Nakagawa."  
  
Keiji's eyes flashed deviously, "So is she your girl, Hisako?"  
  
Toki felt her face go red, and even Tutomu blushed a tiny bit before exclaiming, "Noooo!"  
  
Keiji smirked, so Tutomu added quickly, "She's just my crazy next door neighbor."  
  
He grinned at her playfully.  
  
Keiji's face lit up, "So does that mean she's single?"  
  
Tutomu didn't seem to see where this was going, "Um...yeah, I guess."  
  
Keiji smiled, and without a moment of hesitation, wrapped an arm around Toki's waist and pulled her close. This time, Toki went REALLY red.  
  
"Hey baby," He said, "Wanna give me your number so we could go out some time?"  
  
Toki was too shocked to say anything, but luckily, Tutomu did the talking for her. Next thing Keiji knew, he was being smashed on the head with Tutomu's algebra book, and then twitching on the ground.  
  
"Uh, no." Tutomu said matter-of-factly, "Come on, Toki, we'd better get to class."  
  
"There is no class..." Keiji choked, still paralyzed on the ground. (Tutomu's foot on his back might have had something to do with it) "There's that awards presentation in the drama theater today..."  
  
"Oh," Tutomu said casually, "Thanks."  
  
"No prob." Keiji said hoarsely, an audible crack issuing from his back as Tutomu stepped on him.  
  
Toki glanced at him, still on the ground, as they walked away, "Do you always beat up on him like that?"  
  
Tutomu shrugged, "Sometimes. He can be an idiot when it comes to a pretty girl."  
  
Toki smiled. Even though she was sure he didn't mean it in that way, she liked how Tutomu thought she was pretty.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Kish Myazawa!" The Principal announced, ushering the thirty second award winner onto the stage.  
  
The boy took his own time getting up there to claim his award, even though the whole crowd was dying of boredom. The thrill of getting to miss first and second period was gone, and some people were even preferring the idea of doing math equations instead of watching this dull presentation. Tutomu and Toki were among them, clapping when they were expected to clap and listening to the tiresome speeches one after another.  
  
Only Toki was slightly enjoying herself, because Tutomu would point out people when they came to get their awards, and talk about them.  
  
"Who's he?" Toki asked him as Kish Myazawa stepped over,  
  
Tutomu slumped back into his chair and answered monotonously, "Super nerd."  
  
"Ryo Utada!" The Principal called.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He's a geek." Tutomu answered.  
  
"What's the difference between a nerd and a geek?" Toki asked.  
  
"A nerd is just plain smart, so people get annoyed at them for no real reason, therefor they are social outcasts, but its not their fault. A geek TRIES to be smart. So they don't want any friends and only do schoolwork, and that's how they turn into a social outcast."  
  
"...oh."  
  
"Amarante Ogata!"  
  
There was unenthusiastic applause from the crowd, and a girl rose from her seat and walked to the podium. She had a calm expression on her face, something that would have greatly differed from any other student winning an award from the state, and she only smiled a little when she shook the principal's hand. There was something about this girl though, that made Toki curious.  
  
"Who's that?" Toki whispered.  
  
"Who? Amarante?" Tutomu said, turning away from her reluctantly to stare at Toki, "She's the best student at our High school. I think she's a junior, but I'm not sure. I don't know her well. Nobody really knows a lot about her. She's always kinda kept to herself."  
  
There was a brief pause as Tutomu turned back to look at her and mumbled, "...Probably the best looking girl in the whole school...'  
  
Toki blinked, a quick pang of foreign jealousy pitting her sharply, but then drifting away. After all the rest of the awards were given out, they were all dismissed and sent to their classes. Toki 'clung' to Tutomu the whole time, following him around because he was the only one she knew, and because he knew his way around like the back of his hand.  
  
"What do you have now?" He asked her finally, stopping outside his own classroom, "Math?"  
  
Toki glanced at her list and her heart sunk, "No...I've got history..."  
  
"Oh, well I've got math, so I guess I'll have to catch up with you later." He said with a comforting smile, "Ja!"  
  
She smiled back, but it was forced. She had known Tutomu almost all her life, but most other social situations made her apprehensive. Already, she could tell that the day was going to last a long time, and she couldn't wait for it to be over.  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
Toki spun around and smiled (again, forcefully) at the girl behind her, "No, I'm fine."  
  
She shrugged, and then started to walk away with a muttered, "Kay."  
  
It took Toki all of four seconds to rethink her answer. Yes, she needed help. Very badly. First period was going to start in five minutes and she had no idea where she was going!  
  
"Wait a second!" She said, calling after the girl.  
  
She turned around, looking at Toki as a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Toki blushed, "I...do need help."  
  
A sort of friendly smirk played on her lips, "Figured you would. No offence, but you've got this whole, 'I'm a freshman and have no clue what I'm doing!' thing going on."  
  
"...Oh."  
  
She held out her hand, "I'm Leiko Narita, nice to meet ya!"  
  
Toki took it, "Nakagawa, Toki-san."  
  
Toki looked Leiko over again. At first look, you'd get a completely wrong assumption of what she was like. Leiko was dressed all in black, from head to toe, wearing a shirt that said in red letters 'Be afraid, be very afraid'. Her short black hair was stick straight, and looked like it either hadn't been washed for a while, or had been killed with a bottle of hairspray. She had no makeup on, and no jewelry except for the large hoop earring in one of her ears. You would automatically think she was mean, strange, depressed, or hard to talk to. But from what Toki had seen already, she was none of those things.  
  
She was cheerful, and had this perky aura that greatly clashed with what she was wearing. Leiko Narita grinned and jerked her head to the side.  
  
"Come on, we'd better start walking Nakagawa-san."  
  
Toki nodded and followed her, "I'm looking for the Ancient History classroom."  
  
"Cool beans!" Leiko said, "I'm in that class, so it'll be no problem taking you there. At first I was worried you were in, like, Art of something. That's way out of my way. And if you were in Trigonometry-" Leiko scoffed, "There would be no way in hell I could show you were that was."  
  
Toki smiled. Leiko's strange sense of self-confidence was comforting. It made her feel at ease on the way there, even though, they still showed up late.  
  
"Ladies," The teacher said, turning his disapproving eyes on both of them as they came in, "You're late."  
  
Leiko bowed, "My apologies sensei, Nakagawa-san was lost."  
  
The teacher grunted, "If it wasn't the first day of school you'd both be in for a detention. But I'll give you a free day today, and today only. Don't let it happen again."  
  
His eyes slowly looked Leiko over, head to toe, and then he sighed deeply, "I see you have 'forgotten' to wear your uniform again today, Narita-san?"  
  
Leiko blinked, obviously not having a clue what he was talking about. But after a few seconds, she looked down at herself and exclaimed, "OH! Yeah, guess I must have."  
  
She scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously. The teacher raised a solemn brow and mumbled, "I see."  
  
There was a silence. Leiko freely walked over to her seat, but Toki froze. The teacher seemed to be staring at her now, for some reason, and she was waiting for some sort of break from the stare or explanation. Was he going to tell her something?  
  
"You may take you seat, Nakagawa." He said abruptly in an annoyed tone.  
  
A few people in the class giggled as Toki jumped, and then hastily grabbed an open desk. She blushed deeply, and covered her face with her hands best she could without looking like a weirdo. Leiko smiled at her from her seat, and sent Toki a thumbs up. She smiled back, weakly, and buried her nose in the history book.  
  
"Please, PLEASE bring me an end to this day." She said softly to her pages, "It just started and I already want to go home."  
  
The pages said nothing in return, and a disappointed Toki sighed.  
  
But she guessed that's what you get when you ask inanimate objects for help...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The day went by faster the Toki dreaded it would go, and for that, she was happy. But for the wheelbarrows worth of homework the teachers had given to her, she was not happy. Tutomu had gone back with one of his friends, so Toki walked back home alone.  
  
It wasn't a very far walk from the school to her house, but the walk seemed to be longer today then usual. And not only because she had ten pounds of schoolwork on her back, maybe because she didn't have Tutomu to talk to. She hadn't been able to talk to him at all today, even though they were in the same classes nine times out of ten. And now she couldn't talk to him AFTER school either because he was gone!  
  
High school truly wasn't what she had hoped it to be.  
  
Toki hung her head, feeling abandoned by her only friend. The wind blew gently, as it had been doing all day, considering it was almost autumn. She heard the leaves rake against the sidewalk as they skittered around her feet, she heard the birds twittering above her in the crisp fall air, she heard a strange clanking noise like a chain on hard ground.  
  
Wait, what?  
  
Toki stopped. The sound came again. It was like chain links clanking against each other, but what out here would make that kind of noise? Toki would have ignored it and continued walking if her eye hadn't caught something flash from that gutter across the road. Immediately, she stopped, but she couldn't see what had caused that flash.  
  
"What...?"  
  
She took a step back, and saw the flash. Took a step forward, and saw it. Took another step back, then forward, then back, then sideways to the gutter. There was something inside there that was almost as it it was...calling to her.  
  
Toki knelt down on the ground and crouched to get a good look inside the gutter. But at the first sight of what was making the flash, she screamed bloody murder.  
  
No, literally.  
  
The small body of a young boy, most likely ten or eleven, lay mangled and bloody, stuffed down low into the gutter. Around his neck was a golden chain, wrapped dangerously around his neck in a way that only a slight pull would case him to suffocate. The boy's eyes were wide with a mad look of terror plastered upon him, little pools of blood trickling from the corners of his mouth onto his abnormally white skin.  
  
Toki covered her mouth in horror, and desperately started to pull herself away from the sight backward on her hands. Finally the common sense to get up off the ground came back, and she struggled to her feet, ready to run for help. She couldn't break her eyes from the disgusting sight in the gutter, and started to run blindly.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Toki bounced back from running into something hard and looked up at it. Another scream of terror pulled itself from her lips as she backed away. A man, a doctor, dressed still in his white coat and nametag stared down at her. His eyes, too, held the same deranged look of terror that the boy's did. When Toki tried to run her grabbed her arm.  
  
"Stay here, little girl." He slurred in a strange sort of dreamlike state, "Don't go..."  
  
She struggled, and the man grabbed her harder, almost cutting off her circulation and making her cry out in panic. His hands were coated in blood. His clothes were soaked with blood. It was painfully obvious he had murdered the young boy and Toki didn't want to be next.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, "LET GO!"  
  
The doctor smiled, but his face twitched as he reached into his coat pocket and held out something gold to her with his free hand.  
  
"Take it..." He told her, "I want to give this to you."  
  
Toki's heart was beating in her ears as she was forced to stare at the golden thing in his hand. It, too, was coated in crimson blood, and he clutched it like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Toki didn't want to touch it, she didn't want to look at it. It made a deep cold feeling run up and down her spine, and this feeling that nothing good could come from it well up in her throat as she fought against the man's death grip.  
  
"TAKE IT!" He shrieked insanely, pushing the triangular golden item up against her face.  
  
Toki felt as though she could vomit any moment as she felt the warm blood rub up against her cheek. She could smell it, the old metallic smell made her sick. And instinctively, she tried to swat it away.  
  
It was a huge mistake.  
  
It was almost like she was possessed. As soon as her hand touched the golden item it couldn't let go. It WOULDN'T let go. Her fingers wrapped around the golden pyramid in its own accord, and left Toki to gape in horrified silence. She man smiled, pulling back his lips to reveal yellowed teeth and swelled gums, and he slowly let go of the item.  
  
"You made the right decision." He said through his teeth, wincing in pain when the item was pried from his hand, "It was meant for you, not for me."  
  
Toki was shaking as her hand pulled the gold pyramid to her chest, almost protectively. The man was teetering on his feet now, but his eyes were still glued to the gold in her hand. He looked up to her slowly, and hissed a pained, "Thank...you..."  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped for a last breath of air. And then he collapsed, sprawled out in the middle of the road. Toki fell onto her knees, and forced her fingers to uncoil around the gold as she examined it.  
  
Why did the man want to get rid of it?  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Someone shrieked from across the street.  
  
Toki jumped and turned abruptly, staring at a mother and her thirteen-year- old child. Both of them were pale, and the woman looked almost furious.  
  
"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" She shouted at her, whipping out her cell phone.  
  
"Wait!" Toki pleaded, "No! It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"Oh I think it is!" She woman snapped, "DON'T YOU MOVE YOU MURDERER!"  
  
People had already started to gather because of the uproar. Cars had screeched to a halt in front of the man's body. People all around her were screaming or whispering about her killing that man and Toki had no way to defend herself. She tried to drop the pyramid in her hand but it was still glued tight. She had blood on her hands and face, but no way to explain it rationally to the crowd. How could she save herself!?  
  
"No!" Toki begged, close to tears, "You don't understand! I didn't kill him! It's not my fault! Please you have to believe me!"  
  
"Hello, police department? I'm on the corner of Maple avenue and Long Branch lane and there's a girl here who looks like she's committed murder on--"  
  
"NO!" Toki sobbed, "Stop it! I didn't do anything!"  
  
If she wasn't so afraid of the situation she might have felt the golden pyramid in her hands grow warm for a brief moment.  
  
Toki fell to her hands and knees, "Please....I didn't do it....it wasn't me...."  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Retaw- - Well, that's my first chapter. Interesting, ne? Don't worry, it gets better. Just give it some time, that's only ONE day of school, and ONE of the items. A few more characters are going to be introduced in the next chapter, believe me, there's a ton. 


	3. Accused

Accuse Accuse", v. t. 1. To charge with, or declare to have committed, a crime or

offense; (Law) to charge with an offense, judicially or by

a public process; -- with of; as, to accuse one of a high

crime or misdemeanor.

Neither can they prove the things whereof they now

accuse me. --Acts xxiv.

13.

...Chapter three, Accused...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tutomu!"

He looked up. Sure enough, Keiji Yanaka was running over to him, hand outstretched in an 'I'm over here!' gesture.

"You go on ahead," He told Toki, who was standing next to him in mid sentence.

"Oh, alright." She said, "I'll just...wait for you then? By the doors?"

Tutomu shrugged, not being able to think of a suitable answer as he watched Keiji push his way over to them, smile adorning his face as usual. Toki smiled at him before leaving, and Keiji started to talk immediately.

"Tutomu!" He said, slightly out of breath, "Dude, you HAVE to come with me!"

"Keiji, I already told you I can't." Tutomu interrupted.

"But Tutomu!" Keiji continued desperately as Tutomu started to walk away, "Trust me, this time it'll be worth your time, I swear to you!"

"Uh huh?" Tutomu said nonchalantly, "And what makes this time so special?"

Keiji's eye twinkled for a moment and he grinned slyly, "I heard your girlfriend is going to be there..."

Tutomu blinked, "Which one?"

Keiji was taken aback, "You mean there's more then one!? And you didn't tell me!?"

Tutomu rolled his eyes, "You know there isn't REALLY, but people just can't help spreading rumors."

"Oh," Keiji looked relieved, "Well, this one is your favorite."

"I have a favorite?"

"Darn it Tutomu would you stop that?! Of course you have a favorite, don't play dumb!"

"Oh yeah? Who."

The sly grin returned, "Amarante Ogata..."

Tutomu stopped walking and stared at him, "Are you serious? Amarante never goes to--"

"I heard it from some junior in sixth period, a very reliable source so far, trust me Tutomu, she'll be there. But if you're going to be going, we have to leave now. I'm already late, so are you going or not?"

Tutomu felt his face turn slightly red at the thought of actually being in talking distance with Amarante. He would have to bail his Akkido lessons, but it would be worth it. A grin swept across his face as he turned to tell Keiji that he would go, but he stopped as his gaze locked on a certain someone.

Toki was still standing there, waiting for him to walk her back. Instantly, he felt guilty, and he hadn't even done anything yet, but still...this was a once in a life time chance! Toki would understand, she was his friend after all.

"Alright, I'll go." Tutomu replied, with a little less enthusiasm then expected.

Keiji cocked a brow, "Is there a problem?"

Toki looked up and smiled at him from across the hall. He didn't smile back.

"No, let's go."

Toki waved to him, but he just gave her a last look, and turned away. She stopped, confused, and waited for him to walk over, but he didn't. He just started to walk away with his friend, without even telling her where they were going or if they were coming back or anything! Toki bit her lip.

"I guess...I'm going home alone then?" She said softly to herself, "I guess, he has to go to something important..."

If she would have known where he was going, it would have made her feel worse.

But thankfully, she didn't.

And never would.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tutomu Hisako entered the dark building directly behind his friend. Hard rock music played almost twice as loud as the relatively small club could take, and almost hundreds of people were dancing in the middle of the room. Keiji jerked his head over to the direction of the bar and sat him down.

"I'm glad you decided to come." He had to practically shout over the noise, "Trust me, it'll all be worth it."

Tutomu nodded and smiled, scanning the crowd for Amarante. After finding that she wasn't there, he felt that guilt coming back again.

"God, if she doesn't even come to this thing..." He swore quietly.

"Keiji!" A gruff looking man called, "Come on, you're up in five!"

"Well, this is it." Keiji said with a grin, "Wish me luck."

Tutomu gave him a thumbs up, and watched him disappear in the crowd of people. He didn't feel much like dancing, so he just sat and waited. Waited for Keiji to start, waited to his drink to come, and most importantly, waited for Amarante to show up. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long, at least not for Keiji. He came up shortly after with two of his band members, and they began their show.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came out here tonight!" Keiji announced, "We really appreciate it, truly, we do. It's a huge confidence builder!"

A few people snickered. Anyone who knew Keiji personally knew he definitely didn't need a confidence booster.

"I'm Keiji Yanaka!" He shouted, strumming a note on his guitar before pointing at the guy behind him, "This is drums. Sure he has a name, but lets just say drums is much easier to remember."

'Drums' rolled his eyes, but waved to the crowd.

"And last, and sadly least," Keiji announced, "Nah I'm just joking. Last, but not least, we have Tonomi on keyboard!"

The guy shouted a muffled sort of, 'YEAH!' to the crowd, and then they began playing.

And frankly, they weren't really that good.

In fact, they were pretty bad.

But no one in the building seemed to care, so Tutomu decided not to rise attention to the fact that they were off key, off tempo, and flat in most verses. He just smiled and pretended to be enjoying himself. And then, as if a bold of lighting hit him, he saw her.

Or at least, he thought it might be her.

He saw the door open, and a girl about Amarante's size with about Amarante's length hair came in slowly wearing a black dress. Tutomu rose out of his seat a little to see if he could get a glimpse of her face, but then his cell phone rang. He only glanced down at it for a split second, looked up, and she was gone.

Annoyed, Tutomu cursed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tutomu?"

Tutuom paused for a moment, "Toki? What's up? You sound flustered."

He heard her take a shuddered breath, and then say, "I need you to come down to the police station right away."

"What? Why?"

A long moment of hesitation.

"I've been accused of murder." She said softly.

Tutomu felt his eyes widen two times the size of his face before he was able to stutter out, "I don't understand..."

"Just come over, please. I need you to check something for them, and my parents are both still at work. You're the only person left that can help me."

There it went, all his dreams of meeting the one and only Amarante Ogata, flushed down the tubes in one phone call.

"Alright." He said firmly, "Stay there I'll be right over."

He hung up the phone and started to walk out the doors.

"Hey, Tutomu!" Keiji shouted, straight into the microphone, "Where are you going the party just started!"

The people in the room didn't even seem to notice Keiji's strange words, they just thought it was part of the song. That's how bad the lyricist was.

Sad isn't it?

"I've got to go to the police station for Toki!" Tutomu shouted, loud as he could for Keiji to hear, "Thanks for inviting me, but I really have to leave!"

"But Tutomu!" He protested.

Too late, Tutomu shut the door before he could finish his statement, and took off running.

"Well," He chuckled dryly to himself, "That was a complete waste of time."

There was a quiet sort of rumble, and Tutomu looked to the sky. Thick, dark clouds were rolling across the siloett of the moon. Tutomu cursed again, and braced him for the worse.

"I guess this is destiny's way at getting back at me for ditching my friend." Then he took a deep breath and yelled, "WELL YOU CAN SHOVE IT, DESTINY! HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! I'M READY FOR YA!"

....this earned him more then at few strange looks, but most people just assumed he was a drunk, raving idiot.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"He is coming, right?"

Toki looked up from her desperate sort of staring into space, and nodded. Though truly, she was thinking the same thing herself. It had been almost an hour now, and he still hadn't shown up. Toki let her shoulders slump and she leaned back in the uncomfortable chair. Suddenly the door swung open in a flash, and dented the wall behind it. Toki smiled.

"Tutomu!" She said, trying not to sound too relieved.

He tried to smile back, but couldn't due to his lack of energy, and what came out was a strange crooked looking expression. His clothes were wet, and he looked incredibly cold in the sixty degree building.

"Sorry it took a while," He explained, proceeding to wring out his shirt, "Keiji took the car so I had to run here."

"You're all wet!" She said in a sort of motherly fashion.

Another attempt at a smile, "I think I upset Destiny today. It tried to kill me."

Toki blinked, and cocked her head to the side, "...Wha?"

"Mr. Hisako I presume?" The man behind the desk said loudly, purposely interrupting their little 'reunion'

Tutomu nodded, "Yeah, Toki called saying I needed to do something...?"

"You've been Miss. Nakagawa's neighbor for thirteen years, correct?"

"Um, yeah, I guess its been that long." Tutomu said, feeling strangely uncomfortable. "Haven't really been counting..."

"Then tell me, Mr. Hisako," He said disapprovingly, "Have you ever seen Toki with this?"

He pointed at a strange looking golden...pendant? Toki was clutching it with both hands but looking down at it like it was some sort of mutated animal. Tutomu looked closer, blinking when he noticed the all too familiar eye on the golden item. Wasn't that the eye of Ra? Or Horus? Tutomu shrugged to himself, obviously that semester on Ancient Egypt wasn't quite enough for him...

"I've never seen that before." He said frankly, "Its very interesting though..."

"And he's been in my room a million times," Toki explained gently, with a hint of annoyance only Tutomu could detect, "I show him everything new I get and I've never gotten anything like this before."

The officer sighed deeply, and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his temples and said to Toki, "I'm sorry about this, I really would like to let you go, but you're story just doesn't seem...logical."

"What doesn't seem logical about it!" She snapped, "I'm telling the truth! I swear it to you! Now let me go!"

The room fell silent, and even Toki said nothing. She blinked a few times, surprised by her own outburst, and then slumped back down in her chair, turning a soft pink.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I don't know why I shouted like that. It was uncalled for."

"It's...understandable." The officer said, though anyone could tell by his face that it wasn't, "Are you sure you didn't kill the men?"

Tutomu noticed Toki's left eye twitch slightly before she answered, "Yes. I'm not a killer, sir."

"And you haven't met these men before in your life?"

Toki's fists clenched, it was coming again. That frustration bubbling up dangerously inside of her, pushing hard to come out. And it almost did.

"Will you stop--!" She shouted.

"Listen bucko, Toki didn't do anything!" Tutomu yelled, overlapping her outburst, "I've know her all my life and she would never kill anyone, aren't you satisfied enough!?"

It was then that Toki noticed his hand gripping tightly to her shoulder. A forceful, but weirdly comforting gesture that made Toki calm down and lean back in her chair without another word. She was embarrassed again, but relieved that Tutomu had helped hide 'it' from them. Tutomu slammed his other hand on the desk and leaned foreword threateningly in front of the officer.

"...and her parents are the Nakagawa's!" He continued, "The highest ranking scientist and doctor Japan has ever seen! And possibly the WORLD has ever seen! So if you have any common sense you better let this girl go, she's their only daughter for heaven's sake! In fact," He paused for effect, "I think you're damn lucky it was only me that came. You don't even WANT to imagine the hell her parent's woulda raised if they had gotten here first."

The officer was speechless, then Tutomu pulled back with an expression much more serious then Toki had ever seen him with before. After a few minutes of silence, the officer sighed, and picked up the phone. He didn't tell either of the teens who he was calling, or why, but after he had finished his conversation, he scribbled something down on a piece of paper and slipped it into his file. They waited for his news, and finally, he looked up at them.

"Listen, I'm going to let you two go for now." He explained, looking at each of them in turn, "We're going to do more investigation on the victims, and we'll let you know when we need you back."

"Alright, thank you." Toki said politely.

"Just don't leave town." The officer said, almost jokingly, but still a little shaken up from Tutomu's lecture.

Toki smiled, "Don't worry, I won't."

She got up and began to walk out the door with Tutomu when the officer stopped her.

"Wait!" He called, "One moment, miss, I'm going to need that pendant you have."

Toki stopped, and stared down at the golden item still clutched in her hands.

"Oh, you mean the puzzle?" She said quietly.

"The puzzle?"

"Don't you see?" Toki replied, "There are little grooves in it, like pieces to a puzzle when its all put together."

"Whatever, I just need to keep it as evidence." The officer said, reaching out a hand, "Let me take it, you probably don't want it anyway."

Toki's look instantly became deathly serious as she stared back at him blankly. The officer hesitated for a moment, noticing that she wasn't handing the puzzle over, but also knowing that he had to take it, no matter what. Just as his fingers were about to touch the golden pieces, one of the hands clutching the puzzle suddenly lashed out and grabbed his wrist.

"No." She said firmly.

"No?" The officer said, holding in a shout as her nails dug into his skin, "What do you mean, no?"

"You can't have it." She said again, her eyes narrowing, "It's mine."

Tutomu gaped at her, it was almost as if now, she had become a different person. The sudden outburst before was understandable, Toki was known to do things like that without reason. But this was entirely different. She almost...had a completely different aura to her, if that made any sense. In fact, if Tutomu didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw her eyes change color for a split second.

"You said it didn't belong to you!" The officer shouted, "I need it for evidence!"

"Take a picture." She said stubbornly, "I'm keeping it."

If her gaze had softened for a brief moment after that, she might not have gotten away with it. But the look in her eye caught the man off guard. It was almost murderous, not the same as any other glare he had received as an officer. Which was a large amount, considering.

'Maybe this girl has mental issues.' He thought to himself, 'I'd be better off just giving her what she wants then have some girl with multiple personalities go after me.'

"The man said it's mine." She told him, "Its destined to me. You can't have it."

"Fine." The officer spat.

The smirk that played across her lips almost changed the deal, but the officer kept composed and only informed her that if they needed it for any reason, that they would come and get it. By force, if need be. The girl only nodded, and left the room with the teen boy. When the left, the officer picked up his cold cup of coffee and sighed.

"They don't pay me enough for this job..." He muttered, taking a sip. "Stupid psycho kids..."

.-.-.-.

"Is something wrong, Toki?"

No reply, she just continued to stare at her shoes. Tutomu waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Toki?"

She blinked and turned to him, "Hm?"

"You haven't said anything for the past half hour." He said, "If I would have known this would be an 'awkward silence' walk, I woulda called for a cab."

"Sorry," She said softly.

Tutomu waited, but the silence was back. He let out an exasperated sigh and looked back down at her.

"You see? There you go again! Speak woman!"

Toki blushed, "I'm just...thinking."

"About what?" Tutomu said moodily, "It must be something important if you've become mute for the past half hour."

"I just..." She stopped, and one of her hands reached up to caress the puzzle that was now hanging around her neck on a string she had found on the street, "Tutomu, do you think I'm...weird?"

Normally, Tutomu wouldn't have let Toki go about this one. She was stepping right into a trap, if Tutomu wanted her to be. But she seemed deadly serious this time, so he didn't feel like giving his usual 'As weird as weird can be' answer. She used to ask him that question all the time in Elementary School, because she was made fun of so often, but then she just seemed to stop.

However, Tutomu noticed, that was also when she seemed to stop trying to make friends entirely.

"Why do you say that?" He asked her.

"Well, I just...I hate..." She was having a lot of trouble getting the right words out, and sighed before trying again, "I felt weird in the police station. Everyone seemed to...be afraid of me. Even you."

She glanced at him briefly before looking back down at the ground while she walked.

"Maybe that's why people don't like me..." She said quietly, "I'm always someone different. Its like I'm...three different people."

"Three?" Tutomu asked, "I thought it was only two?"

She looked up at him again, this time with a huge amount of hurt in her eyes, "So you noticed it?"

Tutomu cringed, knowing he had made a mistake, "Look, I guess I've just gotten used to it, you know? It doesn't make you weird, it just makes you interesting."

"But I hate having two people inside of me!" She cried suddenly, "I know that's why no one cares!"

Tutomu couldn't answer that. Sure, he cared. His family cared, but really, her own mother and father didn't care. He knew how hard it must be, for your mother to constantly tell you to fix yourself, and your father to constantly yell at you for no reason in particular. He understood her.

It was one of the reasons they had been friends so long.

Tutomu stopped speaking to her, nothing he could say would change her outlook on life. It was already too screwed up for him to do anything about it. So slowly, he reached out, and grabbed her hand. He felt it quiver for a moment before relaxing, and he smiled a little.

"Don't worry." He said gently, "You're getting better at controlling it. You know as well as I do you arent a nut job, you just...have strong emotions. That's all."

Toki looked away, not agreeing, but not disagreeing either.

"Your life won't always be this hard." Tutomu continued, "You'll see, thing will look up. I know they will."

She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"In the meantime," Tutomu added, "You've still got me, right? I'm not all that bad. I may be reckless, selfish, and procrastinate, but I'm not that bad. Not to mention I make a really great lawyer, if I do say so myself."

He grinned at her and winked, and she felt the wave of emotions die down. Toki smiled, "Thanks, Tutomu."

"No problem." He replied, looking up, "And I see that this is your stop, see you tomorrow Toki-chan!"

"See you!" She shouted to him with a wave, running up the driveway and unlocking the front door.

Tutomu smiled as he watched her, feeling good that he had cheered her up. He to walk over to his own home, when his eye caught something in the road. Three somethings.

Or more, caught three someONEs.

A girl and two boys were standing out in front of a house across the street some, but they were definitely studying Toki's closely. He hadn't seen them in the neighborhood before, but thought against going over to say hello, and left instead. Something about them wasn't giving him a good feeling...

-.-.-.-

Toki stepped inside and shut the door behind her, looking up at the clock in the living room.

10:27

Had it really been that long?

"Why aren't mom and dad back yet?" She wondered aloud, dropping her backpack on the ground next to her and stepping inside. She turned on a light, placed the golden puzzle on the counter, and just stood there for a while.

The loneliness had returned.

Cold white walls and black leather furniture surrounded her. There wasn't any color in any place of the house. It had been like this for as long as she could remember.

"As long as I can remember..." She whispered, sinking in to a chair and leaning her head back.

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to go back to the past. When everything was carefree, and she was loved by her parents. How long ago had it been since she had heard any of them say anything good about her? How long had it been since she had really, truly smiled when her parents spoke to her.

Never.

It had never happened.

Toki sat up, finding no carefree loving memories to draw on. No time before her parents hadn't fought, or yelled at her, or tried to 'fix' her, or even...touched her.

"Why?" She asked the shadows, "Why not?"

A click from the kitchen made her jump, and her thoughts seemed to vanish away on habit. She wasn't allowed to be sad around her mother and father. She wasn't allowed to be angry. She wasn't allowed to cry.

"Is there anyone there?" She called out.

Nothing.

"It must have been the refrigerator..." She told herself, "Stop being so paranoid."

A strange jolt of heat ran through her veins, and Toki froze.

Something was in the house.

She waited for a sound, but there was none. Then she heard a voice in the back of her head that seemed to whisper,

'The puzzle. Check the puzzle.'

It was strange, but she didn't want to check. It was almost like she knew what she'd see wouldn't help, but she looked anyway.

It was gone.

Immediately Toki jumped to her feet and grabbed the nearest heavy object to protect herself. Had someone followed her in? Did she have burglars in the house? She started to walk to the door. After all, it was the only way out. Her pace was quick at first, wanting to catch them in the act even though she knew she could do nothing to defend herself if they attacked. But she wanted her puzzle back.

She NEEDED her puzzle back.

She didn't know why, but she felt incomplete without it, and needed it back.

"Hello?" She called out timidly, "I-I know you're here..."

Her pace slowed. It was as if she could sense she was getting closer to them. Part of her wanted to go farther, part of her wanted to go back, so in compromise, she stopped.

"Get out of my house." She ordered, trying to sound threatening, "Or else. I have...a gun."

A bluff.

If the trespasser had cared enough to listen, they wouldn't have believed her.

"I'm warning you...." She said, taking a shaky step past the door of her parents room, and then a step back.

It was in there.

Whatever it was, was in her parent's room.

"Now I've got you." She whispered, unintentionally.

She walked inside cautiously, scanning the room for any movement or things that were out of place. The floor creaked and Toki jumped four feet in the air. She looked around frantically, then took a deep breath and placed her weapon on the bed. She finally came to the conclusion that there wasn't anything in the house, and that she must have just misplaced it.

"I'm a strange person." She said, trying to make herself smile, and doing so, but pathetically.

"Are you him then?"

Toki felt her heart stop as her foot froze half a step out the door.

There was most definitely something there.

And he was right behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Retaw- Well, there you have it. I know, its kind of short, but I felt like that was a suitable enough cliffhanger for the story. - Please review, I would really appreciate it. And go ahead and criticize me, constructively of course. I'm thankful when people point out my flaws, it helps me get better.

Ok, weird question, but I would like an opinion from anyone who's willing to answer. Is the character Toki annoying to anyone? I know when I read stories with main female characters, and it seems like they always have a tragic past, and I found it slightly annoying. But when I pictured Toki, I pictured her family this way. I don't know why, but if it annoys people, I want to know. Otherwise, I'll just be one of those annoying writers again. ; 

Ok, so I didn't introduce any new characters yet like I hoped. Sorry. I'll fit them in next time...I hope.

- Authors Notes To All Yee Who Care -

Backpack: The backpack Toki put on the ground is sort of like a childhood friend. I know it sounds weird, but its like something familiar that she brought to High School even though she didn't need to. Just felt like bringing that up.

Three Personas: I like the Toki character because she has three different sides to her. Because she has to hold everything inside, sometimes her emotions come out in random explosions. Like in the police station, Toki got mad at the man and yelled at him because she had been holding in all her frustration and fear, so it had to come out somehow. Like a balloon filled with too much air. She doesn't like showing that side, and when the third side comes, it really screws her personality up. ; More on that later.

Tutomu: Just in case you forgot, Tutomu is three years older then Toki is. So he didn't invite Toki to go see Keiji's band play because she wouldn't be able to get into the club. She's too young. He's really not that entirely inconsiderate. Believe me, if he could take her, he would have, and he felt guilty about it.

Holding Hands: Sorry fluff lovers, but this was more of a brotherly sisterly gesture then anything else. The fluff is yet to come...at least for some characters. I'm not telling who, it'll spoil it. - I just thought it was a cute little thing I wanted to put in there. I'm going to draw a picture of it some day, that would be so kawaii!


	4. Completely Insane

Insane Insane", a. [L. insanus. See In- not, and Sane.]

1. Exhibiting unsoundness or disorder of mind; not sane; mad;

deranged in mind; delirious; distracted. See Insanity,

...Chapter four, Completely Insane....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you him then?"

Toki froze, blood running cold as her heart beat sped right back up to where it was before. She was afraid to turn around, mind racing about whoever was in the house being a burglar, murderer, or rapist that followed her home.

And yet, she was afraid to just stand there. Who knows, maybe he had a gun, or something worse.

"Did you hear me?"

Toki felt her hands begin to shake again, and she clenched them in tight fists to make them stop. Slowly, she turned around, knowing inside that what she would see would most definitely be some hairy, derranged middle aged man after anything valuable. That he would grab her as soon as she began to scream like the other man had. That she would see---

...nothing?

Toki jumped, knowing that she had heard a voice. Where had he gone? She knew he was here! Her idea of being safe was immediately flipped as she then spun around, looking for the person.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked again, seemingly coming from all around her so she couldn't place where his location was exactly.

"Where are you!?" She shouted.

"What a change..." He mused.

Toki growled. Even people that she can't see think she's weird!

"I know you're here!" She called out angirly, but slowly feeling more and more on the defensive.

"I am." He said, "In fact, I'm right behind you."

Toki looked, eyes met with those of a deep, velvety purple, and jumped back an inch. Impossible! This man must be a ghost! That's the only explanation! There isn't any way possible he would have been able to do that otherwise!

"W-w-who are you?" She stuttered, taking steps back from him.

His face was shadowed, but his profile showed him to be reasonably tall and well built. He took a step to her and she took one away, determined not to let him within two feet of her. He, however, was determined to get a closer look, and followed her.

"You were right about one thing," He cooed, "You ARE very strange. In fact, you're..."

He stopped, head perking up like a sleeping dog when it hears the word 'walk'. Toki looked behind her, almost feeling like there was some sort of monster behind her. Like in the movies when the person is talking to another while something looking for blood was right behind them listening. But (luckily) she found none. Only the large window in her parent's room, clouds moving away from the moon enough to let a little light in.

"You're...a girl!" He exclaimed softly.

Toki couldn't help feeling insulted by his comment and asked softly, "You didn't realize that before? I would have thought my voice would give it away."

The man paused, and then chuckled, "Let's just say the pitch of my last host's voice wasn't far from yours."

"Host?" You whispered, "So you...you ARE a ghost?"

He took in a breath of air to speak, but was interrupted abruptly as the front door slammed shut and the lights turned on in the house. Mr. Nakagawa's walked carelessly into his bedroom and flicked the lamp on, only to see Toki there, standing by the window with the palest of complexions.

"Toki?" He asked, "What on earth are you doing?"

Toki blinked, assuming that he would address the male stranger first. Of all things, shouldn't he be more surprised there was someone he didn't know in the house?

"Dad I was just..." She turned.

The lights washed against the white walls and illuminated every corner in an orangeish glow. But where...?

"Toki-chan I wish--"

"He's gone..." Toki said softly, "I don't understand...how could..."

Her father cocked an eyebrow, "Who's gone?"

She ignored him and called out to the ghost that had spoken to her before, "HELLO?!"

Mr. Nakagawa grabbed her arm forcefully and yanked her to him, "Quiet, kid, it's late! You'll wake up the neighbors!"

"B-but, he was here!" She squeaked, "I know he was! I saw him!"

"Toki, I think it's time for bed." He said with a sigh, pushing her out. "You've had a long day, I'm sure, you need rest."

Toki couldn't reply right away, finding too much truth in his statement. And he hadn't even heard the real story yet...

"But Dad! I know he was--"

"Good night Toki, I hope you feel better in the morning!" He called, shutting the door once she was outside. Toki heard him then start dialing numbers on his cell phone, and though she heard him speaking, she couldn't tell who was on the other line. But things like that happened frequently lately, and Toki had almost grown immune to the suspiciousness.

Toki shut her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. So she heard, no, TALKED TO some guy who wasn't even there.

...not exactly a good sign.

"What's wrong with me?" Toki whimpered quietly, trudging off to her bedroom, "First I'm weird, now I'm a loony bin."

Slowly Toki began to unbutton her shirt, and noticed something underneath that wasn't there before. A flash of gold caught her eye as she ran her fingers down to it.

"No...way." She mumbled, gripping the golden puzzle around her neck, "It was gone...it should be gone. Why is it here?"

Another quick flash was the reply as the lamp light licked the golden reflection, and Toki only glared down at it for a while. Then she took a deep breath, put on her PJs, and before turning out the light muttered:

"This is insane."

-----

The next day didn't hold up to Toki's hopes. Tutomu sensed her mood and didn't talk to her much during the day (not that he had a chance to) and she sat alone at lunch. She did her schoolwork in silence, and walked home alone because Tutomu had to stay after school for some activity Toki didn't bother to remember.

In conclusion, the day was dull and depressing.

The only highlight of the day was talking to her penpal online. They had been talking for almost a year now, but he had recently sent her a link to download an AIM program that would allow them to talk in real time. They spent most of the afternoon (or night, in his case) discussing random things. Only, much to Toki's displeasure, most of these things focused around what happened the night before.

N3v3rKn0: So u mean ur crazy?

ToKiGaWa: I don't know yet

ToKiGaWa: But I'm positive I saw him there

N3v3rKn0: Thats weird

ToKiGaWa: Yes

N3v3rKn0: Could u hear him breathing?

N3v3rKn0: That would mean he isn't a ghost

ToKiGaWa: I couldn't hear, I was too busy listening to my heart beating in my ear

N3v3rKn0: If you see him again, you should listen

ToKiGaWa: I guess, but I'm sort of hoping I won't be seeing him again

N3v3rKn0: I guess....

N3v3rKn0: Are you sure it's a guy?

ToKiGaWa: Yes, I'm sure. But he thought I was a guy too

N3v3rKn0: Really?

N3v3rKn0: What do you have short hair and a man voice or something?

ToKiGaWa: NO!

N3v3rKn0: ??

ToKiGaWa: He said his host had a high girl voice or something weird like that

N3v3rKn0: He did?

N3v3rKn0: Then he is a ghost. Plain and simple.

ToKiGaWa: Listen, I have to go now, homework and all.

N3v3rKn0: Sure, TTYL!

ToKiGaWa: What?

N3v3rKn0: TTYL= Talk To You Later

ToKiGaWa: Oh, ok

ToKiGaWa: ttyl then!

N3v3rKn0: Bye

Toki sighed and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. In truth, her homework was finished an hour ago, but talking about her mental issues was tiresome, and she welcomed any change in attention.

"I have to get this ghost thing off my mind, its driving me nuts..."

Suddenly, she got an idea. With a deep calming breath, she got up and made her way to her parents bedroom. She turned the lights off, and even though it wasn't quite dark yet, it was dark enough to give her the same atmosphere. She walked into the room in the exact way she had last night (or as close to it as she could) and waited.

Nothing.

It wasn't that she actually expected this to work, but she thought she'd give it a try nonetheless. Her heart stopped pounding again, part of her regret about what she might do, and she prepared herself for something more drastic.

"I'm never going to get my mind off of this until I prove to myself that it isn't real..." She mumbled to herself, fingering the puzzle absentmindedly. "Or if...it really was..."

The room was eerily still, like it was focusing only on the girl and listening intently for her future plan of action. Toki gulped, like it was certain something would happen to her if she attempted it. And somewhere in her heart, she did believe it.

"I know you're here." She said, the words coming out far more timidly than she had hoped.

No reply. She tried again.

"You might as well come out now." She called out, a little louder this time.

Still nothing. Toki began to feel frustrated more than relieved, and before she knew it, she shouted out loud:

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HIDING I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Toki froze, and blushed. Maybe she was just being silly...She turned to leave with a huff, but then-

"There's no need to yell like that, I'm right here."

Toki spun around at top speeds for sight of her ghost. Her hand flung out to touch him, if he truly existed, seeing still nothing but his mere shadow. But when her hand reached where he stood, she encountered a new sensation. It was like burning heat and freezing cold all attacking her hand at once, and though her hand could pass though it, the air was...thick. Not at all like she expected, almost like...air soup, if that made any sense, or maybe what space would feel like if she was able to stick her hand out that far. She gasped out in fear at the new feeling, but the ghost seemed only mildly fazed.

"What are you?" She whispered with volume that seemed only loud enough for dogs to hear.

Suddenly he did something she didn't expect. He outstretched his own hand, and brushed a long bang out of her eyes gently. Toki felt the same awkward sensation once more, flinched and shut her eyes tightly when he started to run a finger down her cheek.

"Stop shaking." He ordered, "If you calm, it'll all come to pass."

Toki opened her eyes again and stared at him. He was more then a shadow now, his features seeming to glow more then the night before and enough so that she could see most of his body. He smiled warmly, and she instantly felt a strange wave of comfort overcome her.

"See?" He touched her bare arms this time, but the feeling was much softer then it had been, and almost soothing, "You'll get used to it in time."

Toki shuddered. His hands, his touches, they all felt so...real. But when she had touched him before, it was like he was nothing. His glow became more intense, and Toki could see him completely now. His eyes were gentle, yet stern. His whole disposition held a position of pride and determination, but his actions were so careful. Almost tender. He was quite handsome in her eyes, didn't look like any person she had seen before. And yet...

He was so strangely familiar.

"Why do I feel like I know you?" She asked him quietly, as if afraid the simplest question would offend him.

He smiled again. The smallest, faintest smile she had seen, but it was most definitely there.

"It is because, my Toki," He began deeply, "However far it may be, you are my descendant. My reincarnation."

He paused, as if searching for the right words, and glanced back down at the puzzle still hanging from her neck.

"In essence," He said, "You are...the future me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hisako, Tutomu-san! Please step out for your testing!"

Tutomu felt his body tense up, but he hid it well and stepped foreword, out of the straight line he and his classmates stood in. He tugged apprehensively at his uniform, and bowed to the three judges sitting at the table in front of him along with his instructor. A reluctant glance was cast to his side, where his younger brother grinned and nodded at him.

Tutomu scowled in response.

It wasn't that he hated his brother, it was that he hated his brother for being HIM. His brother was years younger than he was, and somehow, he showed more natural talent then Tutomu had when he first started. He was able to wiz past the levels with ease right up to a place Tutomu had worked hard for three years to earn.

And now, his brother had scored a high enough score to get even higher then that.

If Tutomu didn't do better (or even as well) as his brother had, then he was going to have to face the humiliation of his brother showing him up.

And for that, he hated it.

The weeks before testing always put him in a bad mood, for this very reason. He wished that his brother would just give up and let Tutomu keep his title as the martial artist in the family.

But he wouldn't.

And neither would Tutomu.

And so the same thing happened year after year.

"Tutomu-san." His instructor called, grabbing the attention of the teen before it was too far gone.

"Yes?" He replied, tightening his fists.

"Please begin your kata."

Tutomu nodded, and took his position. They had been working on this routine for months now, and he knew it almost as well as the back of his hand. He started off with a bang, punches, kicks and sweeps flowing perfectly. But as soon as Tutomu let himself relax, things worsened. His footing got off, and his attacks weren't as strong.

"Tutomu..." He heard his brother whisper.

He shut his eyes, picturing the exact look on his brother's face and trying to shake it free and concentrate. But it wouldn't leave him, and before Tutomu knew it, he had completely blown the routine. Humiliated would have been a huge understatement.

"Thank you, Tutomu-san." His instructor spoke, disappointment painfully obvious in his face, "You can step back in line now."

Tutomu cursed a million times in his head and stepped back. His brother shed him a sympathetic glance, and he glared back.

He was not in the mood.

When the testing was finally over with, he decided to walk back home. His parents had driven them there, so they could watch, and if he wanted to be driven back he'd need to be in the car with them. And he didn't feel much like facing them. He walked back slowly, angry thoughts swirling around in his head as he spat bitterly on the ground.

"Damn, how the heck could I screw it up?" He muttered, kicking a rock to the side, "I had it perfectly the other day, why couldn't I do it today? The day when it really mattered!?"

He looked up at the sky, bright and blue. Sun shining cheerily on the warm green grass while a cool breeze ruffled his hair. He scoffed and looked back down at his feet.

It seemed the weather was on his brother's side too.

"Yo! Tutomu!"

He turned, Keiji was chasing after him. He waved half-heartedly at him, but continued walking.

'How is it he always seems to find me?' Tutomu thought bitterly to himself.

"Hey!" Keiji said, walking next to him, "You never told me why you had to leave the other day just when things were getting good."

Tutomu thought for a moment, confused on what he was talking about, and then sighed, "Oh, the bar gig?"

Keiji nodded, "Yeah, what was with you dude?"

Tutomu shrugged, "A friend of mine got in some trouble with the police, I had to help her out."

Keiji's brows raised, "HER? Wow Tutomu, didn't think of you much of the 'wild woman' type..."

Tutomu chuckled a little, "Nah, its just Toki. She got blamed for murdering some people and she needed my help and stuff."

Keiji let the silence hang in the air for a while before saying, "And you say all of this like its no big deal...?"

Another shrug from the down hearted teen, and he kept walking, "I thought I told you before I left. Oh well."

Suddenly, Keiji laid a hand on his shoulder and said quietly, "Hey, are there people following me?"

He looked over his shoulder and cocked his head. There were three people following them. This was strange, because they were all clumped in a group, and there was no one else anywhere on the street. Two guys, and one girl. All of them similar in looks, making Tutomu assume they were siblings. But he got a strange feeling from them.

'Sort of like the three that were at Toki's place yesterday.'

"Yeah," He said quietly, "Two boys and a girl, they look almost our age."

Keiji glanced quickly, as if to make sure, and murmured, "They've been following me almost everywhere for a week now, and I don't know why. The chick's not even hot."

Tutomu looked again, unable to see how Keiji could dub the girl hot or not because of the trench coat and glasses she was wearing. She was the only one wearing that sort of thing in the three though, so Tutomu didn't' think too much of it.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Tutomu said.

Keiji looked at him, "Somehow, I don't believe you."

Tutomu looked once more, but Keiji elbowed him hard in the ribs and hissed, "Stop staring! I don't know if they realize I notice them yet."

"Why are you so paranoid all of a sudden?" Tutomu said, getting a little ticked off again at the whole day, "Do you have something to hide?"

Keiji didn't answer right away, as Tutomu expected he would, and just stared off at a nearby store for a long time before mouthing, "I'll tell you later."

"Alright?" Tutomu said rolling his eyes and saying casually, "My house is down this way, guess I'll see you later Keiji."

Keiji's face fell and he pouted in a scarily feminine way, "You're leaving me?"

"Bye Keiji!" He shouted, jogging over to where he needed to be without looking back.

"FINE!" Keiji shouted, loosing all sense of secretism, "SEE IF I CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE TO DIE!"

Tutomu shouted something Keiji couldn't make out, and as an afterthought, he added, "IF I DIE I'M BLAMING IT ON YOU! YOU HEAR ME!? I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LET ME DIE HISAKO!"

It wasn't until a few seconds later he realized the error in his threat, but he didn't care. It would loose all of its effect if he corrected himself out loud.

"KEIJI!" A girl's voice shouted.

For a moment, his heart leapt. Thinking of a girl calling out his name made him turn grinning. Only then, his grin was broken as his own cousin's eyes met with his.

"Kimi?" He said, hiding his disappointment quite well, "What are you doing here?"

She stopped in front of him and plastered her hands to her knees in order to keep standing, panting like crazy as she held up a finger to signal him to "wait".

"Aunt Yanaka..." She took a gasp of breath, "Wants you home...right now...to discuss something...she wouldn't tell me....what it was..."

He glanced back to check for the three stalkers, but they had already vanished. He sighed, (half in relief and half in disappointment for having to come home) and followed the still panting little cousin back home. At a slow pace mind you, because he didn't want to have Kimi hyperventilate in the middle of the street.

When they got into the house, Kimi walked ahead of him into the living room saying loudly, "I found Keiji, he's here now."

Keiji sauntered in, slinging his jacket onto the floor and dropping his bookbag next to it like any normal day after school. He had no idea of knowing almost his entire family tree was sitting inside waiting for him, and clicking their tongues at his "messy" behavior. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of them, all gazing back with disapproving eyes, and fixed his posture immediately.

Being the son of corporate genius' escalate expectations of you.

"Please take a seat, Keiji." His father bid, out stretching a hand gracefully to the chair next to him.

The burning eyes of his relatives never cooled as he walked respectfully to his seat, trying to raise their confidence in him once more. His plan worked to some extent, and most aunts and uncles were once again pleased.

"Where have you been?" His mother asked, almost mock sternly.

She was a gentle woman, but strict. Like his father, and most of his family. All of them were dignified, though not necessarily snobbish, and everyone had high expectations of everyone else. And this year, because Keiji was turning eighteen, their critic eyes had been turned on him.

Keiji sat up straight, "I was enjoying the weather. Been so long since things had been cool."

Apparently, he had a good answer, and even more of them relaxed their eyes.

"Very well..." His father said, looking to his mother for help with the next statement, and getting nothing; "Keiji, your mother and I have something to tell you."

Keiji nodded for them to go on, and then it was his mother's turn.

"You see Keiji, you know that when you turn eighteen, certain things are going to be...expected of you."

'You mean more then now?' He thought cynically.

"I know that." He answered out loud.

His father cleared his throat, "As you may or may not know, my business isn't doing as well as it was before Kaiba Corporation moved into the district."

"I know that...?" Keiji said, curious as to where this was going to.

Another nervous glance between Mr. and Mrs. Yanaka, and his father continued.

"Its getting very difficult for us now, and by the time you're at age to take over, it might be gone completely. And so your mother and I had a chat with the Narita's, the owners of Kaiba Corp., and they had...a funny idea on how our companies could merge."

"Keiji..." His mother cooed, "They have a daughter, almost your age, going to your school in fact. And we thought that if you were to...get to know her..."

Suddenly, it hit Keiji like a pile of bricks, "You aren't really thinking what I think you're thinking are you?"

"Look," His father said, getting annoyed, "I'm not saying you HAD to marry her, it was just a..."

"MARRY her?" Keiji said, jumping to his feet, "Well I was WAY off then, have you looked at a calendar lately, Dad? Betrothal is behind our times!"

"Keiji please..." Mrs. Yanaka said, touching her son's shoulder, "It was only an idea, but if you could at least try starting a relationship with her I'm sure it couldn't---"

"THERE IS NO WAY!" He shouted, "You can't just pick and choose my future for me! I can't believe this!"

"Settle yourself boy." His grandfather grunted, "This is for the good of the family. In a good five years we'll be completely broke unless you at least try."

"Besides," His third aunt's second cousin, or something equally ridiculous and far related, added, "You knew all of the Yanaka's were to be married by the age of eighteen, might as well marry a girl with power. It's tradition after all, didn't your parents tell you?"

Keiji glared at the two behind him and growled through clenched teeth, "No, they didn't. It must have slipped their minds."

"Keiji..." Mrs. Yanaka said, raising to her feet to comfort the teenaged boy, "You have to at least consider it. It may be old fashioned, but our family takes pride in doing traditions that most families carelessly left behind over the ages. Can't you see that? Don't you care?"

Keiji was speechless. He just stood froze in place for a long while before throwing his arms in the air in frustration and retreating to his bedroom. (Making sure to close the door with a slam and lock it so they couldn't come in after him). He then seized his baseball bat from the closet and began furiously attacking the bed.

A strange, but highly efficient stress reliever he had found.

After his arms had grown tired he threw himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It was his plotting stance.

"How the heck are you going to get yourself out of this one, Keiji?"

His eyes wandered to the bulletin board on his wall, covered in random pictures of him and his numerous girlfriends. He sighed, and flopped over.

"And now it'll all be over." He groaned, "I'm be forced to live another hundred years with only one girl, how cheap. I'm not even twenty yet and I'm already being tied down!"

'This isn't fair.' He thought, 'And that other girl I'm supposed to be hitching up with is probably getting the exact same rude awakening and feeling the exact same way I am about this whole thing and neither of us can--'

Suddenly, Keiji blinked. The girl...maybe, just maybe...

He had figured a way out of this! It was perfect! Fool proof! All he had to do, was find the girl before her parents broke the news to her. An evil grin spread across the lips of Keiji Yanaka. Yes...and then he could show her what a repulsive, idiotic, barbaric womanizer he was and she'd never want to get married to him! She'd end up fighting his battle for him, and she wouldn't even notice!

...of course, he wasn't really any of those things. But that was an easy thing to fix. His grin widened. Oooh it was clever. It was sneaky. It was pure genuis in the making! Who else could come up with something so cunning? No one, that's who.

"Oh yes," He said, smirking, "Keiji Yanaka wins again."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Retaw- End of chapter four. I was going to make it longer, but this just seemed...ending worthy. I don't know if I have any notes to add to the end of this, except I'm only mildy happy with this chapter. Try as I may, I just can't seem to make the Toki/Yami conversations exciting enough or as interesting as the rest. But I guess I have to get over it, and hopefully someone will point out my crutial error in this.

Oh! And I'd just I like to send digital cookies to my reviewers! They're hot (err...sort of) off the e-mail, and waiting for you. Chocolate chip and sugar cookies, come and get 'em. - YAY! I feel welcomed into AU fanfictioning!  
  
...I'll send another cookie to anyone else who'd like to review. It's a big confidence booster, and I really want to know what you think. It makes me write faster. Heck if you hate it, I want to know! TELL ME! I need to get better SOMEHOW!

Course I love praising reviews too. See, if you send a healthy balance of both, it's the best. Happy reviews make me write fast, constructive criticism reviews make me write better. Now it's all up to you! points at you YOU CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE!  
  
And I know people are reading...please. ;; just review.

; Ok, now I'm just getting plain annoying. Thanks for bothering to read anyway folks! I'll try and update post haste! Ja ne!


	5. Owed an Explination

explanation n 1: a statement that makes something comprehensible by describing the relevant structure or operation or circumstances etc.; "the explanation was very simple";

...Chapter five, Explinations...

"I don't understand." Toki said, taken aback at the ghost's statement.

His smile weakened to a more serious expression and he crossed his arms in thought.

"This is...difficult to explain." He said, half to himself half to the girl in front of him, "Before, everything seemed to...explain itself over time. Even I didn't know most of it. But this..."

His eyes turned back to her, "This time's different."

Toki blinked, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, looking to the ceiling, as he pondered still on what to say. Toki didn't know if he was trying to find a way to sugar coat things for her, or if he truly didn't know where to start. But either way, she decided to help him with the search.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

He looked surprised at first, "Starting off with a hard one, ne?"

She shook her head, "I don't mean to, I just figured I'd ask you questions instead of you trying to explain everything at once."

He smiled again, "You're right, it would help."

"So why are you here? I mean, why did you suddenly start coming?" She said nervously, not entirely sure if she herself was choosing the right words.

He thought, then said quietly, "I'm not entirely sure about that myself. I would have assumed that when my hikari passed on, so would I. And that the puzzle would fade along with us."

Noticing her look of confusion, he added, "I'm connected with the puzzle, you see. Its almost like...my home if you will. My spirit is bound to it, and to the hikari who holds it. I am their darkness, they are my light. We complete each other."

Toki started to fidget with the puzzle again, and she said softly, "So the puzzle...because I have the puzzle, you are my darkness?"

"Yes, and no. I don't belong to just anyone." His tone became suddenly harsher, "I won't belong to just anyone. You, Toki Nakagawa, were destined to have the puzzle, and destined to complete me. Like I said before, you're part of my bloodline, and that gives me a way to become reincarnated with you."

"Rein...reincarnated?" Toki stuttered, suddenly not liking this plan as much as before.

"Your bloodline probably isn't strong enough." He said, looking off into the distance, "My last host had strong enough blood in him for me to physically possess him. But that most likely won't be the case with you. He had no children, so you are who I must bond with."

Toki nodded, though not truly understanding any of this. She half expected for Tutomu or some senior to jump out and yell "HA! WE GOT YOU BAD!" or something along those lines. But there was nothing, could it be that...this whole thing was...real? Everything he said was true?

"It's very complicated." The ghost said, "But you'll learn to understand most of it."

"I hope so." Toki murmured, "Not to mention this is all...very overwhelming to me."

He chuckled, "You're taking it quite well actually."

Toki laughed nervously, "Thanks, konpaku-sama."

He looked back at her square in the eye, and his lips curled upward in amusement, "Konpaku. That's something I've never been called before."

"Is it alright?" Toki asked quickly, "I wasn't sure if you had a real name or anything..."

"It's Yami." Yami said firmly, "But Konpaku is fine. It'll help me adjust to my new life."

Toki couldn't help but smile, "So I guess we're friends now?"

Yami nodded, "Of course."

"And do I need to go into my parents room when it's dark to talk to you?"

"I'll know when you need me." Yami said, glancing stealthily at her, "You needn't worry about that."

"Oh good." She waited for a little before saying quietly, "So will I ever see you again?"

"Most probably."

"Alright. Well, I'll...Talk to you later then, konpaku-sama." She said, waving childishly at him as she left the room.

Yami couldn't help laugh at his own name, and Toki turned to leave. But then, as an afterthought, she spun back around saying loudly, "Wait I--"

She was too late, Konpaku had completely disappeared. The room was left looking untouched, and the air was still and empty again as it had been moments before. She sighed in desperation, "I wanted to ask..." But finding no use in asking when he wasn't there, she started to leave once more.

"Ask me what?"

"GAH!"

Toki leapt four feet in the air, face to face with her new ghost friend who had appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"Don't do that!" She hissed, "You'll give me a heart attack!"

Konpaku cocked a brow, "You're a very strange girl."

"So I've been told..." She said under her breath.

"What did you need to ask me, hikari?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if I could...you know, tell some people about you."

He didn't seem to care too much for the idea, "Why?"

Toki lost all confidence in her question and shook her head, "Never mind."

She turned to the left, and again, Yami appeared right in front of her. It was never like he appeared in a puff of smoke or anything equally exciting. He just seemed to be...there. Like there was two of him at a time.

"You loose self confidence too easily," He said, "Maybe that is why I was destined to be your Yami."

"It wasn't anything special, I was just wondering because I wanted to...tell my best friend. We tell each other everything, and I wanted to share this with him too."

Still not thoroughly convinced, Yami still stood firm, "Not everyone takes my being as easily as you would. You're endangering yourself by letting other people know."

"I know, and that's why I said it was a stupid idea." Toki tried to turn again.

He was there.

And again.

He was there.

And again.

"Will you please!" She exclaimed, "You're making me dizzy."

"Give me a reason why I should trust this Tutomu fellow and I'll give you permission. That's all it takes."

Toki was beginning to catch on. He was trying to make her fight for it.

"I've trusted him since I was too young to ride a bicycle and he hasn't failed me yet. He keeps all my best secrets, he's defended me in all the hard spots, I've done almost everything with him, and I...I..."

Toki hesitated, unsure of what she was trying to say. But the look on Konpaku's face didn't press her on for a finished statement. He seemed to understand, even before she understood herself. He's going to be creepy like that, Toki decided, waiting for his answer.

Konpaku didn't answer right away, but finally he broke the wall of silence and replied, "Alright, you may tell him. But take utmost care, Toki. All people can hear, those with good intentions and the latter. You don't want to end up caught in something Yugi found himself in."

"Yugi..." Toki repeated, "Was he your last...host?"

Konpaku looked to the ground with a mournful sort of happiness. Bittersweet in its own way. He didn't need to say anything more, Toki got the point loud and clear. He wasn't up to talking about it. At least not yet.

Maybe in the future, but not yet.

"I'll go now." She said with a little bow, "Thank you."

He only nodded to her in response, but disappeared all the same when she looked back over her shoulder to test if the same thing always happened.

He was gone, so she assumed it did.

She only waited around ten minutes before breaking down, and running over to the Hisako residence to tell Tutomu.

"Hello, Mrs. Hisako." She said as the usual face opened the door, "I need to talk with Tutomu, is he home yet?"

"No, I'm sorry Toki-chan. He walked home from the testing and hasn't come back yet." The woman stole a look outside, scanning the surroundings almost as if he would be hiding outside in a bush.

Toki's mood fell, "Oh...Did he do well?"

Mrs. Hisako sighed, "Not particularly, no."

Toki winced. She already felt bad for him, Tutomu had been working extra hard for the past months to be able to move up. At least now she'll be ready for him if he needed her, or more...before she acts to happy around him. Maybe she'd have to wait a few days before she told him, that would be safest.

"Did you want to tell him something?" Mrs, Hisako asked her gently, "It seems like a strange time for you to be coming over, was there something you needed him for?"

Toki hesitated, then smiled and shook her head, "No. Thanks but it's not that important, I'll just tell him later."

"Oh, alright." The woman said, starting to shut the door, "Goodbye then Toki."

"Bye!"

She smiled until the door was safely closed, and then she let her head hang.

Figures, he's here every single day except for the day something REALLY important happens.

She kept her eyes on the sky the entire way back, until she got to the doorway. It was going to be difficult to not say anything until later. But hopefully, she could do it. Somehow, the thought of being insane wasn't that bad, if her imaginary friend was a nice as Yami Ghost was.

She could wait.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning was gloomy. Dark clouds rolled in freely, though the weather had a strange habit of raining for a few minutes at a time, and staying gloomy for the rest of the hour before it decided to rain again. It was moderately common weather for the month, so everyone was used to it, but Toki still didn't like it.

It was one of those days where you just don't want to get out of bed. The covers were all too comfortable and the weather was less then inviting. The alarm clock kept going off over and over as Toki told herself, 'Just five more minutes, I can take a shower faster today...just five more minutes, I have plenty of time.' And finally, she rolled herself out of bed.

Quite literally in fact.

Groaning, Toki started her morning routine and somehow, was completely ready for school two minutes later then normal. She gathered her books and walked outside into the cold, wet air. She had her eyes closed, enjoying the strange silence and random patting of rain against tree leaves when--

"HEY! WATCH OUT!!"

FWOOSH!

Toki jumped back, falling into the damp grass as the brightly colored blur sped past her flailing its arms. She blinked and squinted, trying to make out whomever the speed demon was, and watched as it went almost completely down the block before grabbing hold of a street sign and stopping. It then turned around, and started to speed right back over to where the dumbfounded girl was still sitting.

"I'M SOOOOO SORRY!" It was saying loudly, (for it hadn't quite reached her yet) "I didn't know this street was so steep I'm sorry!"

Toki laughed, and started to push herself up, "It's not a problem really."

The blur had finally stopped in front of her, and extended a hand to help her. Toki could now see it was a girl, backpack slung over her shoulder and brown eyes opened wide in worry as she hoisted the girl up off the grass and helped her get the loose blades off. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and Toki noticed she was wearing the same school uniform she was. But the other girl noticed first.

"You go to Domino?" She asked curiously, "I haven't seen you there before."

Toki smiled and smoothed the backside of her skirt, "I just started the other day, I'm a freshman."

She cocked her head to one side and then exclaimed, "Oh yeah! I forgot, sorry. Scatterbrained."

She hit her head in a playful fashion and Toki laughed a little, "I'm Toki Nakagawa."

"Sakura Nashashi, nice to meet you." She chirped, "Yeah, I know, Sakura. It's so bland. But hey, whatdya gonna do...So how do you like the school so far?"

Toki shrugged, "Its...school."

Sakura nodded, "Good answer. Listen, if you need any help with anything, just ask me. Heck, if you need a place to sit at lunch today just look for me and I'll introduce ya to a friend of mine."

Toki nodded, "Thank you."

"Least I can do for knocking you down, gotta learn how to stop this thing sometime." She laughed nervously and gestured to the roller blades strapped loosely to her feet. Toki nodded and laughed, but noticed something strange. Sakura was staring straight at the puzzle hanging around her neck, as if it...just appeared. Feeling a strange pang of nervousness, Toki put her jacket back on and zipped it enough to hide the golden pyramid from view. Sakura blinked, shook her head, and tried to hide her inquisitive expression with a bright one.

"So...I guess I'll catch you later!" She said, starting to turn away with an weird look in her eye.

Toki felt her eyebrow's furrow, "Bye..."

And in a matter of minutes the girl was completely out of seeing distance. Toki sighed, and turned her head back to the gray sky where it was beginning to sprinkle lightly again and thunder. She didn't know enough about Sakura to draw a conclusion from her actions, but still...

There was a small beep from her wrist, and it took Toki a full three seconds to realize it was her watch, and a full four seconds to be hit with the sickening realization.

"Ten minutes until first bell!? I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed, taking off in a sprint, "Please oh please oh please don't be late..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm serious, Amarante! It looked exactly the same!"

The girl didn't answer, she just stared at her friend. Sakura didn't get frustrated at this though, it was typical Amarante behavior. Think first, ask questions later. She unlaced the last of her blades and pulled it off forcefully before looking over again.

"Do you think that they're linked in some way or something?" She asked, almost eagerly.

Amarante shook her head and replied softly, "I don't know."

"Well, I'll talk to her again. I know where she lives, so maybe I'll introduce you to her after school if we don't see her at lunch. I know where she lives, shouldn't be too hard. So after school, alright? You got anything you're doing afterwards?"

"No, nothing."

"Good, we'll do it then."

Amarante fingered the golden staff wordlessly. Could it be that there was really someone like her in the school? How could it be possible? It had to be some sort of ruse...

"I didn't think there were more then one but I guess I was wrong." Sakura said with a smile, more to herself then anyone else. "I wonder if it's...you know, special like yours is."

She shrugged half heatedly, and delicately stowed the golden staff like object into her purse. "Well I guess we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toki didn't have time to catch her breath as she raced into the school, ten minutes late. She cursed and grumbled and kept nervously messing with her hair and backpack as she sprinted down the empty halls. Her tennis shoes let out an audible squeak as she caught site of her classroom hallway and skidded to a slower pace so she didn't topple as she turned.

"Why oh why oh why!?" She muttered, getting her speed back up as she approached the door and gripped the handle.

Only the door was locked. And since Toki was expecting the door to swing open at the right time, the rest of her didn't get the hint until she slammed straight into the classroom door.

She was genuinely surprised none of the teachers from the other classes came out to see what the slam noise was, and Toki whimpered and gripped her head hard to stop the throbbing. It was then, that she came upon the realization: Why is the door locked in the first place?

"Oh god no..." Toki started to say, beginning to panic, "The one stupid day I sleep in and this is what happens! No...no no no nononono...."

It would be twenty minutes later when a senior (taking a restroom break) would catch site of her knelt into a ball next to the door, banging her head up against it with every pathetic, "No..." that escaped her lips. Taking pity upon the girl, he approached her cautiously, half thinking that if he got too close he would catch her pitiful freshman virus. She didn't even look up as he stepped over, though she had stopped banging her head against the door long enough to lie still against it with her hair covering her face and hiding her current expression. He blinked, cocked and eyebrow, and gently pulled something off of the door.

He eyed it for a moment, snickered, and dropped the paper down at the girl's feet. Then he left, discovering that he was wasting precious time on the girl, and she was left alone again. It wasn't till she was absolutely sure he was gone that she raked the hair away from her eyes and picked up the yellowed paper that read quite clearly:

THIS CLASS HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE SECOND FLOOR ALGEBRA ROOM FOR THE DAY, THANK YOU

Toki didn't move for a while, shock and embarrassment rapidly seeping into her veins. Then she chuckled an 'I'm such an idiot, now I'm so dead' sort of chuckle, and could only think one thing.

Thank god her hair had hidden her face.

That saved her some humiliation at least.

Not much, but some.

She sighed a deep and grieving sigh and pushed herself up.

It's gonna be one of those days...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So I heard you were late?" Keiji asked, spraying unwanted chunks of tapioca pudding all over the cafeteria table, "Half hour or something if I remember correctly. Any reason for this?"

Toki wiped one piece off of her face, and resisted the urge to vomit long enough to say, "I'd rather not say."

"How come?" Keiji said, leaning in. (which wasn't helping her temporarily pudding-free face out in the least)

"My business, not yours."

Keiji grinned and poked her with the wrong end of his spoon, "Common, everyone has at least one freshie story. Believe me, I've had some pretty bad day's before, nothing you can say can top 'em."

Toki took in a deep breath and said quietly, "I slept in a little, got to school late, then spent the rest of the time banging my head up against the locked door and then trying to find the room that class had been rescheduled to. And I wouldn't ever had figured this out if some senior guy hadn't pointed out that there was a sign on the door the whole time. Then when I got to the classroom I realized that I had forgotten my homework and books at home, and had to do not only promise to do another paper two times longer, but also had to share a book with a guy who had really bad breath and couldn't resist whispering to me about everything and anything. The End. "

There was a pause as Keiji stirred his pudding thoughtfully, "Wow, well that beats the crap out of my story."

Toki took another breath and mumbled, "Remind me again why I'm sitting with you?"

"Food's up!" Tutomu called, "Make room!"

The pair both moved over to Tutomu could sit between them. He placed both trays down and claimed his own plate as Toki handed over the money she owed him for buying her lunch. Keiji glanced down at the meals, then to his own bagged one, and stifled a laugh.

"Yum..." Keiji said sarcastically, "And what's tomorrow's meal? Sewer rat on a stick?"

"Can it Keiji, no time to make anything." Tutomu said, glaring at his friend, "Got home late."

"Oh! Right!" Toki said, looking up from her 'food' to smile, "Your mother said you were still out when I went over yesterday, how late did you get in?"

Tutomu noticed right away what she was trying to do and shook his head, "It's alright, Toki, you don't have to avoid it. I know you know I stunk up the place."

Toki blushed, "Well I--"

"I'm completely over it!" Tutomu said quickly, grinning, "I'm back to life, no use dwelling on sibling rivalries when they're sour, I'm on to bigger and better things! Like math for instance."

Keiji scoffed, "Dude, you lost me at math."

Toki still wasn't convinced, and couldn't hide her suspicious well enough to satisfy him. Again, he noticed her attempts, and sighed. He tried a calmer, small smile and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate you worrying about me." He said, "But I'm tough, nothing so simple is going to get to me that easily. I'm fine, really. You don't have to be all...Toki-like."

She smiled at the remark, and masked her uneasy feelings better this time.

'He says he's alright, but it's going to take him a little longer then this. I'll let the wounds heal first, I'm sure he isn't feeling completely confident today.'

Tutomu turned back to his lunch, but he was quieter this time. Keiji didn't care anymore, and was mixing the two last lunch puddings he packed (five in all) together to create a new flavor. Tutomu caught sigh of this and rolled his eyes.

"Keiji, you do realize buying a box of pudding before school doesn't qualify as a lunch." He muttered, "You're going to get sick. Grow up and take a little responsibility for yourself."

"Geez, you never cared before." Keiji shot back, flinging a half a spoonful of 'choco-pioca' onto the table without noticing, "Irritable much?"

Tutomu glared, took a deep breath, and turned back to his lunch, saying nothing in reply. Toki assumed he'd probably be like this for a while. He was just trying to act fine so they wouldn't act stranger around him. Toki sighed, there were a lot of ways they were alike.

'What can I do to help cheer him up...?"

Suddenly being hit with an idea, Toki straightened her posture a little and said quietly, "Tutomu, there's something I need to tell you....in private."

Tutomu blinked and shrugged, "Um, ok...You mean now?"

She opened her mouth to agree when her eye caught something in the distance. A girl, frantically waving to her, jumping up and down even, trying to get her attention. She heard Tutomu try to speak again but mumbled a "Hold on a minute," and got up. She made her way over, not having any clue why...and then-

Wait a second.

Toki's eyes shot open. That's the girl from the other day! The weird but nice one...what was her name? Oh yes, Leiko. What did she want with her?

"Nakagawa!" She said coyly as Toki approached, "Who's the best friend I've known for three days?"

Toki hesitated, "Uhm....fine?"

Leiko beamed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "GOOD! Good...now, see, Toki. I can call you Toki, right?"

She shrugged and muttered, "Everyone else does..."

"GOOD! Now see, there's this...one thing I need you to help me out with."

Ah ha, she wanted something. A point obvious way before hand, but Toki took great pride in knowing.

"I figured you weren't being nice just for the heck of it."

Leiko tried to look insulted, "Well! If you don't feel like being my friend, then I guess I'll just leave!"

Toki shrugged and began to walk away, "Ok."

In a flash, Leiko had gabbed hold of the teen once more, "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it there!"

Toki put on a skeptical expression as Leiko laughed nervously. Normally, she would be quick to help the girl in need. But in this case, she really wanted to help cheer Tutomu up before they had to leave, and she truly didn't have time for it.

"I can't help you." Toki repeated, "I have to finish lunch."

"NO! WAIT!" Leiko exclaimed, lunching for Toki's waist and grabbing her ankles instead. She began to beg, sprawled out on the floor clinging to Toki's feet for dear life. All in all, it was a very big scene for all the bystanders to watch.

"PLEHEHEHEHEEEESE!" Leiko began to wail, "PUH-LEEEEEZE! I'M BEGGING YOU NOW!"

"Reduced to begging now, huh Leiko?" A long haired guy said smirking as he walked past.

"BUZZ THE HELL OFF!" She shrieked in reply, "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPPINION!"

Toki looked pale, and blushed as more eyes were drawn to them. Leiko began to wail louder, telling her over and over how she was begging her to help, (though what she needed help with, Toki had not yet learned). She saw Tutomu lean in for a look from his seat and her blush deepened. If she wanted to get out of this situation anything less then the color of a strawberry, she assumed she'd better just give in and help her out.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASSSSSSE!" Leiko was ranting.

"OK!" Toki hissed, "I'll help you just, please stop you're embarrassing me!"

If she didn't know any better, Toki could has sworn she saw a sly sneer play upon the lips of the begging teen right before she wiped her eyes of loose tears (that, by the way, didn't exist) and got up. She took Toki's hand and began shaking it furiously.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said, "I'll pay you back someday I promise!"

Toki couldn't help feeling very wary about the entire situation, and by this time, had given up on telling Tutomu anything. After all, once you're being dragged down a hallway in the opposite direction there isn't really much you can do. She groaned, but mentally told herself that she'd explain the whole thing tomorrow.

"Ok," Leiko began, thrusting open her locker to reveal a hoard of pictures all taped to the inside.

Leiko drew no attention to them, but Toki couldn't keep her eyes away. An assortment of pale faced, dark haired people greeted her, all with the same glaring eyes, curled red lips, and long blood stained teeth. There was only one word suitable to describe them, and that word was well known as:

Vampires.

Leiko noticed Toki's fascination/horror of her pictures and grinned, "Aren't they great? I downloaded most of these off the internet, but the better ones are all in my room. I'll have to show you, I just can't get enough! Vampires rule!"

Toki nodded weakly, eyes then wandering to even more grotesque images of Vampires sucking the life out innocent people, and bloody bodies lying around a coffin where the pale hand reached out from inside. Leiko didn't understand Toki's weakness when it came to blood and gore, and continued to point out what pictures she liked best, which were actually "wrong really, when it comes to their life styles" but she thought they were cool anyway, and which sites she got them from. Toki didn't even notice when Leiko pulled out a scrap piece of paper and scribbled down an address.

"This is where I live." She said quickly, "Follow that address and come over to my place at 4:00 this afternoon. Tell your parents that you won't be back till at least four hours later, or whatever you need to do."

Toki took it and felt her eyebrows furrow, "But I don't..."

"Trust me," Leiko said, "You don't want, or need to know. Just know that it should be slightly amusing, and that you promised you'd do what I asked."

She smiled, as if being ordered around was something to be taken lightly.

But she was lucky, because in Toki's case, it actually was.

She could only nod, and leave quietly, pondering what might be going on. Sadly, by the time she got back to the lunchroom, Tutomu and Keiji had already left. But what was even more distressing,

was the fact that her food had mysteriously vanished as well.

Toki crossed her arms and shook her head. Keiji must have wanted some 'sewer rat on a stick' to go with his pudding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Retaw- END OF CHAPTER. - Took me longer then expected to finish this one, but I think I'm happy with the way it came at least.

Fact is, lots of things are starting to go on at once. And trust me, but the time we hit like, chapter seven or so? I'll probably have my multiple plot's thing going on. And it's going to be difficult.

But hey! On a brighter note, that means you shouldn't get bored. ;

KONPAKU-SAMA: Konpaku is japanese for ghost, soul, spirit, you get the idea. And of course, ending it with sama is a sign of respect, though it might be weird reading Konpaku instead of Yami, hopefully you'll get used to it, cause that's what I'm calling him. ; I'm trying not to be cliché, I mean, his name isn't REALLY Yami, Yugi just calls him that. Yeah, I have weird reasoning, just smile and nod.


	6. The Value of Trust

Hello, Retaw here.

First of all, I'd like to apologize for being so late with my updates. My family and I got hit pretty hard with the hurricane and most all of my documents for The Left Behind were lost due to power outages and my own stupidity, so I had to make all of them up. NOT TO MENTION its been harder and harder to transfer documents from the laptop to the computer so I have to deal with that too. Sorry. I have a few chapters now that are almost finished, so hopefully I'll be able to update promptly from here on.

Furthermore I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Tsunami and the families of the victims. Things like that don't happen very often, and I can't even imagine the devastation it caused, so to all involved with it, you have my utmost respect and prayers.

On a completely off topic note, I apologize also for this chapter. I don't know why, but I don't like it...the next one will be better I hope. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

"Willow....willow..." Toki repeated quietly to herself, looking in turn from the paper to the numerous street signs, "Oak...Birch...Mahogany...Maple...That's funny, it doesn't seem to be here."

Toki let out a long sigh, letting her head hang in disappointment.

'Figures...' She muttered mentally, 'Guess fate decided to mock me again, what else is new. Of all things that could've happened to me, I never guessed that never being able to find the place would be the result. Doesn't help that all these stupid streets are named after trees. Come on people, have some imagination!'

She chuckled softly at her own thoughts and looked up again, "It's ok, Toki, you'll find it eventually. Just look at the silver lining and it'll keep you going. Silver lining...silver lining...Well, ah, I got invited in the first place." She smiled, "Yeah, first time, that's a silver lining. I should be happy. Yes, I've found the silver lining." Toki felt her lips curve into a frown, "And I'm talking to myself...silver lining gone."

"Looking for something Miss?"

She jumped, face meeting that of a man who looked to be in his mid twenties. He looked like he was in uniform for some sort of company, and in his hands, he held a paper much like the one Toki herself was holding; a crumpled scrap of notepaper. Her face flushed as a humiliating little movie played in her mind of him hearing her speaking, looked to see who was there, found no one but her, and dubbed her insane. (which Toki could no longer safely deny.) She half wondered why he was talking to her in the first place.

"Oh, um, yes." She answered quickly, noticing his confusion when she didn't answer right away, "I'm looking for a house. This one on the paper. The address I mean. But I can't find it. All the streets...they're trees and I keep mixing the name's up and having to go back. And I...I never liked tree's anyhow."

She laughed nervously, but the man's face remained blank. Toki shut up abruptly. She was talking in circles again, giving meaningless information to a perfect stranger. She blushed, then cursed herself for blushing, which made her blush even more. The man laughed briskly as she stared at the ground with her eyes closed tightly.

"Not a people person, ne?" He asked playfully.

She looked up in an instant, still blushing, and shook her head violently, "No, its not that...well it is a little...not that there's anything wrong with you! You're being very friendly, sir, and I appreciate it! I just always get a little nervous in these situations and--"

"Here, let me take a look at that." He interrupted, taking the paper from her hands and studying it.

Toki held her breath, and he looked for a while, occasionally looking up at a street sign or down a road. Toki noted to herself that she probably looked like a tomato by now, trying not to watch him as he worked but being so curious she couldn't help herself. Then he nodded solemnly and grinned her way.

"I know where this place is!" He announced triumphantly.

Toki's face brightened, "You do?"

"Yep!" His cheecky grin widened, "I live there!"

Toki had to restrain herself from laughing. He looked so proud of himself for figuring it out, and it took him so long to realize it, didn't he know his own address? And if he lived in the same house, did that mean that...

Toki felt her jaw drop, "You're Leiko-san's older brother!?"

"Leiko-san?" He blinked, thought for a moment, then pounded a fist into his palm, "Oh! Now I remember! The little imp girl!"

"You don't remember your own sister!?" Toki exclaimed in shock.

"Hey! Wait I never said I was related to her!" He said defensively, waving his hands out in front of her. "I just said I lived there!"

Toki's mind began to wonder, "So you're...her step-dad?"

"No...I'm not."

"Her..." Toki's voice lowered to a whisper, "...boyfriend then?"

His face paled a great amount, and the look on his face was blackmail worthy. Toki caught on that the answer was no, but his face never changed, it was like time froze completely on him. And somehow, even though she fought to contain it, she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

Followed by another. And another, and...she just couldn't stop.

"T-T-that's illegal!" He stuttered, "I'm like, years and years older then her! It's just nasty! And I--what's so funny?...Miss? Are you ok?"

Toki tried to say something, but she couldn't spit it out over all the laughter. The man didn't know what to do, maybe it was because of how much she was laughing at such a simple thing, was she crazy? He cautiously tried to touch her on the shoulder but she looked up and smiled before he got that far. The fast change scared him a little, but he kept still so as not to act guilty.

"I'm sorry, its just...that face--" She said with a last chuckle, "Sorry, it's just that you looked just like my best friend right then. You're a lot like Tutomu, I can tell."

He wasn't sure if that was an insult or not, so he just chose to brush it off. He had to act like a responsible adult, after all, this was just a young girl and she was already laughing at him. He straightened up, cleared he throat, and gave his best 'mature adult' smile.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself properly."

"No, I don't believe you have."

His bow was long and watery, and for some reason, it made Toki think about squid...

"Good afternoon, miss, my name is Rai Ikumi."

She bowed a little replying, "Nakagawa, Toki-san. Pleased to meet you, Ikumi-san."

He cocked his head to the side, "Nakagawa...where have I heard that name before..?"

"My father." She replied with a nod, "Doctor Nakagawa."

"No wait I think--" His eyes widened, "Doctor Nakagawa is---He's your dad!?"

Toki didn't find this quite as fascinating as he was making it out to be, but went along with it and 'mmhmm'ed casually.

"That's...that amazing!" He exclaimed, "Doctor Nakagawa...he's your father! What a twist of faith! If I hadn't been asked to go shopping, I never would have met you! We had a long debate in class not to long ago about the Nakagawa theory and here you are...He's my idol! I can't believe--What's he like? Can I meet him? Am I...being too pushy...?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a goofy smile.

She giggled at his whimsical sort of personality, "No, I'm sure you can meet him one day. But...I really have to be getting--"

"Oh! Right, right." He murmured, "Imp girl's house, I'll take you there right now. This way Miss Toki."

He gestured his arms in an extravagant sort of fashion, and Toki grinned before timidly stepping foreword. The whole area seemed sort of deserted, and every house was perfect. Not a lawn under mowed, not a house under painted, everything was perfect. Almost scarily so. After about four minutes of walking Toki had decided that she could never live here. She could barely stand the strict order she had at her house, and having a house neighborhood that way...almost like you were on pins and needles with anything and everything you did. It gave her a strange feeling. It made her wonder how perfect everything truly was. The whole way, Rai marched proudly in front of her, occasionally turning around to grin sheepishly her way.

"We'll be there in a moment, Miss." He informed her, "Just a moment."

"Thank you Rai, I'd never be able to find it without your help. It's all those...those tree named streets." She said politely, trying to fill up the empty air, "But I thought you said that this was YOUR house as well...?"

"Yep." He said curtly.

A pause.

"But you aren't related?"

"Nope."

Pause.

"...I don't mean to intrude, but...aren't you going to tell me why you stay in her home?"

Rai snickered, "If you don't know by now, then you'll find out when we get there."

"Oh."

Toki didn't like secrets. Some people might find this strange, seeing as she kept the most secrets to herself in the entire school. But she didn't voice her opinion, and kept her disappointment to herself, but didn't say anything else the entire trip.

"Here we are Nakagawa-san!" He said, throwing his arms out as if the sight wasn't showy enough, "Leiko-san will be awaiting your arrival inside, I'm sure."

Toki looked up...and up...and up...and her eyes widened in awe. The house was HUGE! Toki liked to think that she had a good living, because of her parents, but this put her home to shame. It was about twenty times as big as her house! Heck, It was almost as big, maybe bigger then the entire school! And its elegance was without compare, gardens stretching around the house gracefully creating a spectacular effect.

Toki gaped, "Leiko-san...didn't say anything about...a mansion!"

"Didn't she? Huh, usually she's so open to the face that she's stinking rich." He grinned sarcastically, "And of course, I'm her loveable lackey." More sarcasm as he posed, "Because you know that rich people can't get up off their lazy ass and do their own dirty work."

He said this so casually, and Toki had to force back another laugh. He could be so mature one moment, but become something of a teenager the next. If not for his looks, you'd think he was thirteen. He clapped his hands together suddenly, and became serious again.

"Right, to business." He mumbled, stepping onto the doorstep with a speechless Toki following closely behind.

"LEIKO-SEMPAI!" He said, pounding on the door, "YOU HAVE A GUEST WAITING FOR YOU IN THE FRONT!"

A/N: Sempai suggests the addressee is one's senior in a group of organization. It's most often used in a school setting, the upperclassmen addressing the underclassmen, but I thought it fit here as well. Part of the humor in the situation is that the older one isn't in charge there...

There was a while, where nothing came in reply. Everything was still, and Toki was sure that someone must be doing something inside and that they would be out momentarily, but that wasn't enough for Rai. He grumbled, and banged on the door violently.

"LEIKO-SEMPAAAAAIII!" He shouted, beginning to kick the door to create more noise, "IMP GIRL GET DOWN HERE!"

Apparently, he didn't have his key with him. Toki felt a little self conscious, and began to fidget with her skirt. Why couldn't people just be quieter? There were then loud, hollow sounding bangs on tile as someone ran their way. Then the door flew open and Rai jumped back into 'mature adult' mode.

"I'M HERE! OK!?" Leiko groused, "Geez, patience is a virtue, you know."

He pretended not to care, even though Toki saw his eyes flicker mischievously, "You have a guest."

"I see that, Rai." She muttered. Then, as if just realizing it for herself, she blinked and stared at Toki, who was still fidgeting with her outfit, and smiling weakly.

"TOKI!" She chirped, "YOU CAME!"

Toki rubbed her ear, "...so loud."

"Come in! Come in! You look cute today!"

"It's just my school uniform...?"

Leiko clearly wasn't listening, and yanked the girl into the house in one swift moment, slamming the door behind her.

A beat.

Then there were loud bangs on the door once more.

"Miss Leiko-san?" A voice sounded from outside, "You locked me out."

"Shopping, Rai." Leiko shot back, "Remember?"

"Oh...right."

Leiko sighed, and turned to Toki shaking her head, "Good help is so hard to find these days."

"So you mean, he's like...your servant?" Toki asked innocently.

Leiko shrugged, "Technically, but the term 'servant' is so degrading. He's more a...hired help." Then she added loudly, "But not hired for much longer if he doesn't hurry up and get the milk I need!"

Grumbling sounded from behind the door, and his footsteps were heard against the concrete until he had left the property completely. Leiko then fluffed her hair and smirked, turning back to her guest.

"Ha, I knew he hadn't left yet. He's more of a...personal hired help. I can boss him around a heck of a lot easier then I can boss around anyone else." She smirked, "He's my little minion of doom."

Toki nodded a little, not quite sure how she was supposed to respond to that, "Oh, well, he's nice."

"Yep, he is. I'm lucky to have him and not some snoot."

It was only then, that Toki got a good look around. While Leiko messed with the lock, ("Stupid, over complicated little things...") Toki walked into the house a little farther.

Her steps echoed on the elaborate marble tile, an intimidating sound. It was the kind of place that made you feel terribly undressed the moment you stepped inside, no matter what you were wearing. She ran her finger down a slender glass vase standing proudly atop a green marble podium.

"Ugly isn't it?"

Toki jumped, and wrapped her hands securely behind her back clumsily, much to the amusement of Leiko. She just chuckled and shrugged in response.

"You can break it for all I care, its not like we don't have enough glass to begin with. My parent's will never know. And besides, I think its ugly."

"Well I don't, its really pretty to me." Toki commented softly, "And won't they hear it...you know, fall to the ground and explode into millions of tiny glass shards as the sound echo's against the marble floor into every single room in the house?"

Leiko cocked a brow, "You've worked all of this out in your head?"

She blushed, and nodded a little, "I work everything out in my head in advance. I don't mean to, but I always come up with different ways everything will turn out..."

"You need to stop that." Leiko said suddenly, continuing to walk, "You don't have any clue what people will do unless you meet them, and I doubt you've met everyone in the whole world and been through every kind of situation. Try to think of life as something more spontaneous, or you're going to either get your hopes up for nothing, or not try something just because you don't' want it to turn out one way."

"Wow, well..." Toki blinked, "Wasn't expecting a lecture. Not so soon anyway..."

Leiko smiled and shrugged, "Heh, I do it a lot. Get used to it." She started to walk, then spun around and added, "Oh, and you don't have to worry about my parents, cause they're both gone right now. Dad's in Europe and my mom's at the office. So, like I said before, feel free to break anything you want."

She ended with a sweet smile, and started down again. Toki didn't know how to respond to this, so she just cleared her throat hesitantly and continued to follow Leiko down what seemed to be tens, maybe hundreds of doors. Dryly Toki wondered how she'd ever find the bathroom...

"We're almost there." Leiko announced, "I know what you're thinking, and I think it too. Seems stupid to me to have all these rooms, we hardly ever use them. But hey, we just inherited the house, whoever owned it last must have had a big head. Ah! Here we are."

Leiko turned the knob of a random door (Toki had no clue how she distinguished it from any of the other white doors in the hall) and threw it open dramatically with a loud 'Ta da!'. Toki's eyes widened at the sight of it, and was, for the fourth time, struck dumb. Leiko took a running lunge into the bed, which rocked dangerously from side to side.

The walls were black. The carpet was black. The ceiling was black, and so was all the furniture in the room. At first glance, you might think you had somehow ended up in some alternate dimension lit only by the thousands, no, millions of pictures. If not for the uncountable posters, you wouldn't be able to tell the walls from the floor. But there was no chance of that. They were coating the ceiling (except for a few black spots that for all Toki knew, were part of the background on most of the pictures) all over the walls, anywhere you could stick a picture! Toki shuddered, praying that Leiko never invited her to come over and spend the night.

...How could you sleep in a room with hundreds of pale, blood smeared faces staring back at you?

Other then the pictures, the room was kind of ordinary. Of course, that wasn't counting the bed in the very middle of the room. If for no other reason, Toki would live in the room just to be able to have the bed. The bed was FLOATING! Well, not completely. There were rod iron chains attached to the ceiling, (which looked like they were rusting, Toki assumed or was it hoped? it was for effect) and they were holding each end of the bed up at least two feet off the ground.

"Awesome isn't it?" Leiko said, sprawling herself out on the unmade bed, "I don't let anyone in here ('Not that they could find it...' Toki thought) so you're a special exception!"

She winked, and Toki smiled wearily. She wasn't sure if it was nausea from the sudden sight of a big poster which expressed gore in a way Toki hadn't seen before, or because she wasn't sure if she as about to be trapped or not. This was too good to be true, it had to be some kind of joke. Leiko was rich enough, she could have camera's installed in those posters so that any minute now tens of upperclassmen would jump out and laugh at her for falling for it.

It all seemed slightly unreasonable, but Toki felt she had a right to be suspisious. Why would anyone want her over to begin with? She wasn't anything special. Not really smart or pretty or talented or anything. No one's wanted to be her friend before, except Tutomu, there had to be some sort of catch.

"So sit down!" Leiko exclaimed cheerily, "Don't be so formal."

Toki nodded and glanced around the room (which she only just noticed was the only one in the house that wasn't spotlessly clean) and pushed a pile of laundry off one chair so she could sit. Leiko grinned, and began to rock herself back and forth to make the bed move with her.

"You have..." Toki started, hesitating as she searched for the word. Strange? Unusual? Original?

"...a nice room." She finished.

"Thank you." Leiko said, with a small bow of her head, "I created the whole thing. There are nine hundred and forty-three posters, because I know you're wondering."

Toki smiled.

True.

"So why..." Toki hesitated again. She was no good at these sort of things, why did she even bother coming?

"You wanted me to..." She was hoping that Leiko would finish the sentence for her.

Luckily, she did.

"Ah yes!" Leiko said, laying back, "Why did I invite you here in the first place?"

She nodded, but then something caught her eye. The one thing that seemed out of place in the room, placed right next to her pillow on the bed. It was a small, brown teddy bear with a black heart nose. It definitely didn't fit with the whole 'minions of the dead' theme she had going on, but Toki didn't feel like pointing it out. At least not yet. What did she know anyway? Maybe it was just a nosy observation.

"You see..." Leiko mumbled casually, but tentatively, "Agh, its hard to explain. Where should I start...?"

Toki waited, and Leiko stalled, casually looking around the room over and over again for some sort of spark, as if the answer would appear in the walls if she looked enough times. Toki said nothing, but unconsciously followed her gaze until she decided to try and speak again.

"...Has anything...weird ever happened to you, Nakagawa-san?"

Toki blinked at the irony of the situation, and then bit her lip; "Weird is a very...broad category. And it's Toki, please."

Leiko sighed, looking to the roof in thought. Toki wished she would just keep her eyes still and complete what she was trying to say, but she said or did nothing in response as Leiko paused.

"Weird as in something that most people don't get." Leiko said slowly.

Toki hesitated, sticking her hands underneath her legs to keep from directing attention to the puzzle. She didn't want to tell her about it. At least, not yet. But then again, she didn't want to lie to her. It's not like she had millions of friends to choose from...Leiko was her only one so far (save Tutomu and Keiji, who could only truly be considered an acquaintance)

"Sometimes." Toki answered, deciding to just subtly 'forget' to tell a story about this 'weirdness'.

Leiko's face fell. It was going to be more difficult then first assumed.

"Ok," She said, trying a different approach, "Well I do. I have weird things that happen to me all the time."

"You do?" Toki said innocently, pretending she hadn't predicted where this was going way beforehand.

"Yeah. See lately, I've been having these weird...dreams." Leiko began, "And they aren't like, dancing ramen or anything weird like that, they're like...like...symbolic. And if I can read 'em right, they tell the future."

She leaned in and crossed her legs, reaching a part where she felt confident telling, "See, sometimes they're exactly like the future. But I don't know they are or don't remember them perfectly until it actually happens, you know? And other times, they're all symbolic and stuff. See, there was this one where I was lying in the rain naked. I don't know why, and there was nothing or no one around me, so I figure it must mean something."

Toki nodded, though only half understanding.

"But anyway, the point of my story is see, I had a dream, where I saw YOU at my house!" She laughed, but Toki didn't find it very funny, "And you were about to tell me something important and it was somewhere around this time and then---I woke up. And I'm DYING to know what important thing you had to tell me!"

Leiko grinned, and Toki suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. She shifted on her hands and forced a polite smile back.

"But...I don't know what I have to tell you." She said quickly, "I wasn't really there."

"Yes, but you're here now!" Leiko exclaimed excitedly, as if this whole thing was unbelievably simple, "Don't you have anything you'd like to tell?"

"No." Toki said defensively, "I don't."

"Oh come on!" She wasn't giving up, "There has to be SOMETHING you want to tell someone."

"There isn't."

"Any secrets?"

"No."

"Hidden loves? Pushed back emotions or opinions?"

"No."

"Something you couldn't tell anyone else, but are dying to get off your chest?"

"...no."

Leiko huffed, almost defeated, "TOKI! There has to be ONE THING that you want to tell!"

"What makes you so sure? You've only known me for a few days." Toki said, feeling a little bad afterward for being so rude. But Leiko hardly noticed it, and shot back with something that would make her forget her guilt.

"I know you don't have any friends." Leiko said slyly, "Everyone says you're always so distant and quiet around other girls. How come? Is it cause of your weird eyes or hair or what?"

Leiko gestured to her dark purple eyes and golden bangs and Toki fought back a glare. So what if it was weird? Leiko shouldn't talk like that, especially when she was trying to get something out of her!

"Weird eyes? They're only purple! Your eyes are weirder then mine are!"

Leiko shook her head, and winked a blood red eye, "Colored contacts, yours are natural."

"You don't know that."

"So then yours are contacts too?"

"...no..."

Leiko smirked, "Ha! Don't underestimate me, Toki-chan, I do my research beforehand. And I know for a fact that you've had creepy eyes all your life, they're 100 natural."

Toki paused, she couldn't think of a defense for that one. Leiko chuckled and ruffled her hair like a young child.

"You don't have to get all worked up, I think it's awesome." She commented, "I would kill for a look like that! But your clothes..." She tilted her hand back and forth, "They're iffy. You should let me give you a wardrobe makeover, make you a cool person like yours truly!"

Leiko was easily distracted, Toki found. How did she get from weird secrets to clothes again? And if anything, Toki was sure she did NOT want to look like Leiko-san. It just wasn't her style. Just the thought of having a girl obsessed with the undead dress her up made Toki feel light headed. But she only smiled (or as much of a smile as she could get) and nodded a little. Then there was a long silence.

"...you aren't going to tell me are you?" Leiko asked again. Maybe she didn't forget after all, "Please Toki-san? For me? I won't be able to sleep tonight if you don't!"

Leiko gave her the dreaded puppy dog eyes and sweet 'all-I-want-to-do-is-help-you' smile. It clashed horribly with the black vampire room, but she did it anyway. Toki still wanted to keep it a secret...but Leiko was trying...and if she ever wanted to have a real friend then...

With a sigh, Toki nodded wearily, and Leiko let out a strange sort of squeaking noise.

"As long as you promise never to tell a living soul!" Toki said quickly at sight of Leiko's reaction, "Please!"

"I promise! I promise! Give me a break, will ya? So what is it?" She asked, words and thoughts running a million miles a minute, "Romance? Depression? Emotions? Opinions? Skeletons in the closet? Are you gay? Homicidal? Suicidal? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Well..." Toki closed her eyes before starting, like she didn't want to watch herself do it but she knew it was too late to back down now. She was taking a gamble. A plunge in icy waters. It was something that could go horribly wrong in seconds if not handled properly...she was poking a sleeping dragon. Relief for a moment, but disaster soon afterward. But still...

"Remember when you asked if anything...weird...ever happened to me?"

-.-.-.-.-

"Keiji," Tutomu repeated, "HELLO!?"

He jumped, blinked, shook his head, and turned around to face the glaring teen sitting at the table. Schoolbooks were spread out on the library table along with pencils and random notebooks filled with blank pages. Tutomu sat at the end of the table, tapping his pencil impatiently against the page of a book opened in front of him.

"Well?"

Keiji looked at the table, doing his best to recall the question Tutomu asked.

"Mount Fuji...?" He guessed, trying to sound confident.

Tutomu sighed, "Keiji, we're doing math now..."

"Oh! Yeah, I knew that. I meant the answer is four."

Keiji looked up from his book with a frustrated glint in his eyes, muttering sarcastically, "Close, the answer's really 29,573.004."

"...how is that close?"

Tutomu shut the book shut with a snap and grumbled, "It's not. I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

"Keiji, you haven't put one bit of concentration into this, and let me remind you this was your stupid idea to come to the library and study in the first place!" Tutomu said irritably, closing up random books, "I don't have to be wasting my time right now, I know all of this stuff."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Keiji muttered, "So you tell me."

"I could be with Toki right now, do you realize that?" Tutomu continued, "She said she had something to tell me, sounded important too. She COULD have told me in the cafeteria if you hadn't launched her lunch at that teacher."

"Hey! That was an accident!" Keiji said defensively, "Did he see us running? No. Did we get detention? No. Did we get full minutes of enjoyment?"

"No." Tutomu growled.

"YES." Keiji corrected, "Yes we did, and that image of his food coated face will live in my mind forever now."

"Whatever you say. Even though I still don't see the point."

"Adrenaline." Keiji grinned, "When will you learn, grasshopper?"

Tutomu rolled his eyes.

"Besides, you wouldn't be able to see your girlfriend now anyway." Keiji said, leaning back in his chair casually, "Rumor has it she's at that Leiko girl's house today."

Tutomu cocked a brow, "The crazy one? Why would she be there?"

Keiji shrugged, "Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just repeating what I've heard."

"Speaking of which, what the heck's up with you and all of this gossip lately?" Tutomu said, glancing at Keiji suspiciously.

Keiji grinned, "I've figured that since it's my last year, I'm going to try and get the most out of it in all ways. If it works for girls it'll work for me. ...And I could say the same about you and your temper 'lately', what's up with that?"

Tutomu kept a hard face and crossed his arms angrily, "My brother went up a rank, so now I'm his "underling". People won't shut up about how impressed they are that someone his age has accomplished so much and I just---I hate it. It's so annoying. I think my parents have recalled the incident to everyone they know at least twice a piece, and people keep trying to get me to see how I should be 'so proud of my brother' and how he 'looks up to me so much'."

He pursed his lips and took a sharp intake of breath to keep from shouting. Keiji nodded thoughtfully, but his attention was lost in a flash, and he was checking out girls again. Tutomu noticed this and silently fumed at his friend's lack of interest.

"So what the heck's your real reason for being here?" He asked, annoyed.

Keiji looked up and played a really fake looking smile, "Well, to start, I just found out I'm getting married."

"...excuse me, what?"

"I'm getting married." Keiji repeated in more of a mumble then before.

If it could, Tutomu's jaw would have hit the ground, "Waitwaitwait, you mean to tell me, that YOU, Keiji Yanaka, are supposedly getting...married?"

Keiji looked around, not catching what the joke of this was, "Um...yeah?"

It came out his nose first, then snuck through tightly closed lips, and finally, he threw his head back and laughed deeply. People around him shed strange looks as Tutomu struggled to regain his composure but 't.

"YOU!?" He laughed, "How the heck are you going to sped the rest of your LIFE with someone if you can't even spend a whole MONTH with one girl before getting bored!?""

The librarian came by and rapped sharply on the table, and Tutomu shut up. He wiped a fake tear from his eyes grinning and said:

"Phew, oh Keiji. That made my day." He chuckled, "Now seriously, you're kidding, right? Of course you are, what am I thinking."

Keiji (who was still in shock and slightly insulted from the previous performance) only gaped at him.

"Tutomu, I am. My family supposedly hooked me up with some chick from some big-wig company. Kaiba Corp. I think they called it, but it doesn't really matter."

Tutomu's smile had completely disappeared now, "You really are serious...?"

"Wish I wasn't."

Tutomu scoffed and mumbled, "Always knew your parents were nut-jobs..."

"I'm gonna get out of it, I think."

"You have to get out of it, Keiji." Tutomu instructed, "It's for the good of this poor girl."

Keiji rolled his eyes, "Ha ha."

"And you haven't even met her yet?"

"Duh, that's why I'm scopeing out at the library to see if I can find her." Keiji replied.

"But how are you supposed to find her if you don't know anything about her?"

Keiji paused at this, that fact only just dawning on him, "Oh...I never really thought that far."

Tutomu groaned and let his head fall back at the simple stupidity of his friend, and scooped up his books.

"Hey! Tutomu, where are you going?"

"Home." He replied bluntly.

"But---aren't you going to help me?"

"Keiji, I know you. You're just going to pick out which one's the hottest, and hope that she's your future wife."

"Well...yeah." Keiji mumbled, then shuddered when the word 'wife' set in on him, "And never say that word again."

"What, wife?" Tutomu said with a small grin, "You're getting married aren't you? Get used to hearing it. Good luck finding your wife!"

He walked away snickering. Keiji raised a fist in his direction but was forced to withdraw it when the Librarian walked past again, and he slowly sunk into his history book before she noticed he wasn't reading anything.

"I'm not that bad..." He mumbled to no one in particular.

Suddenly he stopped absently turning pages. The hair on the back of his neck stood up on end and he felt that familiar creepy feeling in his gut. Cautiously he searched the area around him turning around to check behind and then seeing...

"Holy..." He whispered, "What the heck are they doing here?"

"Talking to yourself again, Keiji?" A voice asked, followed by a small, forced, annoying chorus of giggles.

He turned away for only a moment to stare at the group that just walked up in front of him. Four girls, all dressed alike and wearing elastic bracelets with a dragon eye charm dangling from each. Nothing impressive, cheesy, homemade with dollar store items, the expected. The ringleader, Cheza, sat down across from him at the table. She was 'too cool' to have a last name, or so everyone joked about, and no one really believed her name was 'Cheza' to begin with, even though she insisted. She wasn't a particularly pretty person, and her face covered in makeup only made it seem worse, but somehow she had found a way to make herself believe that the whole school loved her, and that she had ultimate power.

She was also Keiji's ex.

"Hello, Cheza and--" He stopped and looked at the three girls behind her, "--Cheza's friends."

He knew the name of all the girls in her last group, but she somehow managed to always get into a fight with her little group of 'friends' and have a completely new one each month. These new friends seemed to adore her, so they must be only about a few days old, just getting used to the power. Anyone who knew Cheza personally would never agree to be her friend, so she always got the outcasts to join, and worship her.

"So Keiji," She said, awkwardly swishing her hair, "I see you're studying. Surprise surprise."

The girls giggled, and Keiji cringed. It was a sound like nails on a blackboard. Poor, brainwashed fools...

"Yeah, I'm learning about," He took a moment to turn the book over and read the cover before finishing, "Mesopotamia."

Cheza raised her eyebrows in mock interest, "Oh! What about them?"

He battled with the idea of telling her, 'I hate you, so will you please get over desperately trying to make my life hell and just get lost? It's pathetic.'

But he resisted temptation and said, "Oh, uh, well...Those Mesopotamians..." He whistled, "Whoo, well they're...a bunch of...really old people..."

He sort of trailed off at the end into a mumble so they would be less inclined to notice that he really knew nothing about them in all his two hours of studying. Cheza leaned across the table, trying to act seductive and failing miserably.

"You wouldn't have...room for one more would you?"

Keiji took a breath. How to say this nicely...

"No."

She pouted, "But there are three seats here, surely you can spare one for me."

"Actually no."

"How come?"

He could have lied. He could have come up with some obviously made up story about a disease or fear or something like that, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. Aw, what the heck, since she was asking for it so badly...He closed the book and placed it gently on the table, folding his hands flat on top of it.

"Because I hate you." He said with a calm smile, "I wish you would die long, painful, fiery death filled with midgets and pitch forks so then I could bury you in a landfill and laugh every day until I die of old age."

The look on her face was priceless. He just had to continue.

"But don't worry Cheza, it won't be too bad." He said, "Every time I have to take out the trash from then on, I'll think of you."

One of the girls behind her almost giggled, and the other two shot her a glare. She'd be replaced next week. Cheza made a sound that strangely seemed to resemble a subway train, rose to her feet in rage, and stormed out of the building making as much noise as possible. Keiji grinned in spite of his effort to at least act like he cared he just blew her off, and turned back around.

They were gone.

Keiji cursed under his breath. Before Cheza came, those three stalkers were at the table behind him "reading". But now, they had all disappeared AGAIN as soon as he tried to get a good look at them.

"Am I just being paranoid?" He wondered aloud, shaking his head and collecting his books.

He'd think about it later. Right now, he had bigger things on his mind.

Like figuring out who this Narita girl was, and if she was at all hot.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So...I essence you're saying that you're...insane." Leiko said, eyes twice their usual size by the end of the story.

"Well, yeah, I guess." Toki blushed, and began freely toying with the puzzle as her nervousness started to build up.

Leiko looked like her birthday had come early, "That is so cool!"

Toki smiled, "You...you really think so?"

"Yes! You see and talk to ghosts! Like a median or gypsy or whatever...That's way better then I thought I would get out of you! I mean, I've always dreamed of being able to say, 'Hi! I'm Leiko! And I'm insane!' But having an insane FRIEND is so much cooler!"

Toki was purely shocked. She was taking a huge gamble allowing Leiko to hear her secret, and for whatever reason, Leiko actually BELIEVED her. Most people she was acquaintaned with would have given her a weird look and left as soon as possible. But Leiko...well....there might be a whole other problem with her.

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Toki repeated, "You promised, remember?"

"Right, right, of course, of course." Leiko said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Toki found it disconcerting, but said nothing as Leiko got off her bed and started to pace.

"So, what, does he live in your house or something?"

"Well, I don't really know much about him yet..." Toki said timidly, "Just figured out I could really communicate with it last night and all..."

"You could ask it questions for me!" Leiko said suddenly, spinning around so fast it caught Toki off guard, "I wanna know everything! Like, what's it like to be a dead guy?"

"Oh boy..." Toki said softly, starting to wonder if this girl was as trustworthy as she had thought.

"Is he cute?"

Toki furrowed her brows in confusion, "Cute?"

"Yeah, cute." Leiko said nodding furiously, "He isn't all moldy and rotting is he? Does he still have injuries on him like in movies?"

"No, I guess he's fine and..." She glanced at Leiko's eager face and added uncertainly, "...cute."

Leiko had a goofy grin on her face now, "I wanna meet him!"

Toki felt her whole body jerk upward, "What?"

"Let me meet him! I always wanted to see what a real ghost is like!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, he really didn't want me to tell you in the first place and--"

There was a knocking on the door, and both girls quieted down immediately.

"Come in." Leiko said.

"Nari-sempai," Rai walked inside and smiled, "I just came to—oh, hello Nakagawa-san, I would have thought you'd be gone by now."

Toki waved timidly and Leiko nodded his way, "What did you want to tell me, Rai?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your mother will be coming home in an hour, and that dinner will be served about that time."

"Thank you. Is that all?"

Toki blinked. Leiko was suddenly so serious, she had jumped from giddy to solemn in a mere moment. Apparently, Rai noticed too. He leaned against the doorframe nonchalantly and shot her a suspicious glance.

"You're so quiet..." He noted, with an 'all knowing' grin, "What are you hiding?"

Leiko shook her head and shrugged, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are. I heard you both talking about something, then I come, and you all clam up." He turned to Toki and his eyebrows raised, "What about you, Nakagawa-san? Going to tell me what you two were chatting about?"

Toki hesitated, she had never been very good at lying. Rai must have sensed it too, otherwise he would have continued interrogating Leiko. Toki gulped, determined not to screw this up, and straightened to look taller.

"Nothing, Rai. We were just talking about school."

He didn't look convinced, but he did look defeated. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, and left mumbling some reminder about dinner to Leiko before closing the door. They both waited a few seconds before Leiko winked and gave Toki a thumbs up. Toki grinned.

Maybe she was trustworthy after all.

"I want to know more." Leiko announced, touching her arm, "I've got an idea! How about you spend the night!"

Toki didn't seem too thrilled, "You mean...tonight?"

Leiko nodded in a hyper sort of way, and Toki grimaced.

"Would your parents be alright with it?" Leiko asked quickly, "Do you need to call them? I have tons of extra stuff here so you don't need anything, and we're going to the same school in the morning so...can you?"

She was trapped. It just wouldn't be good manners to say 'No' now, after Leiko had thought up everything. So reluctantly, Toki nodded, and Leiko emitted another one of her trademark high pitched squeals.

"Great! I'll go get the blankets for you to sleep on, this is going to be so much fun!"

Toki forced a grin and laughed nervously as Leiko ran out of the room. She was beginning to feel like this whole day would have been better if she never would have come. But it was too late to escape now, and she slumped back into her chair.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Konpaku's voice echoed in the back of her head.

"She's my friend now, I won't let her tell." Toki told him, only half believing herself.

"If you insist, hikari."

For some reason, hearing him call her hikari made her feel warm inside. She looked to the ceiling, feeling cheerful for the first time in a while when she saw something that ruined it.

How was she going to get to sleep with blood suckers glaring down at her?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Retaw- There you go, a long chapter to make up for the last short one. This is the third time I wrote this chapter, because the first two drafts just weren't...interesting enough. In fact, Rai's character just randomly popped up! I was writing and then, there he was. So, I think I like this draft best, and I hope you will too. Ja!

- AUTHORS NOTES TO ALL YEE WHO CARE -

TUTOMU- I know I'm making it seem like Tutomu is a real...well, I dunno how to explain it. But he normally isn't that bad. He just hates loosing, and to make things worse, he hates being shown up by his younger brother. Usually he's like Rai, you'll see in later chapters.

RAI- I didn't describe what Rai looked like because immediately my own picture of him came to mind, but I didn't want to spoil it. I guess he's one of those characters that you see one way and read another, so I just left it to your own imagination to figure it out.

CHEZA- Another character that popped up. Her's wasn't quite so random though. I knew I wanted a 'wannabe school whore' and I knew what role she was going to be playing, but I hadn't come up with a name or introductory circumstance until now. I just started typing and TA DA! She just randomly shows up. I think I did a pretty good job on that part too, if I do say so myself. Rai was like that too. And I love him. - Cheza is pronounced 'Sh-eh-zah' by the way. I knew someone with that name and couldn't wait to use it in the pop up character.

Things like that always make me feel like a true writer. insert grin here

Hope this chapter wasn't too boring with all that talking, I made it long too, very long. Six pages longer then I usually write. ; But anyway. Ja!


	7. Exposure

**Ex·pose**  
Function: _transitive verb_  
Inflected Forms: **ex·posed**; **ex·pos·ing**  
**1** to subject to risk from a harmful action or condition: as **a** to leave (a child) uncared-for and lacking shelter from the elements

* * *

"You can't do this..." A voice whispered. 

Toki's eyes flew open as she clung to the sheets and looked around best she could in the pitch black without moving her head. For a moment, she panicked. She was in some strange room that didn't look a thing like her usual bedroom. She looked up at the ceiling in shock, and was regretfully reminded by those horrible blood stained, white faces glaring down at her.

"...you can't do this."

She shut her eyes, half believing that those dreadful vampire posters were talking to her with the other half convinced another ghost was waiting for her in the dark.

Either way, she didn't want to talk back.

It took her a few minutes to realize that the voice didn't belong to the posters, or to Konpaku-sama. Slowly, she opened her eyes again and took a shaky breath in.

"Leiko-san?" Toki whispered.

"...you can't do this..." Came the reply.

Toki felt a tiny bit of relief upon realizing that Leiko was only sleep talking. Yes, that had to be it. She almost laughed for getting so freaked about the whole thing. Should she wake her up though? It didn't sound like a happy dream. Still, this room gave her the weirdest feeling...like she was constantly being watched.

She glared at the posters, something very unlike her. But after all, it was all their fault for making her stay up all night staring wide-eyed at them like they were going to spring to life and eat her or something.

Biting the bullet, Toki forced herself to get up enough to look over at her friend. She moved into sitting position, and upon realizing that nothing was going to attack her, she pushed herself up off the short cot to look in the bed swinging gently above her.

"Leiko-san...do you?"

Her words were cut short as she covered her mouth to keep from shouting. Leiko laid there, eyes wide open and bloodshot, staring blankly at the ceiling gripping the bear's neck threateningly, tangling it in her long fingers. She wanted to scream, but instead, she kept completely still and held her breath. A trance? Possession? What was she supposed to do to help?

"You can't do this..." She mumbled over and over again, "...you can't.."

"Leiko-san!" Toki exclaimed in panic, shaking her friend's shoulders roughly, "Wake up! Wake up Leiko!"

There was a jolt down her entire body, then Leiko blinked, moaned as she looked over at Toki and closed her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked groggily.

Toki was in shock. Here she had thought her only friend had become possessed, and she acted like nothing happened? She tried to keep the scowl to a minimum.

"What happened to you?" She demanded, "What were you doing?"

Leiko opened one eye to stare skeptically back at her, "Last I checked, I was sleeping...?"

"No! You can't have been sleeping because your eyes were wide open!"

"But I was sleeping..." Leiko shot back with a yawn, "I know I was. I was dreaming."

"Dreaming..." Toki repeated, mind racing, "But"

"It was a really cool dream too." Leiko continued, "Weird though. There was this guy and he was standing in black smoke or something strange like that. Anyway, he was crying or something...see, it was weird cause I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was crying, ya know? And I knew who he was somehow too. But he kept insisting that I was dead. And I wasn't. I was right there. It was just...weird."

And with that, she turned over again and buried her head in a pillow. Toki didn't move, unsettled by the whole ordeal. She just stayed completely still, watching as Leiko breathed. Up and down...up and down...up...and down...

"Nakagawa-san..." Leiko's voice muffled, "Go back to sleep. It's creeping me out to have you watch me like that."

Toki said nothing. Unconvinced.

"What if I promised I wouldn't what was it you described it as, oh yeahsleep with my eyes open. What if I promised I wouldn't do that again, would you go to sleep?"

"...I'm going to get a glass of water." Toki informed her after a long, over exasperated sigh.

"You do that."

"I'll be back in a little bit. I'll find the kitchen myself."

"Alright." Leiko mumbled, turning over again, "I'll still be here."

"Ok, so...bye..."

"Later, Nakagawa-san."

"It's Toki."

"Whatever. Just...go." Leiko mumbled, waving a hand as she buried her face deeper in her pillow.

"Alright...bye..."

Leiko didn't reply to this one, so Toki got onto her feet and scooped the puzzle into her hands. Normally she wouldn't have taken it off, but she had found in the past few tries that it was rather difficult to sleep with something that big around your neck. The metal was cold to the touch, and sent goose-bumps up and down her arms when she slid the chain around her neck and attached it, letting the puzzle fall flat on her chest. (A/N: That's just a long way to say, 'she put the puzzle on')

She pressed the door open gingerly and closed it just as carefully, even though Leiko was sleeping like a rock already. The tile was cold too, and felt nice on her bare feet, but the whole house had an eerie still feeling that made her uncomfortable again. She tried to ignore it and followed the few nightlight things that were lit in a few areas, casting a golden light on everything she saw.

Toki kept having flashbacks of when she had gone with Tutomu's family to the haunted house one year, seeing all the portraits aligning the hallway walls and getting the idea that they were all staring you down.

"If there was anyone near here," She whispered, touching the puzzle, "Then I would hear their footsteps on the tile."

"Seems logical to me."

Toki leapt three feet in the air before spinning around to face the shadow of a tall man. Her assumptions were confirmed as the puzzle warmed and cooled on her skin while the shadow gained more detail and became more human-like.

'So Konpaku does reside inside the puzzle, and is able to come out wherever I am...' Toki thought. Even though she knew that the fact she told Leiko was going to come up soon in the conversation, she couldn't help the comforted smile that spread across her lips at the thought of not being alone in the hallway. He crossed his arms (like he did quite often) and Toki gestured down the hall.

"Isn't it kind of...unsafe to be out in someone else's house like this?" She asked him innocently.

"There isn't a living presence around, otherwise I would have sensed them." He explained simply, "Besides, she already knows I'm here, doesn't she?"

'Ah, wasting no time I see.' Toki thought bitterly. Though she understood it best to attack what was eating at her the whole time head on, and gestured her head gently down the hallway.

"Would you walk with me?" She asked.

He didn't move, "I highly doubt that's why I was called."

"Called..." Toki said softly, "I don't remember..."

"It's subconscious. Is there something you mean to speak with me about?"

Toki began to feel nervous, his facial expressions didn't seem to change, but it was apparent to her he wasn't in a very good mood. She cleared her throat and nodded, "Well...you're right...there is something I want to talk about..."

Again, he said nothing. Dryly Toki mentally commented that he was probably used to being right...he seemed to have that sort of air about him.

"I wanted to apologize." She continued timidly, "I didn't mean to-"

"I don't need an apology. This is, after all, your responsibility, not mine." He said, looking off into another direction in the hallway, "However..."

Toki straightened, hoping to hear a bit of good news. So far the night wasn't going as well as she had hoped it to...

"However?"

Konpaku nodded, "I do believe that it was...a good thing, in it's own way, that you told her. Though I don't agree with it, and my senses are worn down, this 'Leiko' girl has a strange magical aura to her."

"Magical aura?"

"Much like you do in fact." He said with another small nod, "And you need not repeat the last word of my sentences. I'm well aware of what I said."

Toki looked to the ground and bit her lip, "Sorry."

Konpaku looked up at her, face shrouded in shadow and golden light highlighting his features and making him look completely at home in the darkness. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes in her direction. She wasn't quite sure if he was trying to get a better look at her, or if he was trying to figure something out, but she shifted uneasily on both feet while he looked. Finally, he smiled.

"It seems," He informed her casually, "that you are more like my previous host then I had first expected."

"I am?"

"Your eyes..." He mused, "Maybe if I had a daughter, she would look like you do..."

She couldn't help smiling shyly, and opened her mouth to speak when there came a hard banging sound from downstairs that made her jump. Konpaku instantly disappeared from sight and Toki took a step back. But for some reason, she didn't get the scared feeling she had received when Leiko was talking about spending the night.

"Easy to see where my fears lie..." She mumbled sharply.

The beating stopped for a moment, but then picked up louder then ever and faster then before. If it were a burglar or a killer...wouldn't they be more careful not to wake up the entire mansion? Cautiously she took light steps down the hallway, following the sound quickly but almost silently. (if she had taken her slippers with her it might have been quieter...) And finally the sound lead her to the kitchen she had been searching for previously. And in the corner was none other than Rai.

He didn't seem to be having a good day.

Rai was sitting atop a countertop with his head and chest pressed up against a cabinet door, banging on it furiously. It seemed he had a rhythm to it though...he'd spend one minute pounding the door, then one minute yanking at it, then start pounding again. Even though his pace was slowing down immensely as he ran out of energy. Toki choked back a laugh and called to confirm, "Rai?"

He stopped immediately and perked his head up, revealing the large bags under his eyes and red spot on his forehead where he had been lying on it. He blinked a few times to make sure before exclaiming, "Naka-san!" He cleared his throat, "Is there anything I can do for you, Miss?"

"What are you doing, Rai?"

He was confused at first, but followed the line of vision and remembered the cabinet he was sitting next to. He groaned loudly in frustration and began yanking at it again as if stopping for a moment had let everything settle back into place and he had to start all over again. "I couldn't sleep, so I came down here."

Toki took a few steps to stand by him on his perch on the countertop, "Why?"

"For a cup of tea, of course. Everyone knows it calms people down and helps them sleep."

She chuckled, "Of course. So why aren't you drinking tea right about now, Rai?"

"Because," He grunted, pulling hard at the knob, "The stupid tea cabinet won't OPEN!"

Toki held back a giggle and reached for the knob. Rai let it go to allow her fair try, and felt his mouth fall open as she effortlessly slid it open. She blushed, coughed, and said softly, "It...slides..."

Rai took in a long, deep breath while examining the open cabinet before shaking his head and saying, "My own stupidity never ceases to amaze me..."

"I don't mean to rub your nose in it..." Toki murmured, "But shouldn't you know how to open it? Seeing as you live here and not me...?"

Rai chuckled, "I'm not a cook, Nakagawa-san, this isn't my turf. I'm a-"

"Minion of doom?" Toki offered.

Rai blushed for only a second before grinning and saying, "Actually, its proclaimed more like: Rai, the minion of _DOOOOOM!_ Emphases on doom."

He winked, and Toki laughed as she watched him pull out two coffee mugs and fill the teapot. She didn't ask for tea, but she didn't object either. The feeling of warm, wet air was too tempting to pass up on a cold night, and he gave her quite a generous amount before settling down into the other chair next to the Kitchen Island where Toki was also sitting. She breathed it in greedily as she cradled the cup in her hands, and though it was late, her and Rai suddenly forgot all tiredness they might have had long enough to stay and talk.

"What's that?" Rai asked at one point, gazing at the puzzle, "I meant to ask you the first time but I forgot. Is it the new style for you kids or something? Everything changes so quickly nowadays."

Toki wasn't sure if she should use the comment to her advantage or not, but found herself shaking her head. She couldn't lie well, after all, what was the use trying?

"It's...a puzzle."

Not a lie. In fact, it was the complete truth, and just vague enough that she might be able to get away with it.

"A puzzle?"

_No such luck. _

_Or maybe..._

"Huh, cool."

_There was some good fortune ahead of her._

Toki nodded to him and sipped her tea in momentary quiet. Rai stretched and leaned back in his chair saying, "I think Leiko had something like that at one point in time."

It was like someone had punched her in the stomach. Toki choked on her tea and hissed through her struggling throat, "She...She did?"

He nodded, "Yeah, don't know what happened to it though. It was her dad that had it at first, I think the little imp girl stole it from him. But I don't know what happened to it..."

Toki didn't say anything after that, and Rai returned his attention to his tea. Suddenly the leisurely paced conversation she was sharing was far too slow, and she wanted nothing more for him to finish, say a quick good night, and allow her to return to Leiko's bedroom. She needed to speak with her, immediately. Her eyes rested on the last three drops of tea in her own cup and she rolled them around impatiently as Rai took his own sweet time, staring up at the ceiling.

"So how's school going, Nakagawa-san?"

Oh god, more conversation. Toki opened her mouth, intending to answer his question, before her eyes widened at the thought that suddenly dawned on her. School! It was perfect!

"Oh no," Toki murmured staring at the clock above the oven in fake horror, "School! I completely forgot...its so late, I don't want to sleep through my first class..."

"Go ahead then, Nakagawa-san, I'm sorry for keeping you up so late." Rai said with a gentle smile, "Though your company was greatly appreciated."

Toki nodded politely and bowed a little, more of a habit then an intention, "It was no trouble at all, I assure you."

There was a moment of quiet between the two, before Rai shot his nose into the air and waved his hand dismissively snapping playfully, "Now get out of my sight before I have to take forceful action."

Toki grinned, and was off. She only walked until she was sure she was out of sight and earshot before she took off in a brisk run, dark hallway walls speeding past her in a blur as she tried desperately to remember where Leiko's room was in the mess of identical white doors. Her mind was hung up on one thing, and one thing only. Even though it was only a passing comment from Rai, something inside her screamed that he was right, and that for some reason, Leiko had an item like hers. Then, without warning, Toki stopped. And found that somehow, she had ended up in front of Leiko's room, hand on the doorknob, ready to pounce.

However, the pounce resembled something more of a kitten then a tiger...

Opening the door gingerly, Toki had to remind herself she was trying to wake Leiko up not allow her to sleep. Frustrated with herself, she decided to take another approach and started to flip the light switch on and off repeatedly.

Nothing. Except maybe a groan and an exceptionally loud snore.

"Leiko-san!" Toki said forcefully, "Wake up! I need to speak with you!"

Taking the more cliché road, Toki gripped the edges of her comforter and ripped the covers off of a sleeping Leiko. This proved more difficult then they made it out to be on TV, seeing as how Leiko didn't seem to approve of her covers being stolen, however Toki won in the end, and Leiko was up in an instant.

"Giveit backto me." Leiko growled, sitting upright with strange red lines creeping around her pale skin from the creases in the pillowcase, "Now."

Toki flinched, but rolled the covers up and sat on top of them, "Not until you tell me something."

Leiko looked deadly now, eyes narrowing in a most maniacal way as she leaned in closer to Toki's own face, "What?"

Toki bit her lip, and then thrust the puzzle out from its resting place into the moonlight so Leiko could examine it closer, "Rai-san said...he said you had something like this. I want to see it."

Leiko squinted, still half asleep and blinking stupidly as she tried to remember. She ran a hand through her short mane of frizzy dark hair and sighed deeply muttering, "I don't know what he was talking about"

"He said your dad had it first, and you stole it from him. I need to see it, Leiko-san, now. It's more important then you could imagine."

Leiko's eyes opened a little more, staring seriously at Toki, neither of them backing down on the urgent gaze that she didn't quite understand. Then, Leiko chuckled, shook her head, and rolled her eyes.

"I remember now...Daddy brought something like that back on a business trip and I wanted it, so I stole it from his office and hid it somewhere he would never look." Another dry chuckle, "Funny, I put it somewhere I would never forget, but I can't remember now...why is this so important anyway? What's so?"

Too late, Toki was already searching. Her eyes scanned the room frantically for anything that seemed to stick out. Somewhere she might hide something, but know it was out of the ordinary enough to never forget it. And that's when her eyes struck the loveable resident on Leiko's bed.

_That teddy bear..._

Toki seized the bear off her bed and began turning it over, squeezing it, doing anything she could think of. As soon as her fingers touched it she felt that familiar feeling of imbalance, the bear HAD to be it. Konpaku remained silent in her mind's corridor, but she could also sense he was paying close attention to her every move. Toki pressed her hand into the stuffed tummy, firmly, and hit something. Something round and hard lay in it's belly, and Toki felt her entire body tense up.

It was there. She had found it. There were more items out there then just hers. She didn't know why she felt it was so important to retrieve it, but...

"I need scissors." Toki demanded, thrusting her empty hand out palm up.

Leiko looked positively scandalized, "Are you insane! I've had that since I was like, four! No way I'm cutting him up! No way!"

Toki turned fiery eyes on her, patience wearing thin as her hand kept suspended in air, "Leiko-san, understand me when I tell you that right now isn't a good time to get all possessive over a children's toy. Now this is the last time I'll ask nicely, scissors. Now." And as an afterthought, "Please."

Leiko drew in an equally testy breath and made a less-then-flattering mocking face as her lips spoke soundless words of ridicule. But she turned her back and after a few seconds of rummaging, found the scissors and handed them over with minor muttering. Toki in turn, wasted no time in getting right down to business. She showed no mercy in jamming the scissors smack dab in the middle of the bear's face, and cutting down from there. Leiko winced, but said nothing, and after only five minutes

"I think this is it." Toki said quietly, "I think...I found it."

* * *

Sakura and Amarante had found each other inside the school's main hallway after both after school activities were finished. Sakura had cheerleading to keep up with, and Amarante had to attend multiple committee meetings, but somehow, they both finished approximately the same time...approximately... 

"Where is she..." Sakura grumbled once more, checking her watch.

No, the space time continuum hadn't changed since she last checked, so that meant it was still 6:07. Sakura sighed and leaned against the wall, eyes constantly searching back and forth in case Amarante came from either direction. She was about to give up and leave, assuming that she had to go home and couldn't contact her in time to inform her she couldn't make it, but then she head quick footsteps coming in her direction.

"Saku-rin!" Amarante said loudly, still quite a few paces away, "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't intend for the dance committee to go so late!"

Sakura smiled and shrugged, "No problem."

Amarante stopped when she got close enough and took a minute to recompose herself. She lined up her books, caught her breath, straightened her skirt and smiled perfectly. Amarante was the sort of person who didn't look quite complete without a smile. She wasn't particularly beautiful, having a narrow face, long nose, and high forehead, but when she smiled it was like all her flaws completely disappeared, and she became the most breathtaking person in the world. She was thin, her hair was long, thick, dark and typically done up in some sort of ribbon, and her eyes were a strange shade of gray that made them look almost white blue.

Sakura, on the other hand, was willowy and muscular, part of the benefits she received from cheerleading. She had a sort of classic beauty to her at first glance, but anyone who knew her could tell you she could look purely evil in an instant. Her eyes were dark and depthless, most likely spawning from all the fantasy reading she did. Holding up a finger, Sakura grinned mischievously and pulled a book from her tiny plaid backpack.

"I finally got it." She announced, "Phantom. The only new copy left in Domino."

Amarante tried hard to get equally excited about the book, but frankly, she wasn't a reader. (A fact that would shock anyone who knew, knowing how studious she is.) And definitely not one for fiction, if anything. She just smiled and nodded mannerly saying, "You finally bought it?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head violently, "Are you kidding? The thing costs more than I earn in half a year! I can't afford that! And no way I can get my mom to pay for it, you know how she is about this kind of stuff." She patted the book affectionately, "Nope, I drove four hours to the only library in Japan that has it, and I only have four days to finish it before I have to drive it back."

"Fun." Amarante retorted, starting to walk off down the hallway, with Sakura following.

"It'll be worth it." She said, "Trust me. You've got to read Phantom of the Opera too, Ammy-chan, it's a great book. I know its some big fad now, but sooner or later people will get bored of it, and I won't be considered a 'follower' anymore. And neither will you, if you read now."

She waved the book in front of Amarante's nose like it was supposed to be tempting, but the smell of stale pages just succeeded in turning her off even more. She waved it away and wrinkled her nose.

"I think I'll pass, too many things to do to read it."

"Oh, right." Sakura replied, "Why are you taking all of those classes anyway? Your grades alone should be enough to get you into a good college...and I don't know how you get it all done with that acting job of yours. I'd be dead in three days with your workload. Shouldn't you take a break for a while?"

Amarante shook her head quickly, "Too risky, I need all I can. We really need money right now."

"But I don't get it...Isn't your grandfather working too?"

"...yeah...So where are we going exactly?"

Sakura blinked, only now realizing they were standing outside the school and in front of the road. Taking a quick look around, Sakura pointed to the left. They walked in almost complete silence the whole way though frankly, neither really understood why it was so awkward. Sure, there'd be some passing comments about the weather or weird cars the passed, but no conversation. Amarante didn't mind it though. She'd much rather walk in silence then talk about what she knew Sakura was thinking about...

Sooner or later they reached Toki Nakagawa's house and Sakura knocked on the door.

No answer. Amarante shed a skeptical side-glance at her friend, and Sakura's brow's furrowed. She tried again, knocking impatiently on the door but still no one came to answer it.

"That's strange..." Sakura thought aloud, "She should be home by now...and I'm sure this is the place."

Amarante muttered something incoherent and started to walk away, stopped immediately as Sakura grabbed her arm and reeled her back.

"You give up too easily. Maybe she just didn't hear us...which window do you think is her bedroom?"

Amarante's eyes widened and she snorted lightly, "Saku-rin, please tell me you aren't serious."

"I bet it's that one over there."

"Saku-rin..."

"Sure is dark...maybe she's sleeping or something. Hand me a rock so I don't scare her by knocking on the window. I had that happen once to me and it wasn't fun"

"Saku-rin, no, we are not throwing rocks at her window. I'll just come over tomorrow...or something."

"Gah, I know she's in there..." Sakura muttered, eyes narrowed as she tried to see in through the dark window from that far away; "Fine. Tomorrow. At school. I'll find her."

"Alright, Saku-rin, alright."

"And you're going to meet her."

"I expected as much."

"…so…we're leaving now then?"

"It seems so."

Sakura took one last defeated look at the house before they walked away, uttering a quick comment about if 'breaking and entering was a punishable crime if you knew the person...' and earning both a pleading and threatening glance from her friend.

* * *

Toki and Leiko hadn't moved for at least fifteen minutes. They both sat some distance away from each other, small golden object waiting wordlessly in between the two. Neither of them had touched it since Toki fished it out of the stuffing and dropped it on the ground, lost in shock and amazement. Leiko refused to make any sort of reaction except one of deep concentration, and Toki refused to speak until Leiko offered up her opinion on the situation. Finally, Leiko broke from her train of thought and reached out to touch the object. 

"Careful!" Toki gasped abruptly, making Leiko jerk back on instinct like it was a hot stovetop, "...you don't...know what it is."

Leiko seemed annoyed by that response and started to reach again, "I think I know what I'm doing, Nakagawa-san,"

"Toki."

"Toki-san. After all, I've been sleeping with this thing under my head for years and look," She waved a hand in front of her face theatrically, "Skin's still the same color it always was, no warts or anything."

Toki wanted to say something in reply to that, but she couldn't. If she hadn't already felt like it was useless, and that maybe she was being over dramatic, she might have tarried on. In truth, there was nothing that was ever going to stray the hand of Leiko at that moment, Konpaku told her later on. It had come time for destiny to take control. And it wasn't so forgiving.

Gingerly, Leiko poked the tiny golden item, trying to stop her hands from shaking too obviously, and her forehead creased into deep lines. It didn't feel magic...not that she knew from experience what magic was supposed to feel like, but she had always pictured it to zap, or tingle, or warm or something equally awe inspiring. Instead, it felt like it looked. It felt like gold, cold from the night air and sitting in the dark, both round and flat, with old carvings in its surface.

Unimpressed, Leiko picked the entire thing up and plopped it into her hand with no hesitation now. She studied it closely, strangely fascinated. It was the sort of thing she saw about a million times in text books, magazines, television shows, and the kind of thing one would assume to be bored of pretty quickly. But there was something about holding it that gave her the goosebumps. Was that magic? No, she would assume not.

"Its harmless, Toki-san, I don't know what you were getting all worked up over," Leiko said with a laugh, "Yours may be special, but this one is obviously just an imitation."

Though, she had hoped...

"Oh..." Toki said softly, almost disappointed, "Are you sure? Nothing seems strange?"

Leiko shook her head and shrugged, "Nothing. Just kind of creepy that the stupid eye on the top keeps staring at me..."

Toki leaned in for a better look, "Maybe it is...maybe it is just a replica or something...sure does look real though, doesn't it?"

Leiko grinned and nodded quickly, "It's got this hole in the back, I think its for string or a rope or something. Maybe I'll wear it as a necklace to school tomorrow. Ha, my originality never ceases."

Toki smiled half heartedly as the two both settled back into bed, stuck between something of relief and disappointment as Leiko tucked the 'wannabe-item' away safely. She made a mental note to ask Konpaku the next day whether or not there really was more then one item or if she was just jumping to conclusions, and if there were really other items...

Where exactly were they all?

* * *

Retaw- Ok, so that's the end of this chapter. I like the way this one turned out much better than the previous, though it seems like even less got accomplished. Gah...so far to go, so little time. I got a bunch of reviews last time Thankies everyone! You don't know how much it brightens my day to see a few kind words in your inbox. Heh, yes, the cast is going to be getting quite large. I'm still kind of introducing everything;; mainplot is coming soon! 

Oh yes, and in case some of you noticed, there were a few gramatical errors that I felt like fixing...so I uploaded this chapter over again. Sorry to my readers! I'll update a brand new chapter soon I swear! Thank you. ; And thank you for your reviews! They mean the world to me! I'm forced to spin around in my computer chair very fastevery time I earn one.

And constructive critisism is appriciated as well.


	8. The Definition of 'Freak'

Sleeping should be an easy thing, right?

When bluntly explained, sleeping is simply clearing your mind, closing your eyes, and being close to something soft, preferably on top of it.

However, somehow, sleeping at Leiko's house was proving itself to be almost impossible. And the discovery of the fake gold eye made it that much harder to keep her mind from rambling. Toki felt like she had just shut her eyes and successfully relaxed for the first time when a terrible noise came from above.

She winced, her body curl, she groaned distastefully, but the sound wouldn't stop. In fact, it seemed to get LOUDER when she did this. It was like her very brain went numb. Was this a sign of the apocalypse? Was hell raining down from above her? She opened her eyes.

No, it was just Rai clutching a horn not unlike one fans use at a basketball game to cheer on their favorite team. But at a basketball court, there was wide space and hundreds of screaming voices to sound over. The result was quite different in a bedroom with three people, all about equally distressed.

No, she was wrong again. Rai seemed quite pleased with everything. In fact, he looked downright smug. He blew the cursed horn another time, and somehow it seemed louder and longer then she had remembered it the first time.

"**_WAYGUPWAYGUPWAYGUP!"_** He chirped, flicking on and off light switches and turning on Leiko's radio full blast to a channel in a language she couldn't understand, **_"YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTTS OUT FROM UNDER THOSE SHEETS!"_**

"But its so nice and warm under here..." Leiko whined, snuggling down deeper into her comforter.

"Let me remedy that for you then." Rai said sharply, gripping both corners of the fabric and yanking it off her bed.

Though, as fate would have it, the comforter didn't flick off as nicely as it does in cartoon shows. Instead, Rai ended up dragging a yelping Leiko, who still had the comforter in her grip, off her own bed and on top of Toki. Rai looked puzzled at first, but shrugged and blew the horn again. Hey, whatever works.

Both girls screamed. One from behind landed-upon, the other from her ears feeling like they were bleeding. Rai chucked at this and said, "Food is ready downstairs, Leiko-sempai."

"God, Rai, do you always have to be such a--?" Leiko hissed, rubbing her sore side, "Fine. We'll be down in a minute."

Rai pretended to look thoughtful, "A minute? So let's see, my 'Imp' is a little rusty, but I think that translates to roughly fifteen minutes. Tut tut, but your food will be cold by then. And we can't have the little princess eating cold food, can we? In fact, I've already taken it upon myself to tell the maid to take the food away after three minutes, because then it wouldn't be worth eating anyway."

Leiko looked positively violated, Toki was still too smashed to have an opinion on the matter. Rai smiled evilly, knowing full well what he'd done as he almost pranced out of the room and down the hall. Leiko sprang into life immediately, screaming out, "RAI YOU STUPID--! YOU EVIL BUTTFACE!"

She dug into her closet (Toki finding the inside of the closet even less clean looking then the outside...) pulling out different items of clothes frantically and having them all pile onto the floor in a heap of black. After she seemed to have gotten everything she needed, Leiko slammed the closet shut and took a good quick look at the pile, "ah!"ing and pulling a pair of very old, very dirty, very ripped and slightly faded jeans along with a belt, boots, and a shirt that had somehow gotten a few buckles attached to it. Toki held the clothes awkwardly, and Leiko glared at her for a minute before snapping:

"Don't just stand there! We've probably only got a minute and a half left now!" And pulling out black pants and a blood red T-shirt for herself.

Toki usually considered herself a modest person, but Leiko showed absolutely no modesty in shedding her PJs to change into her clothes right in front of her. Toki paled a little, but followed the example timidly, albeit feeling strange dressing like THAT for school. Leiko had little time to look her over, just glanced and said something muffled like, "lets go!" or "to the food!" one or the other, Toki couldn't decide which. Either way, they were sprinting down the hallways like idiots. And sure enough, as they reached the table, the maid (Gretta, Toki learned later) was just removing the bowls from the place settings.

"WAIT!" Leiko yelled, panting (you'd be panting too if you wore ten pound boots) "WE DON'T CARE IF ITS COLD!"

Gretta smiled a little, "Why, good morning Narita-sama. And good morning to you, Nakagawa-san."

Leiko slumped into the chair with very little ladylike manners, almost in spite of the astonishingly formal atmosphere that was the dining room. She scooped up a huge amount of food and struggled to fit it all in her mouth, staring at Toki with expectant eyes and jerking her head at the chair next to her. Toki sat down in her usual polite, timid manner and awkwardly started eating from the food in front of her.

"Cowld..." Leiko was able to muffle through the stuffed mouth, allowing crumbs and loose pieces to spill from her mouth, "S'upid...'hys he always go' tebe right..."

Toki blinked and stared at her food more closely. Sure, it wasn't steaming, but it was sure a lot warmer then her breakfast usually was. And way tastier too, but maybe that was just because for once she didn't have to make it herself or eat her dad's leftovers from two hours ago.

Leiko was done way before she was, finishing her meal with a melodramatic swig of orange juice and loud gasp when she chugged the whole thing in one breath. Toki offered many times to go, saying she wasn't so hungry and she didn't want to make them late, but Leiko insisted she finish first. Somehow, she found amusement in watching Toki eat, like she was a researcher or behavior specialist.

"You don't have to be shy about it..." She had commented once, "Just eat it. There's no one judging you on your grace."

And when Toki had finally finished, Leiko chuckled and mumbled something under her breath. Toki considered asking what she said, but figured it was something she didn't need (or want) to hear. Rai offered them a ride to school that morning, but Leiko only glared in response and told him that they would walk.

Toki would have said the same, he seemed far too tickled by the ordeal to want to drive with him.

The school really wasn't that far from her house, the weather was decent, so it was actually quite enjoyable for a while. One of the few days Toki was actually on time...They were silent for a while, until Leiko looked Toki over again and grinned.

"You look so adorable in that!" She said, pleased with her own handiwork, "You should dress like that more often."

Toki blushed a little. She would never get away with wearing something like this at home, unless she changed into "normal clothes" by the time her parents got home. The buckles on the shirt drew attention to spots that Toki would rather they not, but for some reason, she got the feelingKonpaku felt right at home in this kind of wardrobe. It made her idly wonder what his old host used to wear...

"My parents would _kill_ me." Toki responded, "And I even I don't know if I like standing out so much..."

Leiko scoffed loudly, "Oh come on, Toki. Don't you ever get tired of being perfect? Being that little mouse in the background that people always tend to forget about? You need to strive to stand out a little more. I mean, it'd be one thing if you were ugly, but that isn't the case, trust me."

Toki laughed nervously, "I guess...I could try a hat...?"

"Now you're getting it." Leiko exclaimed suddenly, spinning around and walking backwards so she could look at her friend properly, "By the way, I've decided to make you my little project."

"Excuse me?" Toki paled, "What exactly do you mean by... 'project'?"

"Simple. I'm going to help you shed your skin and find yourself. No more will you be "hey you!" or "that girl with the weird eyes" but TOKI NAKAGAWA!" She spread her arms out for effect, "The confident, charming young woman who proved to the entire school—no, the entire WORLD that miracles CAN happen."

She laughed almost maniacally.

This was very discontenting to Toki. She stopped walking and stood speechless for a while as Leiko's grin grew broader and broader, "So, where should I start. Your look, perhaps? Your school life? Romance?" She smirked, "Oh, so much fun..."

Suddenly, Toki saw the resemblance in Rai and Leiko...

"Listen, Leiko-kun," Toki said hurriedly, "You really don't have to--"

"Nonsense. It will be a symbol of our friendship!" She flipped back around to walk properly as they crossed the street, "The golden, Egyptian-looking eye jewelry club!" She grimaced, "Ok, that sounded WAY better in my head..."

"B-B-But I like who I am!" Toki exclaimed desperately.

"And exactly who are you, Toki my dear?"

Toki opened her mouth, determined to prove the arrogant Leiko wrong, but simply couldn't come up with the words to say it. She just...was. Toki had never been one for teenage angst, those big questions of 'who am I really' 'why is life like it is' just never crossed her mind. It wasn't that she didn't have deep thoughts, she just didn't have time to drive herself into a deep depression over things that weren't going to change any time soon. Leiko just smiled, and they faded back into a long silence for the last few minutes before they reached the front of the school.

"Ha," Leiko muttered, "And early too, take that Rai." She pointed, "My locker is this way, where's yours?"

"Opposite direction...near the music room."

"That's around where my first class is, I'll just drop my stuff off and meet you somewhere over there, kay? It'll only take a second."

Toki nodded as they parted, and took her first tentative steps into the hallway to face her peers. If her eyes weren't closed, she might have noticed everyone's head jolt to the blur of black, expecting to see the infamous Leiko Narita dressed in something rebellious as usual. But instead, most felt their jaws drop to find Toki Nakagawa, the sweet, quiet little girl everyone knew but no one really _knew._

Toki felt eyes burning into her back as she tried to walk through drawing the least amount of attention as possible to herself. It proved to be quite difficult. She kept her hands tightly bound behind her back, and almost tripped over her own silly boots (that were two sizes to big at least) almost three times. With a wave of relief she caught sight of two familiar dark haired boys talking at the end of the hallway. She raised her hand to catch their attention, and they both gaped openly. Keiji kept glancing at Tutomu for his expression, not knowing Toki enough to know if doing a complete 360 and dressing in buckled clothing was normal for her...Judging by Tutomu's face, it was not.

"Toki..." He said, eyebrows raised, "What the hell are you wearing? What happened to your school uniform? ...You_do_ realize the principal is going to kill you for this, right?"

Toki blushed and shook her head, "I'll just tell them I spent the night at Leiko-chan's house the other night, and these were the only clothes she had. She said that her father donates a ton of money to the school so they let her wear whatever she wants...so--"

"No wonder. I was looking for you yesterday." Tutomu interrupted, "The house was empty...it was so weird not being able to get a hold of you." He laughed, "That has to be a first in however many years its been."

She giggled a bit, "Yeah, it's strange, I've never been over anyone else's house before. Except yours of course, Tutomu. I never expected Narita-san to be--"

Suddenly Keiji's head jerked up and he stared at her with wide eyes and smiling lips, "Narita-san? Did you...her name is Narita-san?"

Toki nodded, not understanding the thought process he was going through, "Yes, Narita Leiko-san. She's the one who--"

Without warning Keiji dropped his school books, grabbed Toki by the shoulders, and planted a big kiss smack dab on her lips. Toki's eyes must have looked like tennis balls to anyone watching, and with her terrified squeaking people might have assumed Keiji was trying to choke her. Either that or rape her...After three long seconds, the Keiji pulled away dramatically, and Toki was left in complete shock.

"Thank you, Toki-chan, you've saved me a lot of wasted time." Keiji said with a toothy grin, "Now, where is she?"

Toki couldn't move. She was frozen with her arms plastered tightly to her side and her eyes still staring in complete horror. Her mouth was open, her skin was pale, but Keiji didn't seem to notice any of this. He only looked around the hallways excitedly. Tutomu remained silent, but his left eye twitched ever so slightly. And then suddenly, when it seemed like no one was going to speak ever again...

"TOKI-CHAN!"

It was quite comical actually, Keiji's reaction to this. Of course, it wasn't humorous to him at the time, but anyone who understood the situation would have found it funny. Keiji turned around, knowing immediately that whoever was calling was Toki's friend Narita-san. But as he actually caught sight of the girl pushing her way through the hallways, his face went from eager, to shocked, to confused, to disappointed. VERY disappointed.

"Oh god no..." He muttered, "Please, Toki-chan, this isn't...this can't be--"

"Lucky...you got the good lockers. The ones that haven't gotten around to rusting shut yet." Leiko noted, taking no guilt in shoving the gaping Keiji out of her way to stand in front of the still shocked Toki.

Toki took a few cleansing breaths and swallowed quickly before saying softly, "Leiko-san, nice to see you found me." She shook her head, "Oh yes, and this is my friend Hisako Tutomu-kun, and his friend Keiji Yanaka-san. Both of them are--"

Leiko nodded in their direction, barely acknowledging their existence and turning immediately back to Toki. "Right, I'm sure they are." She mumbled quickly, "Anyway, I just wanted to--"

"Uh, Tutomu? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Keiji interrupted loudly, starting off without so much as a reply.

"Sure, fine, no one's making you stay." Leiko muttered, waving a hand in his general direction in a dismissive fashion. Toki looked to the ground, obviously embarrassed for her friend's actions but not willing to say anything about it at the moment. Tutomu cleared his throat awkwardly and left to where Keiji was standing. As soon as they were out of earshot, Keiji turned to Tutomu and began his attack.

"What now?" He growled.

Tutomu blinked, "Excuse me, _what_?"

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Keiji repeated, venom and frustration all but dripping in his tone, "What was my father _THINKING_! Setting me up with that girl, I mean COME ON! Narita-san is a _FREAK_!"

"And that would make you...?"

"--Of all the people, in all the business circles, why did she have to end up in mine?"

"Now you're just being dramatic." Tutomu mumbled, "And that sounds way too much like a cheesy line from detective movie..."

"Well at least one good thing came of the situation." Keiji said, staring off at the locker in the deepest form of concentration that a person of his intellectual ability could muster, "No, _TWO_ things. Yes, two good things came from this."

"Which would be?"

"One." Keiji stated, holding up a finger as if Tutomu couldn't count on his own, "I don't have to search for her anymore. Two. I won't have any trouble completely repulsing her."

He smirked, and Tutomu rolled his eyes, "How wonderful for you."

Keiji began to pace back and forth about three lockers length as Tutomu watched in less-than-mild interest.

"Now I just have to figure out a way to get us alone together, so I can prove to her what a completely disgusting weasel I am."

"That won't be hard..." Tutomu commented, smiling to himself and leaning up against the metal.

"Tutomu." Keiji exclaimed suddenly, "I could do without your sarcastic comments!"

"...that wasn't sarca--"

"I need to approach her innocently." Keiji said loudly over Tutomu's words, "If I come off to strong or too blunt then she'll immediately say no, just because she'll get the hint that I'm doing this to get rid of her. I need to be blunt, but not so blunt that I--"

"Hey!" Tutomu shouted suddenly, "Narita-san!"

Keiji jumped four feet in the air and looked at Tutomu like he had gone insane. Tutomu however, kept his eyes off the shocked teen and waited for Toki and Leiko to lift their heads in response. Once he had their attention he waved and yelled, "You want to go our with Keiji?"

Leiko gave Toki a 'does-this-happen-often?' look, and Toki shook her head in confusion, saying something that he couldn't hear from that distance. Leiko shrugged, said something back, and then nodded.

"Sure, what the hell." She shouted back.

Keiji flinched at the smug expression plastered on Tutomu's face when he turned to stare at him. Tutomu then chuckled, and walked away casually, figuring it best to allow Keiji time to think about it on his own rather then allow time for him to hear a lecture on how to 'never do that again'.

* * *

Tucker "Makoto" O'Brien wasn't Japanese.

He had never claimed to be.

Even when his father and Jane suggested that he go through an exchange program so that maybe he could "blend in with the locals" in hopes that their son could become more excited over the fact they needed him away that year to sort out a few things. He didn't think he'd blend in, he expected he'd stick out. His father and 'soon to be stepmother' Jane kept trying to convince him that it would just take a little getting used to, that it was the experience of a lifetime.

However, they weren't the ones who had to walk into an airport of exotic (to him anyway) looking people who stopped what they were saying to stare openly at the boy as he trudged through.

He stuck out even more then he had expected. There seemed to be almost no tourists in sight, as he had hoped there might be. In America, he was just another kid. But here, he was a rare and bizarre sight. And frankly, Tucker wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet. His blazing red hair and flashing cucumber green eyes marked him in everyone's sight. He was sixteen (soon to be seventeen, thankyouvery much) but still rather short for his age, long limbed in spite of his height, with freckles decorating his pale skin and hair tousled.

In short, Tucker was purely adorable. Creating this sort of "wee friendly leprechaun" look to match his pixie-like face. He hated it. He noticed several girls giggling and whispering from a little ways away, but paid them no mind. None of them would want to date him, after all, so what was the point? He'd tried that before. He'd tried being confident and using his looks to find a date for the homecoming dance, but it just came out awkward and he ended up getting many, "Aw, maybe next year little guy."s and "Aren't you sweet, but I already have plans that night."

It was really quite annoying.

He had heard someone calling out his name with an uncertain sort of formality, and jerked around to see a man about his father's age by the baggage claim. He had a cell-phone plastered to his ear, but somehow seemed completely alert as he scanned the area for anyone who seemed to fit the name. Tucker had sighed, pulling his carry on close behind him as he met with this man, who turned out not to be his exchange father after all.

He was just the...what did he call it? Oh right, 'The Driver'. Not completely sure what to make of this, Tucker just did what the guy told him and got into the fancy looking car waiting for them outside. His mind was yelling at him for being so stupid, just allowing himself to get into a car with some strange man who seemed to have a lot of money.

...the Japanese Mafia perhaps? No, of course not, what would they want with some American nobody? Its not like his family had any money worth scheming for, and if they were going to ransom him up for some real cash, they were probably going to be sorely disappointed.

No. He was probably fine. Stop being paranoid.

The driver took him all the way to some High School, threw him a uniform that was stuffed inside the glove department, and told him to be waiting outside by 2:00 to be picked up. Then they drove off with an air of 'not my problem' and left him standing there.

And with that, Tucker was left completely and utterly alone.

"Great." He had muttered bitterly, "Now what, O'Brien?"

So here he sat, in the middle of a crowded classroom two hours later, wearing a uniform that didn't fit him correctly and surrounded by people he didn't know speaking very quickly in a language he had once thought he could speak fluently.

If they would just speak SLOWER...

Tucker shifted anxiously as another group stared and looked away hastily. He sighed, and let his head fall lucidly onto his folded arms neatly laid on the desk.

He suddenly failed to remember why he agreed to this 'opportunity' to begin with.

"Class." A stern voice jolted Tucker from his shell; the teacher had arrived at last, "We have a special guest today, I'm sure you all have noticed. A O'Brien Makoto-san."

He nodded in Tucker's direction, and Tuck cleared his throat while clumsily raising to his feet. They all stared blankly.

Eh, so what else was new?

"Could you please tell the class a little about yourself and your program, Makoto-san?"

It took him a second for his Japanese name to register. Then he bit his lip, "Um, well, sure I guess." And realizing he was speaking in English, switched back abruptly and recited, "My Dad signed me up for an exchange student program. I'm from America...uh, over there they call me Tucker...or Tuck. I have a real farm boy's name." He laughed. No one else seemed to find the humor in this.

A girl raised her hand.

Makoto flushed a little, "Uh, y-yes?"

"I was just wondering, if your name is Tucker as you said, why do they call you Makoto?"

He shrugged, "It was my...step-mom's idea. She wanted me to pick a new name, something about new fresh starts and challenges. And I thought it'd be easier for everyone to remember...So I picked one at random from some book I bought. I've been using it online a lot too, so I'm kind of used to it."

"You couldn't picked something less...girly?" One boy said loudly, leaning back in his chair as if it was a perfectly reasonable question.

Tucker "Makoto" inwardly grumbled as the class laughed. Oh sure, they get THAT joke...It wasn't even that funny. Whoever that kid was, he probably held the position of 'class moron who somehow gets good grades and everyone loves'.

Please excuse the fact he didn't jump up and down waving flags and wearing a funny hat. Blame it on the jet-lag.

Makoto sat down with little elegance, lacking the enthusiasm to care at the moment and truly, _TRULY_ wishing he was home. Oh what he wouldn't do to sit on the couch bored watching old British sitcoms and finding himself smiling only because of the funny way they said things.

It had now occurred to him that _he_ had become one of those people who said things funny.

Makoto paid little attention in class that day.

Lunch was something of an adventure. He'd never found anything more complicated in his life then trying to figure out where the food was, how to get it, what to do when you had no money for it, where to sit, and when to leave with assurance you wouldn't get scolded for being late or ridiculed for being so early.

In the end, he just decided to skip lunch, and hang around near his classroom pretending to read a book until the bulk of the students arrived. Then he'd get up casually and slip in with the crowd, claiming a seat in the back and ignoring the looks when the more popular girl arrived to find her seat taken. Oh well,Trixie would just have to doodle colorful notes to her friends somewhere else today. Makoto wasn't in the mood to care.

Actually, the only time anyone spoke to Makoto all day (without being requested to, that is) was at the end, when school had finally finished, and Makoto sat on the concrete steps to the auditorium sulking. Needless to say he was...anything but a chipper individual. But then--

"You're the new kid, aren't you?"

He spun around, facing a girl with light brown hair done in two ponytails and a girl with hair straight and black. The girl with darker hair, however, seemed to stick. It was her eyes, he guessed...a dead but piercing sort of gray that you couldn't' distinguish right away. The girl with the lighter hair smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so." She murmured, "I'm Sakura, and this is Amarante, or Ammy-chan. My best friend."

Amarante smiled and bowed her head a bit, but said nothing. Something not quite right about that girl...Makoto cleared his throat in a sort of vain effort to focus his thoughts, and waved his hand (feeling quite stupid afterwards.)

"Makoto, hey." He said slowly.

"Are you...waiting for someone?" Sakura offered, looking around to find the area mostly deserted.

Makoto shrugged, "Someone's supposed to pick me up, but who knows really. I have no clue what's going on with this whole 'exchange student' thing."

"Mind if we sit?"

He didn't. They sat. The concrete was cold, rough, and uncomfortable. Both girls immediately regretted wearing skits, finding them not long enough to keep their bare legs from feeling the imprint of every tiny bump on the step. But they sat there anyway, partly to be polite, partly because they too were waiting.

"So how long have you been here?" Sakura asked, making Amarante laugh under her breath at the inefficient conversation starters.

Makoto smiled a little, being the first time since he'd left America, and glanced at his watch, "Uhm, seven hours and counting."

"Congrats." Sakura said with fake excitement.

"Seven..." Amarante mused, finally deciding to speak, "It's a good number. It's supposed to be a magic number, according to myth and legend and history...lots of magical things came in sevens..."

Makoto opened his mouth to try and make some sort of reply out of it, maybe even a joke off of her spacey comment, but was interrupted when a door in particular need of oil screeched open. Makoto nostalgically remembered a joke one of his friends had made about doors and how they command attention. How no matter what you're doing, or who comes in or out, when you hear a door open you suddenly have an unexplainable urge to see what changed. Everyone does.

It came in to use now, because all three of them stared at the door as four people came out. Two girls, two boys. They were chatting amongst themselves, paired off only to the extent that every once in a while their group would split for a second. None of this seemed out of the ordinary to Makoto, he was only watching because it was far more interesting then watching a weed grow out of a crack in the sidewalk. Amarante and Sakura, however, seemed very curious of the group. Especially the smaller girl, for whatever reason.

Makoto squinted to get a better look. What was so special about her? She looked like any average girl. She was cute, but there wasn't anything striking about her, so it wasn't her looks. Her outfit was a little strange, seeing as she didn't seem to him like she was a goth/punk/whatever-the-heck-that-style-was kind of girl. That other girl, on the other hand, the bony one, that style fit her nicely.

And what was with that big, chunky gold thing around her neck? He'd heard of big necklaces being the "new pink" or whatever the hell fashion crazy zombies were calling the 'in' thing nowadays. But wasn't that going a big far? It didn't even seem to match. Except for the eye. It looked like an Egyptian eye...

Makoto smiled. Egypt was something he understood quite well. He's been studying it in all the books he could find for the past three years ever since..._it._ Why'd she be wearing something that looked so much like something that belonged in a museum while she's dressed like she couldn't care less about anything? Suddenly Makoto realized he wanted to talk to her. She seemed far more intriguing then most girl back home...

"Who's that girl?" He said, pointing as carefully as he could, in case pointing was rude in Japan.

"Her name's Toki Nakagawa." Sakura said softly, "She's...a friend of ours."

"I was going to go speak with her." Amarante announced, getting up and adjusting her skirt.

"Wait...I, uh, wanted to go with you." Makoto exclaimed uncertainly.

"Next time, maybe." Sakura answered for her friend, who was already walking over without looking back, "There's something kind of important Amarante has to talk to her about."

"Oh."

"Hey, is that your ride there?"

He looked up. Sure enough, there was 'The Driver' waiting for him against the car that looked far too expensive for the school's parking lot. Makoto couldn't help finding amusement in the fact he had his own driver, and smiled before getting up and muttering a, "Yeah, that's him."

"It was nice to meet you, Makoto-kun, right?"

He nodded, "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Of course. Bye!"

"Later."

And as Makoto got into the car, Sakura glanced back at where Amarante had successfully begun talking to Toki. Two of the people had left, one girl and one boy, so Toki and that kid of whom Sakura assumed was her boyfriend or something, stood looking very confused. Sakura grinned, but decided to watch from a distance for now. She waited until Makoto's car drove away before getting up and walking away.

She'd call Amarante later tonight for details.

* * *

"So, what was that about?"

Toki snapped back to reality, she had been staring at the envelope and rubbing her thumb up and down the side for the past five minutes in silence. Tutomu leaned foreword to stare at her face for clues as she smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not sure exactly."

"I didn't know you knew Amarante Ogata..." Tutomu said suspiciously.

"Well...I don't really. She's supposedly Sakura-san's friend." She explained, "I know her. That was the first time I'd met Amarante in person...She seemed nice."

"Yeah, she's really nice." Tutomu said, nodding, "All three of us will have to get together one day."

Toki glanced at him, "Why?"

"Oh, well, you know, to get to know her and stuff. You could always use more friends, right?"

"I have Leiko-san..." Toki said quietly, unconvinced with Tutomu's feeble excuses.

Tutomu rolled his eyes at this, "I still can't believe you made friends with the weirdest kid in school."

"You know, Tutomu_, I_ was the weirdest kid at school last year. Just because a person isn't typical doesn't make them not worth your time." Toki scolded lightly.

Tutomu waved his hands in a sort of peace gesture, "You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just..."

"You like her don't you?" Toki said, her voice strangely cold.

Tutomu sensed it immediately and attempted to lighten the mood by laughing, "Well, sort of I guess. It's not like I'm obsessed with her I jus--"

"It's ok if you like someone, Tutomu." Toki said gently, looking up and smiling to the best of her ability, "I don't mind. We're just friends, after all."

And somehow, hearing that was even more unsettling to him then hearing her get upset. He straightened and grinned to hide his surprise, "Of course we're friends! And it isn't like I haven't had a girlfriend before so things won't be weird between us like in those cheesy movies."

"I hate those." She agreed, "So predictable, friends never stay friends in the end."

She was changing the subject. So he let her. Sometimes it was best to just let something go. But then...

"I swear, Tutomu, I don't mind if you go after Amarante."

Sometimes its not.

"I'll even help you if you want." She said brightly, "Being a girl myself, I'm sure I could be of some use."

Tutomu ruffled her hair affectionately, "That's the spirit! You can be my girl-talk translator! I need one of those ever since that last one quit on me. Mary Suzie or whatever her name was."

"Gotta warn you though, I'm not cheap." Toki piped in, smile starting to emerge from the fake one, "I demand to be paid in brownies."

"One every day of service."

"Three."

"Two."

"Five."

Tutomu pretended to look shocked, "Apparently you aren't familiar to the rules of haggling."

She just giggled at this, and their joking faded away under the sound of the wind through the tree leaves.

"Really though." Tutomu said kindly, "Thanks. I really appreciate you being such a great friend."

Tutomu was too pleased with the way things were working out to notice Toki's face fall as she looked to the ground.

"Right." She mumbled, _"Anytime."_

* * *

"I'm home." Keiji announced, anything but enthusiastically, "There isn't a family meeting about how many kids I'm going to have going on is there? What kind of dog I'll own perhaps?"

"Oh, Keiji dear, don't be so dramatic!" His mother's voice came, wafting from the living room.

Keiji scoffed and muttered under his breath, "Don't be dramatic she says...Yeah, sure, easy for you to say, you aren't the one getting married to some vampire obsessed freak. I'm sure we'll have lots in common though. Let's see...we both have two eyes and one nose. Both have one mouth, though I don't know how the teeth compare...Oh! I know! We both speak the same language!"

He flopped his bag onto the ground and made his way upstairs to his room, still ranting sarcastically, "Yes, I'm sure we can have lots of conversations on that. Hours and hours on the phone. Because, see, I'll say something, and then she'll say something back and WE'LL BOTH KNOW WHAT WE SAID! _(a gasp)_I think that could go on for seconds, minutes maybe. But I'm sure with my conversational abilities, I can stretch that subject out for the rest of my life. And I'm sure our children will be just darling. With my eyes and her horns, they'll be little supermodels."

"Honey, I forgot to tell you!" His mother's voice came again, this time over the intercom system they had set up in the house, "I have a surprise waiting for you!"

Keiji gasped and clapped his hands, "Oh goodie! I bet it's a priest! To hell with the whole 'actually get to know the person before you marry them' crap. It's highly overrated if you ask me. Besides, that makes my job of stretching the 'I speak the same language as you' subject a little less difficult. I'm sure in my room I'll find--"

He pushed the door open to reveal someone he hadn't seen before. Some kid with red hair, sitting on his bed looking slightly bored, but looking up with some semblance of surprise. Keiji yelped and jumped back, not expecting for there to ACTUALLY be a person in his room, then stared blankly at the scene. Taking it all in.

"God." He whispered suddenly, "They sure don't make priests like they used to."

Makoto scowled at him and muttered something in a language he didn't recognize. Keiji backed away a little farther and shouted downstairs, "MOM! You couldn't at least have had the decency to get a priest who spoke Japanese!"

"I DO speak Japanese!" The kid snapped, "And I'm NOT a priest!"

"Aw, Mom, you got me a little brother?" He said, eyebrows raised in a sort of mocking gesture, "I think I'll name him Timmy."

"Would you please be serious for once!" He ordered tersely, "I'm your American Exchange student! Remember?"

Suddenly, Keiji looked pale, "...No."

"You've got to be joking. You didn't even know I was coming? I'm staying with you for the rest of the school year and you DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS COMING?"

"...to put it bluntly, yes." Keiji breathed, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms, shaking his head and rubbing his temples, "I don't believe this. I don't believe my parents. What the heck were they thinking! I DO NOT need this right now!"

"Gee thanks."

"No offense," Keiji hissed with an insane looking grin plastered on his face, "-But shut the hell up. I'm trying to think." Then he smacked his forehead and said, "No, no thinking. Take action. _TAKE ACTION_."

And with that, he bolted back out of the room. A smile of amusement spread on the lips of the already disgruntled exchange student when he heard loud clunks all the way down the stairs as Keiji ran into the living room to confront his mother. Notfiguring he should follow, Makoto O'Brien spread out on the bed slightly and smiled with spite at the ceiling.

"Oh, you were so right, Jane." Makoto thought aloud, "This really is delightful."

And as the silence of the room was broken with sudden loud shouting from downstairs, he whispered almost inaudibly, "Welcome home."

* * *

Yay, I think that's substantially longer then the other. I have mixed feelings about the ending (roughly the last quarter of the story) I'm not sure if I like it or not. I think I like the way Makoto came in, he marks the start of the second wave of characters. There's about four more. I hope I'm not giving you all a character overload. (insert anime sweat drop here)

Well, just to make some room in your minds, sadly we aren't going to be seeing Rai again for quite some time. We won't see Cheza either...but no one really cares about her. She'll pop up every once in a while, but her character doesn't really have too much that you have to remember about her. Except for the fact that she's trying way too hard to fit into the stereotype, but you've probably figured that out by now.

Anyway, the next chapter should be fun to write. More on Amarante, Makoto's first night at Keiji's home as he realizes that not everyone takes too kindly to Americans...and Leiko and Keiji's first date. (dun dun duuuun!)

I'd like to thank all of my reviewers IMMENSELY for their feedback, comments, concerns, and tidbits. So far not one flame to speak of. And I have over 30 reviews for only 8 chapters. I do believe that's cause for celebration, but unfortunately, because I'm not allowed to do "interactive" fics, you'll have to celebrate on your own. But I can send you all virtual brownies to aid in that! Woot!

I've noticed while writing all of this there are a ton of side stories. I can't post them here, because they would conflict with the story plot line and might get confusing put all together. I'm thinking of making a livejournal where I would post random things like that. Side stories, character profiles, pictures and the like. Please tell me if you'd be interested in something like that.

Quite a long author's note this time. I don't know who reads these and who doesn't. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. They're One Of Us

"_Its not a puppy or a new bike, Mom. You don't just SURPRISE someone with an EXCHANGE STUDENT!"_

Came Keiji's loud and rather snappish response, jerking Makoto from his 'close to sleeping' location on the floor. He'd been trying to listen in on the conversation for a long time now. Not because he was particularly interested, more because he was bored and the voices seemed too loud for him not to know what they were yelling about. He would have assumed normal people might have run out of things to shout about by now, given the situation. It wasn't as if they could simply send him back now, sorry for the inconvenience.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have a little friend here with you, seeing as you're going through a rough time with your father."

"_First of all, Mom, he's not little."_

Well whatdya know, someone noticed for once. Makoto shifted and propped his head up on his hands for more comfortable eavesdropping.

"_And second of all,"_ Keiji continued, _"Apparently you haven't noticed, but I'm going through a 'rough time' with you too! You were all in cahoots with each other the whole time! Therefore I'm going through a rough spot with ALL OF YOU!" _His voice had raised even further to an almost incoherent roar. Out of anger, yes, but mostly comprised of frustration, Makoto assumed.

"_Oh Keiji, darling, don't say that. You know I love you."_

What, was she drunk or something? How was she able to keep such a calm and loving outlook in the middle of an argument like that? If it were _his_ father there'd be yelling all over the place. Heck, if it were _him_ there'd be yelling all over the place. Makoto's ears suddenly perked as how easy it was getting to hear them. Why was that? Could it be that the voices were coming closer? He sluggishly wondered why they would be, before he was greeted by the sounds of stomping feet coming back up the stairs.

In a moment of panic, (assuming the door would be opened to reveal the redhead sprawled out on the carpet and there'd be some explaining to do in a family that already seemed to be taking a dislike to him) he snapped up. Makoto leapt to his feet and sprinted as quietly as he could onto the bed, where he laid back out and pretended to be immensely fascinated with the wrinkles in the sheets.

Lucky timing. Open came the door, and in came Keiji with his mother closely trailing behind him. He then gestured to the room and to Keiji with hard (and slightly desperate) hand motions.

"Where is he going to sleep, huh? In our imaginary guest bedroom? In the bathtub? In through that trans-dimensional portal in the closet you've kept hidden behind coats I never wear?"

"He'll sleep in your room, of course." She stated plainly.

Makoto couldn't help think that she seemed a few bulbs short of a chandelier. She didn't seem to catch on to Keiji's points as quickly as he would've hoped, which is probably all the better for her. For Keiji he wasn't so sure...There was suddenly no doubt why she took being yelled at lightly. Probably because her son overreacts over everything, so she's used to it.

"Where, Mom?" Keiji said through clenched teeth, "_Where?"_

"Your Father is bringing home an airbed." She answered, "We'll set it up before bedtime."

Keiji smiled and nodded mock enthusiastically, "Oh, great Mom." He turned to Makoto, "I'm sure you're going to love it, no need to worry about the lack of privacy you'll be receiving all year. Or the fact that this will be like some gay sleepover that never ends. But hey! You'll get to sleep on an _airbed!_ It's like a _bed,_ filled with _air!_ Isn't that gonna be _fun?"_

Makoto stared blankly, not sure how to respond to that, "Uhm..."

"Makoto-kun, darling, please don't mind him." Keiji's mother said daintily, dropping to a whisper as she added, "He's just a little cranky because we told him he's going to be getting married soon."

Makoto had to fight back breaking into laughter. This family was nuts! Somehow he'd ended up moving into the Japanese version of one of those British Sit-coms he used to watch so often. Where these people for real? Keiji just rolled his eyes at his mother's comment and muttered, "Oh don't worry, I'll take my nap real soon and be all rainbows about everything."

"Well, I'll just let you two boys get to know one another." His mother said, clapping her hands together, "Let me know if either of you need anything, I'll just be right downstairs."

"Sure thing, Mom." Keiji replied bitterly, glaring all the while though it was scarcely noticed.

"Good, good, well, off I go then!"

And she left. There was a moment of quiet. And then Makoto cleared his throat and asked cautiously, "Is she...always like that?"

Keiji messed with his hair absently, "Like what?"

"Like...Mommy Barbie."

Makoto snickered at the sudden mental image of Keiji's mother plastic and done up in a pink dress. Huge smile and big eyes captivating young girls and dishing out nightmares to little boys while she'd recite things like, "You know I love you, darling!" and "I'll be here if you need anything!" in a high pitched voice when you pressed the button on her back. Keiji simply shed a weird look and blinked.

"Who?"

Makoto shook his head, "Um, all perky. Chipper. Perfect. Blue skies."

"Oh, yeah, she does. She's kind of blissfully unaware about everything." Keiji replied, "I'd like to say you get used to it...but it actually only gets creepier. I tried to take her to show and tell one time when I was in first grade and first learned it wasn't normal for your mother to never stop smiling, but it was kind of frowned upon by the teachers..."

Makoto wandered over to a bulletin board on Keiji's wall and whistled as he caught sight of the pictures tacked on, "Geez, you've been out with all of these girls before?"

"You think that's impressive? It's only _this_ year, starting from the beginning of summer. You should have seen it two years ago." He began rummaging through his desk drawer for something, "Most guys take off the picture of their girlfriend when they break up, but I like it there as proof. And besides, it means that any girl that comes in sees how 'in demand' I am." He chuckled, "Girls do some crazy things when they think they're running out of time..."

"Oh, sure."

"So why are you so curious? How many girls have you been out with this year?"

Makoto glanced around the room as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer, "Well..."

"Ok, fine, I'll let you cheat. How many in the last three years?"

Makoto felt his face getting a little hot and looked down, mumbling, "One..."

Keiji choked, "WHAT? Only one! What the hell's wrong with you?"

Makoto scowled, indignant; "Hey, maybe girls in America are just a little tougher to bag then over here."

Keiji made a sound suspiciously like a 'psh...' and then murmured, "Loser..."

"Give me a break!" Makoto said exasperatedly, "I don't have much to work with here!"

Keiji looked him over, then started laughing hysterically. Makoto's face fell irritably at the reaction. He was expecting it, to some degree, but still...this guy sure didn't have a problem with being blunt. Makoto waited for him to stop, but it took far longer then he assumed it would.

"I'm sorry!" Keiji said between wheezes, "It's just that...the look on your face...the gesture...and you--"

He broke up laughing again, Makoto huffed and crossed his arms unappreciatively, flopping back onto the bed to wait once more. Keiji then finished, waving a hand in front of his face for air and complaining that his cheeks hurt from smiling "too hard" before he took his last gasp for air and calmed down.

"It's just that I've never heard a straight guy say that about themselves before." He admitted gleefully, "It was just...funny."

"Well it''s true." Makoto muttered, "I'd like to see _you_ get millions of girlfriends looking like I do."

"What, you mean all 'cutesy wootsy'?"

Makoto's glare hardened, "You know what I mean."

Keiji fluffed his hair vainly and shed a toothy grin, "What can I say, I'm blessed. If you really feel that badly about yourself maybe you should start a charity case. I'm sure I know a few guy's who'd donate."

Keiji winked, hinting at something that made Makoto shudder, groan, and cover his eyes like he was trying to find a quiet place away from the loony who seemed to bounce back and forth between personalities like a pendulum.

"Maybe you should join some sport or something, that might help. Some girls just love a fit, jock kind of guy."

"I'm already in a sport, it isn't helping me at all." Makoto replied.

Keiji stopped, and stared at him seriously, "You are? What kind of sport are we talking about here?"

Makoto seemed to puff up at that question and held his head up high announcing proudly, "I'm a ping-ponger."

And, much to Makoto's distress, Keiji was forced to take another seven minutes to laugh his full head off. Makoto uttered a long line of curses in English before lying down on the bed in defeat.

"I'm national level!" He cried defensively, trying to salvage some honor.

"Yeah, sure, of course you are. I'm sure you're very important to the ping-ponging team of ping-pongers." He mocked, laughing.

"You know what? I don't need this. I'm going." Makoto said sharply, getting up and marching over to the door, making it almost halfway there before Keiji waved his hands and pried himself up off the floor.

"Nononono!" He said quickly, "Wait a minute!"

He turned, expecting an apology of some sort, but instead being greeted by two shirts being shoved in his face. One was a bright, gaudy, almost vulgar and seizure worthy Hawaiian print shirt; the other was an ugly combination of colors all blended together in a pattern that reminded him of the 70s. He wrinkled his nose at both of them, and looked up with eyes that clearly read, 'why do you have these in your closet to begin with?'

"Which one?" Keiji asked.

Makoto blinked, "Which one what?"

"Which one do you like better."

Makoto grimaced, afraid of that question. He looked back and forth between the two, trying to find some hidden potential that Keiji had to have seen in order to own the shirts. He _strained _to find good in them. But, unfortunately, still saw them as the most hideous things he'd ever seen in shirt form. Mentally playing the 'eeny-meeny-miney-mo' game, he finally pointed to the 70s shirt.

"That one, I guess."

"Thank you," Keiji grinned, and threw the 70's shirt off onto his bed, "The Hawaiian shirt it is."

Makoto considered reminding him that wasn't the shirt he'd chosen, but decided, in the end, neither of them were worth wearing to begin with. Keiji then dug through his closet and revealed an old balloon, almost out of air but still round enough to keep the 'Happy Birthday!' letters distinguishable.

"Here." He said, handing the red balloon over, "Now, I want you to rub this all over my head."

"...what exactly are you trying to do?" Makoto asked finally.

"I'm going on a date in a little while."

"Oh wow." Makoto mumbled sarcastically, "Ugly shirts, messy hair, no wonder the women fawn over you."

"I know, exactly, now rub." He ordered, making Makoto sigh, but do as he was told until every bit of Keiji's hair was attached in clumps or standing on end. He looked in the mirror, satisfied, and moved on to his desk drawer.

"And the final touch." He said to no one unparticular, holding up a tiny vile of some kind of mildewed looking yellow liquid. He assumed it was cologne...but as soon as Keiji applied it, Makoto found himself sourly mistaken.

"Geez!" He exclaimed, clamping a hand to his nose, "What is that stuff? It smells terrible!"

Keiji posed, looking more and more pleased by the second, "You like it? It's' Ode to Expensive French Crap on Sale that Sits in My Drawer for 9 Years Without Being Touched'."

"...and you're going on a date?"

"Uh huh." Keiji said absently, removing his shirt and changing into the button down Hawaiian one.

"And you actually LIKE this girl?"

Keiji looked up, puzzled, "Who said I liked her?"

"You mean you're dating a girl even though you don't like her?" Makoto said, shocked.

"Oh come now, Makoto-chan." Keiji lectured, "This is the 21st century. People date people for all kinds of other reasons besides actually _liking_ one another."

Makoto rubbed his temples, "I should have known."

"You don't know my situation with this girl. In fact, I severely detest her for ruining my life's plan with one fail swoop _without even knowing_. I'm going on this date purely to make this girl feel as strongly about me as I do about her, and send her packing out of my life forever. And in order to do that, I need your help in your opinion in: dog collar, or really tacky belt?"

Giving in, Makoto mumbled reluctantly, "The tacky belt." And went along with it. He'd accepted the fact that life was never going to be the same, by now. Heck, he'd accepted the fact that life was never going to be perfectly understandable, or even logical anymore. But he could live with that. After all, he was the one who complained of being bored.

But you know what they say. Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

_"I'll even help you."_

Toki Nakagawa laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. Even though there was a couch in the room, and a bed in the other, she had for some reason, decided to lie on the carpet. It was still warm, from when she had vacuumed it, or maybe that was just her imagination. Her arms were outstretched and her eyes closed as the tried to concentrate.

"_It's ok if you like someone, Tutomu. I don't mind. We're just friends, after all."_

Toki grunted in frustration opened her eyes again. Of course they were friends. They'd always been friends. Why was she so eager to change that all of a sudden? She chuckled dryly.

No, it wasn't all of a sudden. Who was she kidding.

It had all started when she was in fourth grade, quite a while back now that she realized it. It had even started with those same exact words. _"I'll even help you!"_ Tutomu had exclaimed cheerily, three days after school photos. It was strange for her, talking to her friend about a guy she liked at school. Maybe it was because he was a boy himself, but she had made up her mind to tell him as soon as she was sure of it. He was her only friend, after all, and she needed to tell someone about it, or she'd burst.

"_You will?"_ She'd replied, grateful that he'd shown so much enthusiasm about her girly problems.

"'Course! If you really like this guy that is."

"_I do! I promise!" _

Tutomu had smiled widely, _"Ok then. I think the first step should be for you to tell him that you like him."_

She hesitated, _"Tell him?"_

"_Yup, tomorrow, after school. You should march right up to him and tell him how you feel. That's what I'd want a girl to do if she liked me."_

Toki looked incredibly nervous, so Tutomu ruffled her hair like he still does now, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I won't be able to come with you, but come over to my house right away after you're done telling him, ok?"

She put on her best smile for him,_ "'Kay."_

But the next day, Tutomu was not greeted at his doorstep with happy news. It was pouring outside, like the weather man had said it would, and Toki was standing sopping wet in front of him. Her eyes were huge and her hair was plastered to the side of her face. She looked like she was trying hard to smile, but as soon as she said the words, _"He hates me."_ Her voice cracked into a tiny sob as she sunk onto the ground. Tutomu immediately knelt down with her, without worrying that he was getting wet himself, and watched. Unsure of what else to do in this situation. He'd never dealt with stuff like this before!

"_What do you mean?" _He asked her softly.

"_He...he just looked at me like I was crazy...and disgusted by the very idea..." _She gasped for air, "_And then he said that I was stupid and weird...and...and ugly...and he'd never go out with someone like me...and then he left with his friends...and…he _laughed_ at me."_

"_Oh Toki..." _Tutomu murmured in disbelief.

She looked up at him with glassy red eyes, _"Why doesn't anyone like me, Tutomu? I've never done anything wrong but they all hate me."_

He couldn't come up with an answer, so he did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He pulled his broken friend into his arms and held her there while she cried. They had sat like that for a long time, and both had colds the next day for being so wet in the cold air, but that was the first time Toki decided that she'd never love anyone like she loved him.

Toki shook her head fiercely, "Stupid."

She rolled her head over to stare at the envelope Amarante had given her before. It, too, was lying on the floor, just centimeters out of her reach. She'd put it that far away for a reason. She'd started to open it before, but something inside her seemed to be yelling for her to stop. Her intuition, she supposed, screaming at her to not open the letter. Toki had convinced herself that the envelope contained something that could change her life.

Konpaku offered her no counsel when she'd mentioned it to him through the mind link she'd only just discovered how to operate on demand. He had only mumbled something, and shook his head for her to forget it when she'd questioned him about it.

He was of no help. It was up to her now.

Gingerly, Toki pushed herself over far enough to claim the envelope. She let it rest in her fingers for a long while before sitting up to look at it more closely. There wasn't a bulge in it, so it was probably just a letter, nothing special to jump out at her. Amarante had said nothing about the contents, just to open it in private, before she smiled and walked away as mysteriously as she'd decided to appear. Without even saying her name, though Toki already knew it from asking Tutomu on the first day.

Toki's hand started to tremble, and she shook it roughly in an effort to get a grip. She was overreacting. It's just a letter, nothing more. Probably something silly like a chain letter for "Getting ur tru luv to confess 2 u by 12:00" She dug her fingers into the crease and ripped it open.

It felt strangely relieving.

Until she read the small scrap of notebook paper that had been tucked inside. It read quite plainly:

"_I know about the Puzzle. If you want information, come to the coffee shop near the school at 7:00 tonight."_

Toki felt her heart speed up. Information? Information on what? What did Amarante know about the puzzle that she didn't? Toki dropped the scrap of paper and sprinted over to the clock in the kitchen.

6:12

Good, she still had a little more time. As senseless as it seemed, Toki knew she had to go see Amarante tonight. She didn't care if it was some sort of prank or weird way to get dirt off people, she couldn't risk the fact that Amarante might have something very important to tell her.

"Toki?" Konpaku's voice said, sounding more real then usual.

Toki barely glanced at him, standing ghost-like in the corner of her room. She'd almost gotten used to it by now, even though that fact creeped her out a little. She started digging through the closet hang-ups, searching for her jacket.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice came again, if not sounding a little peeved she didn't respond to him, "It could be very dangerous."

"I know, I know." Toki shot back, not finding what she was looking for and moving on to the coat closet in the hall, "But I feel like I don't have many options here. She obviously knows enough to figure out the puzzle isn't just for decorative purposes."

"What happened to the plan of telling only one boy?" Konpaku inquired, standing next to her now.

Toki stopped for a minute and shut her eyes tightly, a sudden pang of guilt welling up in her throat as she remembered she'd neglected to tell Tutomu twice now. But she couldn't think of that now. She had to keep moving or she wouldn't make it to the coffee shop early enough to make sure Amarante wasn't with anyone else before she came in.

"That was a little more difficult then I'd expected." Toki admitted, "And I will tell him soon. But maybe Amarante has useful information for me."

"You've mentioned that already." Konpaku said crossly, "I just don't think this is a good idea. Anything could happen. And revealing yourself openly to this girl could cause tremendous problems. I sense an imbalance in her that worries me, greatly."

"Well it's not like you're giving me any information!" Toki snapped suddenly.

Konpaku stared. Toki covered her mouth in shock and mumbled a quick, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." The spirit seemed to be very displeased with the entire ordeal, but offered a nod in acceptance and allowed Toki to travel to the laundry room, where she was now sure her jacket was.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell you everything, Toki." Konpaku said firmly, "But some things are better learned on your own."

"Well, here I go." Toki replied, snatching the jacket from off the dryer and putting it on, "Off to learn on my own."

He could make no comment to that, and Toki smiled sadly, "I really don't mean to disappoint you like this, and I know you want what's best, but I have an opportunity to find out what's going on with my life now, and I can't possibly pass it up."

There was silence for a while, and then Konpaku sighed deeply and muttered, "Alright, I understand. But know I'm going to be keeping a close watch. If something seems off I want you to leave immediately."

Toki beamed, and nodded, "Naturally. Thanks for your concern, but I have to get going now."

And with those words of parting, Toki left through the front door, not bothering to watch Konpaku's spirit body ripple into thin air until there was nothing left of him. She shivered a little in the cool air, cursing that winter was coming far sooner then she would've liked, and then started on her way to the famous coffee shop everyone at that school knew of.

"_Here's hoping for the best."_ Toki thought optimistically, touching her puzzle absent mindedly as she walked.

Had she known what would really end up going on in the coffee shop, she would have been nowhere near as cheery.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" 

"Just for tonight! I promise!"

"No. NONONONONO. This was NOT what I signed up for."

"Oh come now, you'll get to see my gallant performance at the best seat in the house."

Makoto gave him the best glare he could and shook his head stiffly, "I will NOT go on this date with you, Keiji. I am in no way supporting your 'brilliant' plan to make this girl miserable."

"Ooooh..." Keiji whined, "But I need someone to come and tell me how I did. And the fact that my ex-lover, Claude had to come with me on this date because he was jealous only makes it even more exciting!"

Makoto visibly flinched and groaned, rubbing his temples, "Not only does that not make any sense in reality, but its downright DISTURBING."

"But you--"

"I AM NOT GAY!" Makoto shrieked, for the third time tonight, earning a tickled smirk from Keiji.

"I never said you were." He said innocently.

"Yes you did!" Makoto hissed, "You blatantly hinted!"

Keiji smiled sweetly, "Now THERE'S an oxymoron for you."

"You kept saying," Makoto snapped, "That it was amazing and you'd never met someone straight who'd only gone with one girl before."

Keiji furrowed his brows, "Did I?"

"YES! And before you 'mentioned' someone secure with their sexuality wouldn't mind being your ex-lover Claude for one night!"

"Well its true..."

"AND!" Makoto continued, fuming, "You said, trying to 'defend me', that girls probably just didn't know I was interested because I EMITTED THAT AURA! WHAT AURA? OH...YOU KNOW. WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE!"

Keiji only laughed through his nose, keeping his lips straight as he got his shoes on and allowed Makoto to yell. Oh yes, he was going to like having Makoto here. He was more fun to mess with then Tutomu.

"So..." Keiji said simply, once Makoto had caught his breath and his face was no longer beat red, "You're saying you'd rather stay here alone with my Mother?"

Makoto opened his mouth automatically, body shifting forward in complete preparation to yell before it fully clicked what Keiji was saying. Then he froze, slack jaw, suddenly re-thinking his argument. Then he glared deeply, lowered his arms, closed his mouth and spat:

"FINE."

And stormed off.

And though it sounded like he was saying 'fine' to staying home with Keiji's mom, the rummaging around his suite case indicated clearly that 'jealous, American ex-lover Claude' was getting ready for the part. Keiji smiled deviously in getting his way, and glanced at the clock. He was going to meet up with his oh-so-unsuspecting fiancée in a half hour, that was about eleven minutes late for the date. His smile spread almost Grinch-like as he pictured her sitting there waiting for him, getting more and more upset.

The best case scenario was that she'd simply get so angered by his tardiness and leave before he got there. But he wasn't going to hold his breath. Besides, if she left early, he wouldn't get to show off all of the skits he'd prepared for repulsing her.

Makoto came back into the room soon, looking completely livid but absolutely in character. He had a white button down shirt, which was buttoned down quite far for not having a shit underneath. He wore a purple scrunchie around his wrist, his hair gelled back, and his eyes were lined with something dark. Keiji gawked at the fact he looked positively gay, and Makoto sneered in spite.

"See?" He said confidently, "Who said I wasn't confident in my sexuality?"

And he swept his non-moving hair back with one hand, raised his eyebrows, and went downstairs to wait for leaving time. Keiji only bit his lip to keep from laughing again, grabbed his cologne (in case he needed a reapplication) and made his own way downstairs.

This was going to be quite a night, indeed.

* * *

A/N: I considered leaving you off right here, and making this a chapter despite the scolding I'd get for it being so short. (sweat drop) But I decided against it in the end, being far too short for even my liking, so feel privileged. Because now you get to read about the actual date. Oh, and just out of curiosity, can anyone see where this is going? Heheh...if you can't yet, you'll probably get it in the next page or two. Ok, so we left off with Makoto and Keiji downstairs getting ready to leave. So that would make me start back up at:

* * *

"I can't believe you have eye-liner..." Keiji commented, climbing into the car before the redhead, knowing that his confidence was dwindling the longer he spent outside the house, now that he'd proved his point. 

"Says the man who carries expensive French perfume with him." Makoto shot back sarcastically.

"Cologne. There's a difference." Keiji corrected, "Besides, how'd you know I had it with me?"

Makoto scrunched up his face, "I can smell it. I can't decide it that stuff smells more like sour milk and rotten eggs, or decaying road kill of the side of the street."

"Either is fine." Keiji said, chipper, ushering for the driver to take them to the coffee shop where he was meeting Leiko.

"I'm glad you're amused by it. I just hope you're date can't breathe through her nose for some reason."

"I don't. The faster she bolts, the better." Keiji said bluntly, "And remember, you're supposed to sit at a table not far from us, but glare at her the whole time. Even when we walk in, if you see her."

Makoto felt creases in his forehead as he tried to picture the event in his mind, "What does she look like?"

"Oh, I don't know. Short, greasy, dressed in black, short hair, mousy face, bony everything, pale, terrible complexion."

"I can tell you love her a lot."

"Look, just follow my lead. If you see a reason to step in, please, by all means, do so. The more disasters the better." He gave Makoto the thumbs up, which was warily returned before they reached the coffee shop and screeched to a halt.

"This is it." Keiji breathed, turning to his companion, "How do I look?"

Makoto scanned him, then shrugged and replied, "Awful."

"Good, I'm all set then. Just come in after me and go for whatever you can."

Keiji climbed out of the car hurriedly and sauntered over to the front of the coffee shop where there was a girl waiting for him with her arms crossed and her face mangled in exasperation. But as soon as Keiji walked over, she grinned. Keiji loosely hung his arm around her waist, saying something to her that made her shake her head and grin.

But, was it just him, or did it look like an evil grin?

No. Couldn't be. He'd seen enough evil for one day already. He continued to watch them talk, and couldn't help but notice that the girl, Leiko was her name? She didn't look _all that_ bad. Not drop dead gorgeous, but not a hag like Keiji was describing her as. He waited until they entered the shop before Makoto himself got out and stretched his legs. He waited.

10...9...8...

He could see inside the window, they'd just sat down and Keiji looked like he'd gotten right down to business, leaning back on the chair legs and touching her leg.

3...2...1...

Makoto came in. The coffee shop wasn't all that different then coffee shops back in America. Somehow, being in this one made him feel like home wasn't so far away after all. The familiar smell of chocolate, vanilla, and espresso greeted him like a warm blanket on a cold night. He never really liked the taste of coffee, but he loved the smell of it more then anything. Makoto had almost forgotten about his 'assigned job' before he settled down at an empty table within sight of the happy couple. He could just barely make out what they were saying...

"So do you come here often?" Leiko was asking him.

Keiji's eyebrows raised, almost touching the top of his head as he looked around dumbly, "Mmmmm...naaaah. Too many people...I don't really much like people ever since I was almost arrested."

She blinked and leaned onto her hand, "Arrested? When was this?"

Keiji looked like he didn't have an answer for only a split second, before recomposing himself and answering, somewhat foolishly, "Um, when I was 5."

"Oh?"

Keiji cleared his throat and made a moronic expression, "Yeaah...yeaah...I feel badly about it...turns out firing a gun at your Grandma isn't such a good idea."

She smiled warmly, "Well, as long as you learned something."

Makoto chuckled. Keiji looked shocked at her answer. Someone came by with little cups of coffee on a tray, free samples of a new flavor Makoto gathered, Keiji grabbed about three of them. He drank the first one easily. Then stared at the cup for a while, then picked up the next one and drank it like a shot, gasping for air with finality before chugging the third with trickles of coffee running down his chin.

"That's some good stuff." He said loudly, shouting back to the waitress, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH, MISS!"

The waitress gave him the weirdest of looks, then nodded like she was questioning the man's sanity before moving on. Keiji stretched out and put his hand on Leiko's leg, making her look at first like she could deck him, but then softening...a little.

"You know my third lover looked like you." Keiji said wistfully, "He had the same eyes."

"...He?"

Keiji nodded, "I was gay for a few years, but then I decided, Hey! Why can't I date them _both? _But...sadly, our relationship ended when he learned I'd been cheating on him with a woman._"_

Makoto was reminded to act more in character, and sulked in the corner, inwardly praising Keiji's surprisingly impressive acting skills.

"That's so nice of you to do, though." Leiko responded kindly, "You're so open minded, giving both sexes equal opportunities without caring if their a girl of a boy. Real, true love."

God, this girl was good. What was she, a saint? Makoto sighed at the difficulty Keiji was having, knowing that he was only going home as soon as she was ready to leave him. Keiji was going to have to stick it up another notch if he was going to achieve it. Suddenly, Keiji did the unthinkable. He stuck his leg out in front of a worker who was collecting half full cups, making the poor guy shriek and trip sending coffee all over Leiko. (and four or five other customers, but who cared about them anyway?)

Leiko kept her eyes shut for the longest time, then she unstuck her lips and smiled, "How unfortunate. You should be more careful about where you put your feet."

Makoto honestly thought Keiji was going to blow a gasket. Apparently, breaking up with the girl was far harder in reality then it was in theory. Maybe it was time for his ex-lover to step in? Makoto smirked.

Nah, let him suffer a little while longer.

"Have you ever been to a Star Trek convention? I've been to every one since I was six."

"I've been to a few, they're simply delightful."

"I've decided to drop out of High School soon and go backpacking through Europe, then come home to start my dream career of being a porn star."

"If that's what you want, it's nice you have so much determination."

"I have thirteen cats."

"I love cats."

"You're an ugly bitch."

"That god you're more honest then most guys."

As the night wore on, things became more and more amusing for Makoto. The excuses and "facts" were becoming more and more outrageous and desperate, and Leiko wasn't backing down for an instant. Keiji looked completely, and utterly flabbergasted. He then excused himself and strode into the men's bathroom. Makoto followed, if only to hear what Keiji had in mind now that his plan had gone down the tubes. He found him there, banging his head against the mirror, cursing.

"Well," Makoto said, trying to hide his smugness, "You know what they say about the 'best laid plans'."

"I think I'm going insane." Keiji said, voice muffled, "She won't get the hint. No matter what I do, she's completely and 100 behind me. It's creepy! It's inhuman! IT'S COMPLETELY RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"Maybe she just--"

"What am I doing wrong?" Keiji asked frantically, pressing Makoto up against a wall for answers.

Makoto shook his head rapidly, "Uh, well, I don't know, why are you--"

"She likes EVERYTHING I'm trying to screw up! What the hell is wrong with her?" Keiji ranted, "She's a FREAK! And I even stooped so low as to insult her openly and STILL SHE SMILES! I COULD KILL HER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?" He rounded on Makoto now, "AND YOU! DO SOMETHING! DO ANYTHING! YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE LOOKING LIKE A COMPLETE FOOL WHEN YOU COULD HELP ME!"

"Maybe you should just tell the truth."

Keiji backed away in horror, "Are you MAD, MAN? FIRSTLY: Only losers resort back to the truth when their plan starts to fail. SECONDLY: She'd probably only be pleased that I'm being so honest with her. THIRDLY: ...ITS JUST STUPID! NO! NEVER! I'LL DIE TRYING BEFORE I DO THAT!"

Makoto shrugged, "If you insist then."

"WAIT! NO! DON'T LEAVE YET! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

"What! Help you with what!" Makoto said curtly, starting to get weirded out by Keiji's behavior.

"I DON'T KNOW! THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"WHY ME?"

"BECAUSE I'M ALL OUT OF IDEAS!"

Makoto scowled, but thought carefully about the situation. Finally, he shook his head and mumbled, "Break the date."

"...what?"

"Just, tell her you have to get home, but you had a lovely time. Then leave, and never call her again." Makoto said simply, acting like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Which, to him at least, it really was.

Keiji stared, saying nothing to this plan. Sure, it sucked. Sure, it seemed like the cheater's way out. But what other choice did he have? He couldn't STAND this girl winning against him. Cursing, Keiji nodded reluctantly and moped out of the bathroom. Makoto sat back down at his table and Keiji went into his act.

Suddenly, Makoto saw something out of the corner of his eye he hadn't noticed before. It was that girl...the raven haired girl he'd been introduced to before. The creepy one that hung around that Sakura girl. What was her name again? Oh right, Amarante. He focused his eye to look closer. What was she doing here? Amarante moved in her chair a little to reveal there was someone sitting in front of her.

Toki Nakagawa. He remembered her perfectly.

They appeared to be talking about something. Something important, due to the stiffness of their features, but for some reason, Makoto felt compelled to approach them. He wanted to go over and speak to the Nakagawa girl and find out what business she had with Amarante. Without even noticing, he found himself getting up out of the chair, and walking on auto pilot over to where they sat. It wasn't until he stood there, dumbly, watching as they stared up at him questionably, that he even realized.

God, that was a stupid thing to do.

He didn't even know what to say. Usually he'd have a conversation in mind before he went to anyone. But now he was completely speechless. He felt out of place. He squirmed on the spot.

"Yes?" Amarante said, calmly.

"I...uh..." He stuttered, "I...don't really know why I came here. I just--"

"No, it's fine." Amarante spoke, "Please, sit down. Join us."

Toki looked very confused and alarmed at this point, but kept her mouth shut as Makoto sat down in the seat next to her. She gripped at the puzzle protectively and seemed to shrink back quite a bit in her chair. Before Amarante had a chance to speak again, Keiji came walking over with Leiko's hand in his.

Or more, it looked like Leiko was keeping him from walking away, and he was dragging her in this direction.

"Claude!" Makoto hissed, "My American Ex-Lover! It's such a surprise to see you here. Don't you have anything to say about me being out with Leiko-san?"

My my, that was implied. The redhead was beginning to decide whether or not to go along with the plan when Amarante cut him off again, and nodded to the couple.

"Ah, Keiji Yanaka and Leiko Narita." She said airily, "It's about time you got here."

Keiji's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about? I don't even know you."

She smiled. Makoto twisted a little. She had that kind of creepy you couldn't define. That sort of creepy you saw in the movies, when the cute little girl would jump out of the closet with a knife. Well, never mind. That creepy was pretty easy to define. He just couldn't put his finger on why Amarante made him uneasy. Leiko scowled at the girl openly.

"I'm Amarante Ogata. And these are my friends, Makoto O'Brien and Toki Nakagawa."

'Friends'? Since when was he 'her friend'? Toki looked as lost as he was, so that made him feel a little better. In fact, she looked a little more freaked then he was, and he thought she was seriously going to get up and leave before Amarante reached into her backpack and pulled out something long and golden. She offered it up on the table with a hollow 'thump', and went back to her usual smile, glancing at the timid girl, quite obviously the youngest.

"It's quite alright, Toki," She said gently, looking at the three of them closely before finishing:

"They're one of us."

* * *

Bum bum buuuuum. I think that's a suitable enough cliff hanger for today. I think my I've gotten over my mild case of writers block, moving on to a solution that appears to be more of a problem. (anime sweat drop) See once I get going in my writing, it just sort of takes off. But if I stop and, say, go to sleep, then the next day I can't write for beans. Then I have to start over without stopping or it ruins the flow. So you readers should feel special. I stayed up to 3:00 in the morning to finish this chapter. 

I liked how the beginning turned out, and the slight angst with Toki (but don't worry, that's as angsty as it gets. I'm not going over the top here just because she's the main character.) but for some reason the date thing came out funny. And I don't mean that as humorous, it just felt forced to me. I hope it didn't come out that way to you...but I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Maybe I'll edit it some day.

No, Amarante isn't insane. And no, she wasn't modeled after Isis (or, Ishizu as you might know her) She just seems that way right now because we're looking at her through the eyes of Makoto and Toki. Both of whom, are easily spooked, uncertain about many things, and slightly untrusting. (There's another reason, too, but why spoil it now?) You might remember Amarante came off completely different when we were looking at her through Sakura's eyes.

Different people different impressions. It's human nature.

I can't remember what I promised you (last chapter) to be in this chapter, so I'm hoping I got most of it in here. If I forgot something, it'll be coming soon. I just needed sleep, and the chapter was long enough to begin with.

NEXT CHAPTER YOU CAN PROBABLY EXPECT (sweat drop): The revelation of the item holders...or most of them anyway. Tutomu takes advantage of Toki's offer to help him with Amarante as the Homecoming Dance approaches, and speaking of which, could it be that Makoto is taking a shine to our own little Toki? Plus, Leiko has a "brilliant" idea on how to find the last two items on the list.

Please review as harshly as you see fit, and tell your fanfictioning friends! See you next chapter!


	10. Tutomu Snaps

Alright, well, been a long time hasn't it? ; I apologize for that, its just that I've been mad busy. You'd think that once summer starts...life would calm down. But no, life for me speeds up. I'm a big drama/theater person, and over the break I'm doing this summer long musical (Crazy For You. Heard of it? No? Don't feel bad, I hadn't either...) that ended with a full production and TV time. So yes, being the lead, I've been busy.

But now, listening to my newest mixed CD, I've been stuck with both guilt, and inspiration. So I'm going to do my best to remind myself of my writing duties.

We'll see how easily I can jump back in. Flame if I suck, I don't really care. I'm just going to do my best, seeing as last chapter ended on a weird note with me. So, ONWARD::grin:

* * *

_When your life's going wrong_

_When the fates are unkind_

_When you're limping along_

_And get kicked from behind_

_Tell yourself...how lucky you are._

_Why decry a cloudy sky_

_An empty purse_

_A crazy universe?_

_My philosophy is simply:_

_Things could be worse._

_So be happy you're here, think of life as a thrill_

_And if worse comes to worse, (as we all know it will)_

_Thank your lucky stars you've gotten this far._

_And tell yourself how lucky you are!_

Makoto felt himself grimacing, but couldn't help himself. That stupid song had been buzzing around in his head all day long. He hadn't even been in Japan long enough to remember his new address and already so many things he'd been determined to avoid had come to pass.

On the car ride to the airport, his parents talked incessantly about how worried about him they were. To call them if they needed anything at all, warning him about possible worse case scenarios (ranging everywhere from running out of clean socks, terrorist attacks, and becoming the host family's personal slave) and he couldn't find it in him to actually say anything to calm them down. One thing he hated about himself, it was incredibly difficult for him to explain things. Especially things to do with how he actually felt about the whole trip. Why were they sending him there if they were so worried? It wasn't like he was begging to go...

_When the news is all bad,_

_When you're sour and blue_

Then on the plane, he was placed in between two huge businessmen who apparently, hadn't had enough time to shower before their early flight, and insisted on leaning across him to talk to the other about things that Makoto had no knowledge of. They must have been competing businesses, he'd gathered halfway through the flight. At the beginning they were quite friendly to one another, introducing themselves and their professions, but by the last half, they were completely hostile towards each other. Makoto was smooshed the entire way, and, disgustingly, his arms were wet with the men's sweat.

_When you start to get mad,_

_You should do what I do_

His day at school hadn't been any better. He'd been determined to find someone to fit in with, but so far, everyone he'd "fit" with were only fascinated by the fact he was American. And the others, well, they hated him for it.

And now.

Now the one secret he'd protected from everyone he knew, the one thing he'd never shared with anyone, was found out and announced by some girl he didn't even know!

_Tell yourself, how lucky you are!_

_How lucky, how lucky, how lucky you are!_

_How lucky, how lucky, how lucky, how lucky, how--_

"Makoto-san?"

He snapped into reality. Toki was staring back at him, looking concerned for his mental health.

He couldn't blame her, really, he was worried about his sanity too.

Amarante had them all at the table now, and the coffee shop was far less crowded then it was before, with only a few lingering customers reading books and sipping lattés at tables in the back. They weren't listening to them, and no one else was nearby, so Amarante had no problem beginning her explanation. God knows they all needed one. Keiji was the first to speak.

"So spill." He said, irritably, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She had already placed her "item of trust" on the table. Makoto thought first that it was quite brazen of her, but then reminded himself that to everyone else, these were just interesting little golden knick-knacks. It was a rod, topped with an emblem and what appeared to be some sort of wings. Toki didn't have to offer hers up, everyone could see it openly and know the two were realated. The sizes were different, but they each had identical Egyptian eyes plainly displayed. Leiko was wearing hers around her neck as well, as a necklace. There was very little to hers, just the eye. Makoto knew very well what these were.

These golden trinkets were the lost millenium items.

"This is amazing..." He found himself whispering, causing everyone to look up and stare at him. He snapped his jaw closed, and Amarante smiled lightly.

"You know of them too, then?" She asked. More of an observation then a question, though.

Makoto suddenly found it hard for him to form words, "Ehm..."

"This is bull..." Keiji muttered, "Sure, let's trust the word of the goody-two-shoes and the American virgin."

"Gee thanks." Makoto shot back, glowering.

"Please guys--" Toki started, sensing an argument.

"You know what, Keiji, just shut it." Leiko snapped over Toki's words, having recovered from her moment of silence and deep concentration, "Quit coming up with opinions before you know the facts, ok?"

Keiji, shocked at hearing her say anything that wasn't cheery and optimistic, didn't say anything more. He simply crossed his arms and sulked as Amarante shifted in her seat.

"After I received my item, my millenium rod," She clarified to the more skeptic of teens, "I started doing as much research on it as I could, which was only to be expected after I'd discovered it's unusual...gift. I knew there was something off, and I was correct. I've been searching for answers for two and a half years now; and I've also been searching for you."

Toki fidgeted a little as Amarante locked eyes with her, in particular. Leiko and Keiji exchanged glances, while Makoto looked at his palms almost guiltily. He thought he knew the most about the subject, but apparently he hadn't even scratched the surface if she'd been searching for more than two years. His half a year dimmed in comparison.

"One of the more important facts I've gathered is that there was more than one of me." Amarante continued, "And by 'me' I mean item holders. There's supposedly seven millenium items in total, each one fated to a holder."

"Wait, seven?" Keiji dared to speak up again, "Unless I really suck at math, there's only five of us here."

Amarante's face read that she felt like she was doing a bad job explaining, Leiko's gaze hardened as she kicked him under the table, muttering a harsh, "Duh." And quieting him down again.

"I was...getting to that." Amarante said slowly, "There are two items that are unaccountable for."

"Which two?" Makoto chimed in, relieved that he could finally ask a question that mattered, and showed that he knew what she was talking about.

Amarante nodded to each member around the table in turn, "Toki-san, of course, is the holder of the Millenium Puzzle. Leiko-san is holder of the Millenium Necklace, Keiji-san is the holder of the Millenium Key, are you not? _(areluctant nod)_You, I assume, are the holder of the Millenium Scales and I, obviously, have the Millenium Rod."

A/N: Got all that? Heh...surprise! If youhadn't figured it already.

"So that leaves the Millenium Eye and the Millenium Ring..." Makoto mused, "Right?"

She nodded, "That's correct. And the reason I am talking with you tonight is because I'm proposing a search for those last two items."

Makoto grinned. Finally! Something he could be of use for! Leiko cleared her throat quietly and furrowed her brow as she asked, "Not to ruin your plan or anything, but I want all the facts. Why are we bothering to find all of these anyway?"

Amarante's features became suddenly grim, "Because though they may not seem it, our items hold more power than imaginable. And because we aren't the only ones in the world who know of their existence. History tends to repeat itself, and the last time the items were gathered in this very city, very demonic presence's went through all Hell in order to get their hands on them."

"It'll be easier to protect them as a group." Makoto agreed softly.

_"Because we all know how many 'demonic presence's' there are lurking around, just waiting to steal--"_

"KEIJI." Toki shot forcefully, dark hair snapping aroundher face as she glared at him,"Could you stay quiet, for ONCE please? Not everything has to involve your witty comebacks. Nobody cares right now, alright?"

She settled back down, and everyone was quiet for a while. This was Makoto's first time hearing the girl he'd only seen as quiet and gentle loose her patience and become aggressive. She looked embarrassed now, but didn't apologize. She looked like she wanted to though...but she didn't. Makoto felt a smile tug at his lips. She was the kind of person people took advantage of and underestimated, but at the same time, she had a strong inner strength.

"So," Amarante said chiefly, "Will you all help me find the last two, or not?"

It was quiet for a very short period of time before Leiko said confidently; "I'm in."

Amarante tried to hold back the relieved smile, and only nodded. Toki raised her hand meekly, "I'll help too."

"Of course I'm willing." Makoto said, leaning back into his chair as a weight that he hadn't felt before was lifted off his shoulders.

Keiji glanced at the group, who were now staring straight at him for his reply. His looked very testy (but Makoto now realized, that was probably carried on from the date that went so horribly) and wore a frustrated sort of pout before sighing deeply and shaking his head.

"You people are loony..." He mumbled, "But I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Leiko beamed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, saying cheerily, "None in the least."

Keiji's head fell, "That's what I thought..."

"I'd better be getting home, though." Toki announced, getting up from the table, "There's still school tomorrow, and I have to walk back."

Makoto looked up at the clock. Geez, had it already been past two hours? Time flies when you don't know what the hell is going on.

"I probably shouldn't be walking home alone this time of night..." Amarante noted.

Makoto perked, a golden opportunity screaming 'SIEZE ME!' in his ears before he could think it over. He simply felt himself standing suddenly and blathering, "Well, I could walk with you."

The reaction to this was...less than positive. They all simply stared for a while, confused, while Makoto felt his cheeks burn as he fought to keep his eyes from looking to the ground. Toki smiled sympathetically as Keiji muttered insensitively, "No you can't. You're riding home with me, moron."

Makoto cursed. Over and over and over in his mind, but only once in reality as he lied, "Oh, right, I forgot."

Toki shook her head, "Don't worry. Besides, I'll be fine." Her hand almost touched the puzzle, but swiftly retracted, she nodded to each of them in turn, taking her leave with a quiet, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

When she was gone, Leiko and Keiji snickered loudly, though Amarante remained stone faced. Makoto scowled at them and crossed his arms.

"What?" He snapped.

Leiko couldn't stop grinning, "Good one, foreigner. Nice and obvious."

"Some guys," Keiji murmured, "can be such amateurs."

"I know, right?" Leiko nodded in agreement, "That's the oldest one in the book." Her laughing grew louder as she rose her voice into a mocking tone, "Never fear, I, the big strong male figure who wants to get in your pants, will protect you!"

People were staring now at what the group of kids in the back found so hillarious. Makoto sheilded his face with his hand as Leiko clutched her side.

Keiji was nodding vigorously now, "You know, maybe I should write a book for the poor clueless--"

"OK, you _KNOW WHAT_?" Makoto seethed, "If it was _SO OBVIOUS_ that I _MAYBE_ wanted to get to know her a little better, why did you screw it up so badly, huh?"

"It's my job." Keiji said with a shrug, "Besides, the look on your face was totally worth it."

"Yeah, that was kind of priceless...you could practically smell the humiliation from across the table."

Makoto's face darkened, "You are the single most cold hearted people I know. You're made for each other."

This shut them both up immediately. Their gasp of air for a last laugh was held inside as they both looked shocked and terrified. There was a momentary glance between the two of them, but that was it. Amarante, who had simply been watching with a sweet but almost blank look on her face, took this pause to get up from the table and clear her throat.

"I shall see both of you soon." She announced, "We're going to have to discuss our first plan of action in finding the last items."

"Aye aye, captain." Makoto retorted, back to his usual sarcasm and in a suddenly uplifted mood after he shut the two up so quickly.

"C'mon, Mak', we'd better be leaving too." Keiji said suddenly, jerking his head in the direction of the doorway, where the driver appeared to be leaning up against the door, trying to look inside and make sure they were still there.

"Oh, wait!" Leiko exclaimed, getting up and putting her hand on his shoulder.

Keiji turned around, annoyed; "What is it now?"

She smiled and twirled her hair, "Um...I just waned to tell you that...um...I like, really had fun tonight. We should do it again sometime, kay?"

Keiji looked like he'd been splashed with a bucket of cold water, but he smiled weakly anyway, and waited until she was done giggling incessantly and prancing out of the shop before he started cursing. He ground his teeth the whole way to the car, livid and looking for any excuse to pounce.

Makoto had just such an excuse.

"She's totally playing you." He reported, like this information meant nothing at all, though he couldn't help grinning.

A rather painful look was sent his way, "...what?"

"Oh come on, don't play dumb. She's putting on an act. It's so obvious." He continued, "Or did you just neglect to notice her personality change when she was at the table with all of us, versus when she was with you?"

Keiji scoffed, "You would think that, but she can't be. I mean, why would she put on an act if she has no idea what's going on? She's a weird, stupid girl, so I'm not going to be counting on her foresight just yet."

"Suite yourself." Makoto grumbled.

And thus, the first night in Japan came to a close for Tucker "Makoto" O'Brien. It had been a strange one, topping even the more abnormal nights in his hometown and leaving it out to dry. But even so, as 'out of the ordinary' this day was for our cute little red haired teen hero...

It was child's play compared to what was going to happen next.

* * *

Tutomu was angry.

Hah, there's an understatement for you.

Toki was sitting helplessly on the porch step, eyes heavy from what she knew was becoming lack of sleep, hair ruffled from the wind as she walked there and back from the coffee store. She was sitting, watching a fuming Tutomu pace back and forth as he thought. He paced quite a bit, Toki had learned over the years, and the more frustrated he was, the faster the pace.

This pace almost tore the rubber right off his shoes.

Toki had come home that night to find Tutomu waiting for her. Apparently her Dad had come home after all, unexpectedly as his idea of a 'surprise' and found that Toki wasn't anywhere to be found. He'd called Tutomu immediately, figuring that was where she was. And of course Tutomu, being the brotherly figure he prided himself on being, panicked more then her own father did.

Tutomu stood there now in his boxers and large T-shirt looking even more rumpled then she was, having searched all around for her and finally discovered the girl walking home safe and sound from the coffee shop.

"YOU DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ COFFEE!" He'd shouted when she first explained where she was, "WHY ON _EARTH_ DID YOU DECIDE TO GO THERE _NOW_?"

And so, Toki realized there was only one thing to do in order to fully explain the matter.

She told him the truth. The whole truth. The entire truth down to the golden pendant she'd been wearing to the spirit inside it. She'd told him about how Keiji, Leiko, Makoto and Amarante knew, and had items like hers. She told him about how she was going to attempt to find the remaining items with the group, and how they had intense power welled up inside of them that could control almost anything.

And so here we are now.

Tutomu was angry.

There's an understatement for you.

"All this time?" He exclaimed fiercely, "You mean to tell me that the item you have now, the one I actually helped you KEEP, is something that could change EVERYTHING. And you kept it from me? All this time?"

Toki cringed. This wasn't working as she'd hoped it would...

"Oh, but you told Keiji." Tutomu shot, "You told that freak, Leiko! You told some random people you don't even know all that well but you didn't tell me! God, Toki, I've been living next to you, practically WITH you almost all my life!"

Toki looked up meekly, having listened to him say these things for a long time now and not knowing exactly how to respond. She didn't know why she didn't tell him...she really didn't. And him looking so hurt over it was just making it worse.  
He seemed far more disturbed by the fact she didn't say anything to him then the fact she was carrying around ultimate power that spoke to her through their mind link. She warily wondered why she didn't find this in the least bit surprising...

"Doesn't that count for anything, Toki?" He continued, almost pleadingly, "Come on, say something!"

"I..." He stopped, listening intently for her answer. She knew now it needed to be important. It needed to mean so much to him that it made him understand perfectly what she was going through. It needed to prove to him that she still thought of him as higher then anyone else, even though she didn't tell him first. It needed to be good. But something inside her withdrew, and she was left with a pathetic:

"I didn't think you'd believe me..."

Tutomu gaped, "...I see."

Immediately, Toki knew she did something wrong, "No, no Tutomu please don't--"

"Well maybe I don't believe you now." He said stubbornly, "Huh? Ever think of that!"

"B-But I didn't know that!" She struggled her words out helplessly.

"TOKI PLEASE!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up as his temper grew, "Of COURSE I'd believe you! I've know you for forever! Doesn't that mean SOMETHING to you? Or am I alone in my assumption? I mean, I'd believe you if, for no other reason, you've never lied or kept anything from me before."

His eyes turned coldly against her as he added, "Not that I can claim that anymore."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. She wanted to defend herself, but she couldn't. Tutomu was looking at her, waiting, hoping for an answer that would change everything, but it never came. Her voice refused to work for her anymore. Finally it grew to be too much for him, he exhaled sharply, shook his head, and turned on his heel to leave, "You know what? Forget it. Just...forget it."

"...wait..." She managed to whisper. But it was too little too late.

She leaned up against the porch step for support as she stared in idle disbelief. She felt her mind wandering from lack of sleep and she blinked several times to try and refocus her eyes, finding they were wet with small tears. She reached up to wipe her eyes dry when her arm caught on the puzzle around her neck.

In her anger she yanked the puzzle off and threw it against the floor in frustration. She didn't want to deal with it now. She didn't want to see it, or feel it, or think about it. She wanted to try and remember what it was like before the stupid thing came and wrecked everything. She buried her face in the crevasses of her arms and shut her eyes. Slowly drifting...and though if may have very well been her imagination, somewhere she heard someone scoff and mumble disgustedly...

"You're behaving like a small child."

But she was too tired to lift her head up and see. She decided to let it be. She'd know who it was eventually...

Maybe when she felt better...

* * *

Toki barely knew she had fallen asleep until she was awake again. Instantly she'd regretted it. Her skin was cold from being outside in the chilly weather so long, her face especially because of her wet cheeks. Her head felt light, and she could feel a sore throat coming on already. Great, she was getting sick.

When she got up off the hard wooden porch that she'd made her bed, she felt a blanket that'd been draped on her fall down, making it a lot colder. Her muscles ached as she got up, recognizing the blanket from the one that was usually folded on the sofa and going to return it there. She also wanted to make sure it was indeed her father who had put the blanket on her to begin with, and he wasn't still in a panic.

**_KASHHHHING!_**

She looked down. Oh, right. She'd left the puzzle lying there. After a while of thinking, and a great inner debate, Toki realized that she couldn't just leave it there, though still refusing to put it back on. She bent down to pick it up when she noticed someone standing there watching her.

It was a boy. He was wearing dark glasses, so she couldn't tell exactly what he was looking at in great detail, but he was definitely staring. His dark brown hair draped long, falling in his face quite a bit and making him look almost feminine. It looked like he was carrying books, and he appeared to be wearing a uniform, even though she couldn't remember seeing him there before. He was big, rough looking, almost definitely a senior. He didn't say anything. She wasn't sure if she should call attention to it.

She thought not.

Toki merely smiled awkwardly, turned, and went back inside to freshen up before school.

"Weird weird weird..." She mumbled as she journeyed to her bedroom, noticing her dad asleep quite comfortably on the couch.

Though, she couldn't tell whether or not this meant that he was just too worried to go to bed, or if this meant her mom had come home early enough to argue and kick him out again. Within a few minutes she was ready enough to leave, thanking her inner clock for waking her up in time, and venturing outside.

She had almost forgotten about the fight she'd had with Tutomu until she saw he was outside first, walking alone to the school. He wasn't waiting for her...why should he, after all? She winced, it hurt. She was sure she deserved it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She ended up following behind him, just a house length away. She coughed a few times, trying to draw his attention over to her, but he never once looked back. Her pace slowed as her head hung, she was seriously considering to skip first period just so she wouldn't have to risk running into him in the hallways when she heard a familiar whooshing sound from behind her.

"TOKI-CHAN! OOF!"

"GACK!"

Hands grabbed Toki roughly by the shoulders and held fast as she was yanked back and forth while the skater attempted to regain her balance.

"GOOD MORNING!" She chimed, skates having been successfully slowed. She let Toki free and scooted next to her.

"Oh! Good morning to you as well, Sakura-san." Toki said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"So," She said, lowering her voice to something of a whisper, "Ammy-chan filled me in. We're going to try and get everyone together for a group meeting today at lunch. I would say after school, but it'd have to be really short," Sakura added quickly, mistaking Toki's look of shock for one that said she had time issues, "I mean, Ammy needs to work and everything."

"You...know about the items?" Toki said, mouth open.

"Yep, but don't worry. You guy's secret is safe with me." She said, winking, "I'm completely trustworthy, you'll see. I've know about Amarante and her millenium rod for the longest time, after all, and I haven't screwed up yet."

Toki felt a little uncomfortable about having her secret shared with someone she hardly knew, but then again, she told Tutomu about it last night and she wasn't about to ask the other's permission on how they felt about it. Her thoughts lingered on him again as she felt her mood drop once more.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked, "Don't you trust me?"

"No no, its not that...its just..."

She must have looked straight at him, because Sakura gathered the information quickly and nodded knowingly, "Oh, something about _**him**_?"

"Well..."

"No, it's ok, you don't have to say anything, I understand." She said, "If there's anything we can do...?"

Toki felt her head pound, but shrugged it away, "...we?"

"Course!" Sakura said proudly, "What, you don't want to be part of a 'we'? That's insulting."

"That's not what I meant! I just meant...who's we?"

"The item holders." Sakura explained, face reading a definite 'duh' as she continued, "Those of impending doom must stick together, right? Oh, and the 'item holder groupies'. Consisting of...well...me." She struck a pose.

And though she tried to hide it, Toki suddenly felt herself crack a tiny smile. She was part of a 'we'! She'd never been a 'we' before! No one had ever shown any interest, except Tutomu. It was nice...thinking she had more then one friend in the world. Toki kicked a rock absently and took a breath to calm her. Neither of them said anything more until they reached the school, but Sakura didn't seem to mind Toki's silence. She seemed to be quite understanding about the entire thing. As they were splitting to go to separate classes, Toki swallowed her shyness and called out,

"Sakura-san?"

She turned around quickly, "Hm?"

Toki smiled cautiously, "Thank you. For listening, it made me feel better..."

"Oh, it was nothing!" Sakura said, embarrassed.

"I hope we can be better friends some time soon!"

Sakura only smiled at this, and left, but Toki was satisfied. She gathered her books with her heart considerably lighter then before, humming quietly to a tune she couldn't remember before she felt someone grab her from behind. She yelped and jerked around to find Leiko and Keiji staring at her with cock eyed expressions.

"Sorry..." Toki breathed, "You'd think I'd be used to it by now. That's the second time today."

Leiko waved her comment off like one would a cloud of gnats, "No problem. Anyway! Ji-kun (a wince at the nickname from the male) and I were just talking."

"She was talking..." Keiji muttered bitterly, Toki now noticing that Leiko had a firm grasp on the cuff of his shirt, "I basically stood there and listened, because GOD FORBID I protest to any of her brilliant ideas."

Leiko closed her eyes to hide her burning glare before reopening them brightly and grinning kindly, though her grip became tighter, if such a thing was even possible. Keiji was pouting, Toki found this hilarious that the most 'high on life' person she'd ever met was pouting because of the powers of a single girl. Leiko was fooling with him, Toki would have been able to figure this out even without the vampiress telling her of her plan before hand.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Leiko had said through a mouthful of something white and crumbly during lunch on the day Keiji 'asked her out', "I'll bet you anything it was a dare date or something. That kind of guy doesn't look like the kind who would let his friend do that on any other kind of circumstance. Well two can play at that game..."

And she had played it well, or so it seemed from the look of extreme displeasure on Keiji's face. Toki suppressed a giggle as Leiko continued to yank him closer and closer to her while he tried to yank farther and farther away.

"I was thinking about the item deal," Leiko looked around quickly to check if anyone was listening, making Keiji snort.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Bad guys." She stated simply, not realizing how ridiculous this sounded to the others.

"Bad guys?" Keiji repeated incredulously, "Well, obviously. Seeing as people with bad guy potential all look the same..."

"Ji-kun..." Leiko said threateningly, daring him to go on. He did.

"Oh, watch out for that guy! He's wearing black. He's not a complete bad guy though because as you can easily tell, he doesn't have a scar," Keiji rambled on, grinning spitefully, "All bad guys have a scar somewhere visible on their body. And most are bald. Oh, but of course, if they have a long curling mustache that makes up for the--"

"SHUT YOUR CAKE WHOLE!" Leiko screeched, causing Keiji to fall back into his taciturn mood, and silencing the air again for serious conversation.

"You were saying, Leiko?" Toki pressed on, politely.

"Yes, I was saying, what we should do is throw a party!" Leiko's false red eyes (a/n: contacts remember?) seemed to glow with a dreamy sort of anticipation, "One where the whole school attends, and we can properly inspect all students for any sort of item holding."

"How are we going to do that?" Toki asked slowly, glancing at Keiji who had his palms up and was rolling his eyes, like this was the obvious question he'd been asking the whole time without any luck.

"Who knows, who cares!" Leiko said casually, "The worst case scenario is we end up in the exact same position we are in now, which is missing –what is it?- three out of seven items. Besides, this is a huge school! We're bound to find out SOMETHING."

"But how?" Toki asked again, feeling strangely wary about the whole thing, "...and it's two."

"So how about we bring it up at lunch with the group?" Leiko said with a pleading sort of smile that suggested she wanted Toki's support on this one.

Toki sighed, defeated, "Fine, go ahead."

She beamed, Keiji looked like she'd betrayed him causing Toki to shed him an apologetic look while Leiko exclaimed, "Great! See you at lunch then!"

And then she skipped off, having gotten what she wanted, leaving Keiji standing with Toki. He sighed deeply, looking thoroughly exhausted as he trudged by with Toki on to their first classes, which were right next to one another.

"That girl drives me insane." Keiji spoke tiredly, "I don't know what she's pulling, but it confuses the heck out of me. It's like she's--"

"How come you didn't tell me you had an item?" Toki interupted.

"--bipolar or something! ...what?" He stopped his ranting, "Oh, well, I didn't know you. You were just Tutomu's friend." He shrugged, adding quickly, "No offense or anything, you're cute and all, but we weren't like best buds who share everything like you are with Tutomu."

"...oh. Well, yes, I guess that's right."

"Why?"

She shook her head, "No reason. Anyway, I'm sorry for interupting, I'll save all questions for later, good?"

"Toki-san, is there something that--"

"What were you saying about Leiko-chan?" Toki looked down at the ground. She didn't want to talk to Keiji about that sort of thing. Esspecially not right now.

"Oh yeah, well anyway." He cleared his throat for an appropriate hysterical tone, "She's always acting all weird! It's like she's bipolar or something!"

Toki could have told him that being bipolar was nothing like how Leiko was acting, and that he was probably searching for the term 'multiple personality disorder' or something of the like, but she didn't. He didn't look like he'd receive it well at the moment.

"She's not pretty, she annoys me, she has that weird obsession, I mean, she's **NOTHING** like **ANY** of the girls I've ever dated before!" He grumbled, "Half of me thinks she _KNOWS_..."

"Knows? About what?"

"Well, I guess Tutomu wouldn't have told you..."

Toki's heart panged quickly, but she swallowed the lump and tried to redirect her mind into happier moments of the day she'd had. Twice. He'd come up twice already just in the conversation with Keiji. She bit her lip.

"--But see, I'm kind of..._ENGAGED_ to her. My family's brilliant idea."

"...oh." Toki said softly, trying to imagine in what kind of situation she'd ever heard of such a thing being done in modern day society. She couldn't. Keiji, apparently couldn't either.

"So instead of coming out and saying it, because who _KNOWS_ what kinds of problems that would cause. I mean, actions speak louder then words. So, since I'm pretty sure she isn't aware we're engaged yet, I've decided to try and make her dump me as soon as possible. That'd be the ideal situation, maybe her family is a little more lenient then mine is, I hope. But anyway, I don't think she realizes my plan yet but,"

"Oh, she knows."

Keiji stopped dead in mid step and turned to Toki like she was just reporting his house had blown up last night.

"Excuse me?"

Toki cocked her head, "What?"

Keiji eyes continued to widen as his skin turned a nasty shade of maroon, "She _KNOWS_. Knows being the present tense of the word: knew, which suggests time, which leads me to believe..." He laughed in spite of his own realization, "--that you're telling me, that entire time I spent trying to make myself look bad so she'll dump me, she's **KNOWN** about what I'm doing?"

Toki shrugged, "I guess that's about right."

Toki recalled the exact day when Keiji had "asked her out", and it wasn't a happy one. Mostly a blurr of Leiko muttering things about "stupid boys" and "love's a game to them" "can't take anything seriously" "what does he think he's pulling". Basically, she didn't believe a word Toki was trying to tell her about optimism. She didn't think it was possible for a guy like him to have any interest in a girl like her unless there was some hidden motive.

By the look on Keiji's face, she was 100 correct.

Keiji was in a sate of shock that could not be exceeded. All this time, all this planning, all this hard work, all the blood, sweat, and tears he had put into his master plan...the entire time his nemesis had known about it. But if she knew, why hadn't she come right out and told him so that he'd quit acting like a jerk? Unless...

"She's been playing me." Keiji muttered to no one in particular.

Toki blinked, "Come again?"

"This whole time...she's been playing me like a fiddle...beating me at my own game." He continued to murmur, in a delirious sort of state.

Toki cleared her throat nervously as Keiji suddenly began to laugh. And it wasn't just an, 'I-knew-that' sort of chuckle thing. Oh no, it was a full blown '_I'm-a-total-idiot-why-haven't-they-locked-me-up-yet-before-I-hurt-someone'_ sort of laugh that made her feel unbelievably uneasy. His laughter then stopped, as quickly and abruptly as it had started, and he looked completely furious.

"Well two can play at that game." Keiji growled, tightening his hands into fists and storming towards the door.

"You mean you aren't going to tell her you know?" Toki called, struggling to match his stride as she hurried after him.

"HA! She didn't tell me she knew, did she? Therefor, I do believe I owe it to myself to turn the situation into something I can control. It's only karma."

"Or you could always try being the bigger person and owning up to your mistake." Toki pointed out, starting to panic now that her plan was going in the exact opposite direction she had hoped.

"Who needs that crap?" Keiji scoffed, astounding her with how serious he was, "I'm just going to need to his her hard and fast, completely stun her with my..."

His words trailed off as he grabbed his coat off the stand and continued to the door, Toki tried to walk in front of him to slow him down. And here she had so hoped that telling him meant this soap opera was going to end before it got out of hand...

"But--Can't you just--"

"--I know!" Keiji exclaimed excitedly, "I'll completely stun her with my charm and manly good looks!"

Toki had to hold back the urge to burst out laughing at this, but quietly re-composed herself as Keiji paced in front of the door to the classroom. He mumbled something about leaving after he had a plan completely set up so he could really get her good, but mumbling made him seem more than slightly insane. His speaking kept becoming faster and faster and made less and less sense as he went on.

"I'll invite her to the movies and act like the perfect man, then **_DUMP HER_** for the first bimbo I can snag. Muaha, yes, I'll leave her **_ON THE DATE_**. She'll hate me forever and I'll get the revenge I've been so desperately craving. _Oooh yessss_! And...And I'll send her little magazine clipped letters every day, in her mailbox and her locker and her notebooks and she'll be all like, _'Hmm, what's this?'"_ (He cackled evilly, raising his voice to a high pitched note to be more girly,) "And then she'll think, _'They probably spell something, ohmigod I wonder what. Like, maybe the VAMPIRES are trying to tell me something!'_ And she'll dedicate her life to finding out what the letters spell, and there'll be a **TON **of them, like...**_SIXTEEN_**! So it'll take a lot of her time. But then, when she's old and fat and has no life she'll realize that they **_DON'T SPELL ANYTHING!_** And that she's been **_WASTING HER TIME_** and that now she's...old and fat and ugly with no life and it's all because she was too _**PARANOID!**_"

He laughed like this was the perfect form of torture for the girl, but Toki knew Leiko well enough to know that she'd throw the letters away as soon as she received them. Keiji drummed his fingers together maniacally and then swept out through the door without so much as a 'bye' to the black haired girl standing in confusion by the doorframe.

"...I still don't see why he's Tutomu's best friend..." She mumbled to herself, sighing and leaving.

She supposed there were pros and cons to every situation, and becoming friends with a group like this was bound to cause, erm...problems. Shaking her head at the strange day she was having, she entered the classroom deep in thought, sitting down at a desk before properly looking around.

"Toki-san!" A voice exclaimed next to her.

She looked up, surprised for a moment, only to see a rather cheerful looking Makoto sitting in the desk next to her, his green eyes flashing. He waved awkwardly, smiling broadly as she waved back.

"It...looks like we're in the same class together." He said, face falling as he appeared to be thinking of something, "Which...class is this again?"

"Journalism." She said plainly.

Makoto looked shocked, "Journalism? Why on earth did they put me in that?" His mood fell as he rested his cheekbone onto his first and groaned, "Great, hours of homework having to do with writing great papers in a language I don't understand. Brilliant."

"I can help you if you need it." Toki said lightly, "I'm really very good at writing and stuff, I could even explain to the teacher and you can just write your paper in English, then read it to me so I can write it in Japanese."

"Well, thank you." Makoto said slowly, knowing full well it was kind of her to offer, but both of them knew full well such a thing would never happen.

"That's...funny." Toki said suddenly, causing Makoto to look in her direction at a boy who was entering the room inconspicuously, dark hair flying around his face like there was a fan blowing. Makoto scoffed to himself, recognizing a pretty boy when he saw one, and knowing full well to expect the worst if Japanese pretty boys were anything like American ones.

"What's funny?" Makoto said bitterly, "The fact he's wearing sunglasses indoors, or the fact that he thinks he can pull off long hair?"

"Oh quiet." A girl next to them hissed, having a strange almost horse like looking face because of her large teeth, "You're just jealous, and you know it."

Makoto flushed and crossed his arms, saying nothing and pretending to be temporarily fascinated with a crack in the wall that looked just like a profile of Alaska. Toki however, tapped the girl on the shoulder again to get her attention.

"Who is he?" She whispered.

The girl looked positively scandalized, "You don't know who he is?" Then she smiled, a rather smug looking expression on her face, "You must be a freshman."

Toki shrugged hopelessly, as the horse-faced girl turned around in her chair to look at her better, "That's _Aikio Ohgami_, only the single leading heartthrob in the entire school. He's a senior though, so he'll be leaving after this term..." She girl pouted, "Poo. What will I have to stare at when classes get boring?"

Toki found it a little uncomfortable to be around this girl, and she wasn't sure why, but she hurried the conversation along a little by saying, "Oh, has he always looked like that?"

"Like what? Like gorgeous?"

"Um, no, I just meant," She pointed to her eyes, indicating the glasses.

"Oh, _THAT_." Sheshrugged, "Not sure, can't figure out why he wears those, but he always has," She smirked, "And those who dare try and touch them mysteriously seem to disappear the next day. I bet he wouldn't even let his own girlfriend take them off, not that he's ever had a girlfriend. He's so weird that way. Especially since he seems like such a sex god."

Makoto made a sound that resembled something of a _"psh",_ but as he caught look of the horse girl's cross expression, he fell silent again and studied a crack in the floor that also looked like Alaska. What a wonderful country Japan was.

"Why do you ask?" The girl said suddenly.

"Oh, no reason. I just...could have sworn I saw him in my neighborhood this morning. He was in front of my house."

She wrinkled her nose, "You're kidding right? God, you're such a wanna-be. Every girl has tried that and I seem to be the only one around here who has any sense. He lives in an _APARTMENT_. He isn't stalking you, ok? He isn't going to decide he loves you, so just give it up, ok?" She snapped, "You're so annoying. All those questions just to lead up to that?"

Toki backed off quickly, hurt and confused. Makoto seemed equally confused, and mouthed a highly unflattering word about the girl to Toki in an effort to make her feel better. He failed, but Toki was used to it. All her life, people would suddenly dislike her for no reason at all. It was so weird, only a select few could tolerate her, and this didn't include her parents.

It did, however, include Makoto, who was now drawing a series of pictureson notepaper to Toki about horse girl being completely in denial about Aikio the pretty boy being gay, and dying lonely because she wanted only him, and he had no interest in her. This made both of them feel better, for some reason, and by the end of class, they both had many pages of doodles having to do with Aikio to share with each other. Each one having their own story line of torture and pity in crude stick figure form. The only difference was Toki seemed to have attempted to draw 'true to life' anime pictures of her classmates, while Makoto just scribbled crude stick figures with over exaggerated features, like Aikio having hair down to his waste for example. He claimed it was far more productive this way.

"Haha, I love this one." Makoto announced, holding up one of seven sheets of paper Toki had ripped out for him, "The one about Horse Girl making a magic potion for the love of her wonderful Aikio-boy, and ending up turning him into a frog. Nice warts by the way."

Toki laughed loudly at the recollection of that and nodded, "I feel so evil doing this, but its actually very good stress relief."

Makoto grinned, "Welcome to the dark side."

"There's just one thing I'm wondering, Makoto-san..."

"What's that?"

"...how come in all of your pictures and comics Aikio is gay?"

"Oh come on, Toki---"

His words were cut short as Toki rammed face first into something, causing papers to fly everywhere. Makoto did his best to try and catch her, but only ended up being yanked to the floor with her, his own pages flying up in the process. It was like a snowstorm for a moment as all of the notepapers floated gently to the ground.

"A-Are you ok, Toki?" Makoto said, trying to lift her up with no avail, as she sat there looking stunned, "What's wrong?"

She pointed. Standing, no, TOWERING right behind Makoto was the long haired pretty-boy himself, standing completely still, his expression hidden behind thick dark glasses. No one said a word for the longest time. Toki held her breath that Aikio didn't read any of the pages that were scattered all over the floor. Not only would it be bad for them, but it would make Aikio feel bad, and it could really hurt Horse Girl. More then she wanted the girl to be hurt, even. It was one thing to joke about it, quite another for their jokes to be taken seriously.

But strangely, Aikio didn't pick any of the papers up. He just reached out a hand. Toki took it carefully, suddenly being lifted up like she didn't weight a thing and placed gently on the ground. Makoto just gaped.

"Toki Nakagawa, right?" Aikio said.

Toki had expected his voice to be rough, deep, demanding by the look of his bad-boy aura and reactions to things, but it was actually quite different. Gentle, but not in a way that someone would expect it to be. It had a definite edge to it, a sense of danger, but it was more nonchalant than anything else.

"Yes." She choked. Geesh, he was so intimidating. Horse girl wasn't kidding...he was beautiful!

He didn't say anything for the longest time, then finally, he murmured, "Pay more attention next time."

"...sure."

And then, he left. Toki felt a breath of relief leave her as the small crowd that had gathered broke up in a misguided kind of awe of the situation, Makoto gathering papers frantically now, before anyone had a chance to study them. As Toki scanned the crowd, she felt something inside her click when she noticed a familiar face some ways down in the hallway, keeping an eye on the ordeal closely.

Tutomu had been watching. His fists were tight and ready in anxiety, but she could tell even from that distance that his body relaxed quite a bit when Aikio left them. Once he noticed she had spotted him, his face grew stony, and he left immediately.

The whole situation gave Toki mixed feelings.

YES! FINISHED! It's been MONTHS! Heh, sorry about that by the way, ; I sense that as Yu-Gi-Oh falls in popularity, I'll probably loose a bunch of potential readers, but oh well. I'm writing this for me now. It makes me feel better for some reason. Sorry it took so long! SORRY SORRY SORRY!

I'd like to take this moment to appoligize for the weird ending, I know its kind of...sudden, but in my mind I was just sort of like, 'There. Done. That's the end.' So I acted upon it. I'd also like to mention that Japanese school systems are different then American, and that Toki is So I acted upon it. I'd also like to mention that Japanese school systems are different then American, and that Toki is 16, not 14. In fact, if my source is correct, she'd kind of young to be starting High School, but oh well. She has an early birthday anyway, so it works. (June 4th. Yes. I've given all my characters birthdays.)

Wow, I've just realized all the male characters are upset right now. Well, except for Keiji, who is upset to a certain degree, but mostly he's happy to "have the upper hand again"...we'll just see. I'm trying to introduce the characters in the best way I can, even though it can probably get confusing with all those weird names...and I'm sorry for that. I really am. ; If it gets to be too much to remember, just tell me. I know them all by name, first-last-middle, face, character, hobbies, practically by heart, so its no problem for me to keep up, haha.

I'll try to be more prompt for my next chapter. I swear! Now that school has started back up and I'm on a schedule again. It's hard for me to put up little "coming next chapter!" things now, only because I know whats going on, but I don't know how fast things are going to happen. Heh, you may or may not have noticed the fact that something happened in this story that I didn't expect to happen, but upon further thought, realized it worked even better then my initial plan. I just sort of start writing and it all comes out as it needs too...some things get covered, others don't, some things I wasn't going to mention until later I'm like, 'eh, alright, I'll do it now'.

And thus, the result points up at chapter is this kind of writing. There's so much more...I hope I get to all of it. I'm really looking foreward to the end. Although its FOREVER away...maybe 20 chapters or so? shrugs So anyway, let me try it again, and this is just an estimate. It could be, it couldn't be, who knows.

NEXT CHAPTER YOU CAN _(possibly...)_ EXPECT: Lunchtime at last, and everyone is glad for a break in the day, except, of course, when they realize having a 'close knit' group like some of them are expecting is going to be more troublesome then they first imagined. Toki is hit with an idea that could ruin everything for her and the group decides to investigate Aikio more closely.

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
